Your Turmoil and Its Bliss
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: This story here is dedicated to a follower, which wanted a darker side of certain WWE Wrestlers (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) and her fantasies. I'm still currently working on it. NOTE:There is a rape scene in Ch. 8 & 9 (Please understand this is fictional not real, sensitive readers should not read this.) *I do not own any characters that belong to the WWE. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Secretly you have been dating Stephen aka Sheamus. Both of you have kept it a secret for many reasons. He didn't want to have to answer 20 questions and neither did you. The time came that he wanted you to be with him on the tour bus. He told you he wanted you to be with him the two weeks prior to another European Tour. You agreed and packed your bags, he sent you a ticket to where they would be in the next city. The bus and your plane landed right on schedule, and he was actually on his way in a rental to pick you up from the airport.

You always being cautious, had large shades on and a cap, just in case any fans saw him and went crazy taking pictures worse than the Paparazzi. He knew this risk but didn't care, anxious to see you again. He parked his rental, sent you a text message where were you.

"Gate: 197" as he reads his message.

"I'm here where are you?" sends another text back to his girlfriend.

"Hehehe, I'm looking right at ya babe, muah! " He looks around and finally sees his love.

A big smile came across his face. His heart pounded when he saw you. Both of you walked to each other and he picked you up as he hugged you so hard. You caressed his face and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. Oh how you missed his lips. He grabs your hand and you walk, then he hears a fan.

_OMG! Its Sheamus, How are you? Can I have a picture, my sister would die if she saw this? OMG! _

This is what he didn't want. He just wanted to pick you up and go. But he couldn't say no to his fans. He looked at you with the I'm sorry look. You nodded its okay. Before he knew it, he had taken over 20 pictures with all these fans. Now is when you were getting a bit tired and wanted to leave. You looked at him, smiled and pointed to your watch. He agreed, he smiled at his fans, and stated to them,

_"I'm sorry Fellas, but I have to get back to the arena, can't wait to see yer there."_ He started walking towards you.

He grabbed your bag and again held your hand. Both of you hurried up and you could hear the fans behind you and started to hear whispers.

_"Who the hell is that?" "Is that his girlfriend?" "Why is he holding her hand?" "Oh, I have to get this on the phone and post it on Twitter."_

Both of you got in the rental and left. He told you again, _"I'm sorry, I didn't want that. I knew you heard them take pictures of us and about the Twitter." _

_"Babe, its okay. It's already done. Besides all of WWE will find out in a few moments anyway"_, reassuring Stephen you were not running away and you hold his hand.

Finally at the bus, he gathers your things, and puts them on his bus in the back room. Where the two of you will sleep. He turns around and you pull him in demanding a kiss. He picks you up and returns the favor. Your tongues play softly with each other. A knock at the bus door. He looks up, and sees that its just Randy.

_"Come in fella"_, grabbing you by the hand and walks towards the front.

_"Stephen, I was wonder -r-r-r, oh who is this?"_, smiling and looking down at you.

_"Randy fella, this lovely woman here is me girlfriend."_ Looking at you then back at Randy.

_"Nice you meet you Randy,"_ you tell him with a smile as you look at both of them a bit nervous.

You, being a bit nervous because although you knew all the wrestlers and divas. You only knew them on TV. You have never met them in person and up this close before. Stephen felt you squeeze his hand, and he laughed.

_"So Stephen, how long have you been keeping this beautiful woman hidden?"_

_"And why didn't you tell me, of all people."_ Randy starting with the 20 questions

_"Randy sweetheart, I know you have a lot of questions but I just got off my flight and jet-lag is really bothering me" "So be a darling and stop with all the questions, and for now all you need to know is that I will be here the whole two weeks before you all go to Europe. Okay. " _You tell Randy in a sweet but firm tone.

Smiling back at you, Randy nods and then turns to Stephen. _"So, do you have a plan for tonight on how to get The Shield? We really need to have a plan, since its only Reigns and Rollins fighting tonight. I remember what you stated that you had to do something to them for WM29." _

They both discussed their plans and you were there listening laughing and also suggesting your mischievous plots as well. Randy loved them and still couldn't believe you were there. How could he not know. He knew Stephen was texting a lot with someone, but never bothered to ask. He knew Stephen like to keep private stuff private. All three of you finally got up and went to through the halls. Many wrestlers, divas, announcers, etc. stopped in there tracks and conversations, shocked that Stephen had you by the hand walking next to him. Again he felt you squeeze his hand. Stephen laughed and pulled you in front of him as he walked behind you embracing you. Randy opened a door that led into a private room where you could sit and watch the show from back stage. There was plenty of room, beverages, and some catering.

_"Make yourself at home, well you know what I mean. If you need anything, just let anyone know with headsets and they will help you, okay sweetie. And don't worry you will be fine. It's safe back here. It was nice meeting you, hun."_ Randy being so sweet, seeing you were a bit nervous and shy as well.

_"Darling"_ Stephen looking down at you, _"You'll be fine. Like Randy said. You don't have to answer anyone. We will take this one step at a time. We have two whole weeks together. And I want you to enjoy it. Relax, and enjoy yourself, okay" _

You nodding at him, you walk him to the door. He opens it and before he leaves he plants a long passionate kiss on your lips. One hand on your waist and the other on your chin. You on the other hand have your fingers slightly inside his trunks, holding his waist. Not knowing Reigns and Rollins where watching around the corner as they saw you two kissing. Both smiled at each other and went back around the corner. Two sets of eyes were watching from down the hall. Natayla and Kaitlyn, jaws on the floor and their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Natayla looked at Kaitlyn and stated w/ a smirk.

_"Well you can scratch him of your admirer list, and explains why he hasn't responded to you flirting with him."_ As Natayla laughed.

Kaitlyn glared at you and then at Natayla. Grabbed her belt and started walking toward the both of you. As she approached, Stephen saw from the corner of his eye, and rolled them. You saw this and you in turn looked at who he responded to in that manner.

Kaitlyn stops and says, with an smirk attitude, _"So Stephen, who is this person you're kissing." _As she gives you the you're not his type and he belongs with me vibe. _"Why haven't you introduced us." _

_"Drop it, Lass"_ As he looks at her, then looks at you. _"Go inside babe, I will explain later. Oh here is my phone, hold it for me. If anyone calls just check who it is and let it go to voicemail. I'll call em back" _Stephen again ignoring Kaitlyn, he kisses you and turns his back on her. You smack his ass and when he turns around smirking w/delight you blow him a kiss. Then your attention turns to her, since you noticed the looks.

Now you turn the tables on her, giving her you alpha dominance glare. Standing taller, not intimidated by her one bit. You open your mouth, _"Is there a problem? I know I don't know you to even care for those looks. But if this keeps up and you keep all up in my business or Stephen's business. You will have to answer to me little girl."_

_"Pfft, little who in the hell you calling little bitch"_ Apparently annoyed by the fact Stephen was kissing you and trying to provoke.

People around heard and one calls for security, just in case. Natayla, Alicia Fox, Naomi get closer since they heard as well and feel the tension.

You start to laugh at her and make another dominant comment, _"Bitch? Listen little girl, if you want to insult me do it correctly. Yes I am a bitch. I am the Big Bitch up in this place, so learn you place and address me correctly. It's MS. Bitch to you, you little cunt nugget"_

She tries to slap you, but you were expecting that and moved back a step. And out of reflex you punched her in the face, with a Left Hook; knocking her off balance. Now a security guard and some Divas get in between the two off you. Kaitlyn enraged, trying to come after you. You keep laughing and tell the guard to take her away. Luckily he was there and saw the entire thing. You walk backwards, keeping your eye on her open the door and continued like nothing happened. You sat, on the chair to where you could see the door and watch the screen as the matches happened live. A water bottle in hand; You start to relax, and finally see Randy as his music plays and he walks down the ramp smiling appreciating how comfortable he made you being the sweet guy. Then your heart pounds, when you hear Stephen's music and watched his almost naked frame walk out. The thoughts, the glee on your face as you see him, and can't believe you're there "live" watching back stage instead of at home. The "CelticVipers" as the fans call them, are in the ring awaiting to fight their opponents for the evening. "The Rhodes Scholars" come out from back and head down to the ring with their theme song(s). Thinking to yourself, this should be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the door latch moving, you turn your attention to the metal door. Thinking its Kaitlyn wanting another round, you place the water on the side table next to you. Rollins comes in first, and then Reigns, both smiling at you walking in. Reigns looks outside as he shuts the door and latches it. Now you feel very uncomfortable.

_"Relax sweetheart, we wont do anything."_ Rollins sadistically smiling at you, _"Isn't that right Roman?"_

Roman Reigns looking around to make sure there isn't any other exits. He looks at the table w/food and water. He grabs a water, walks over to the coffee table that is in front of you. He sits down and looks at your entire body, then licks his lips. Your body tenses up so bad, w/the worst knot in your being. Not liking where this going. Seth Rollins jumps the arm of the love seat and lands very close to you. Laughing a very eerie chuckle. You move away from him. Roman laughs as he moves forward only inches from you legs. Your heart is beating faster than ever. The knot in your stomach, is making you feel a bit sick.

_"What do the two of you want? Why are you in here? Please leave."_ The words nervously come out due to fear kicking in.

They both laugh, as Seth lunges real close to your face, smelling your hair. This made you jump, and you closed your eyes not knowing what the hell is going on. Hearing him breathing on you, was now starting to creep you out. Then he leans back into the place he was before, looking back at Roman. You open your eyes again, looking both at Seth and Roman.

_"Would you to please leave?"_ A firmer tone comes out, although you are scared out of your wits.

They both sway their head saying no. Roman keeps looking at your legs exposed since you're wearing denim shorts, nicely fitted. His glare also makes you feel uncomfortable. You keep thinking to yourself how in the hell are you going to get out of this since they're so close and the door is locked. What in the hell do they have planned for you. You look at the screen seeing Stephen, and you want to yell.

_"We hear you belong to the Sheamus. Well not for long."_ Seth tells you as he looks at your body.

_"Isn't that right Roman?"_ Winking at Roman.

Roman again looking at Seth smirking, his piercing green eyes stare at you. He just sits there. You look at him but turn away. You see from the peripheral vision how well toned he is and its very intimidating. You look back at him, he moves even closer and his knees are now touching yours. You feel pressure from his knees pressing against yours. As you try to move back Roman places his strong hands on you knees and holds you from moving back. You smack his hands to no avail, he laughs. He pulls you towards him, and you slap him. Seth grabs your arms and Roman is now glaring at you no longer smiling. You start to kicking, looking at the screen for Stephen and then Randy's music hits the screen as they win the match. Seth and Roman both look at the screen, and let you go. Roman hovering over you close to her right ear and Seth behind you by your left ear. You are almost frozen in fear, and also thankful they let you go.

_"Pretty one, I dont have you this time. But you will want me." "You tell your boyfriend, and we will hurt him, then come after you."_ Roman tells you and then kisses you neck with pressure.

_"Yes, we will be back and you will do our bidding, and you will like it, I promise." _Seth licking the side of your neck up to your ear.

Quickly they unlock the door and leave. Sitting there wiping your neck in disgust. You try to keep your composure, drinking the entire bottle of water. Your knee twitching almost bouncing, trying to calm down. You get up and pace back and forth trying to clam down, not wanting to cry. The door opens and you jump, Randy and Stephen walk in. You fake a smile, and immediately walk to Stephen and hug him. Randy laughed as he got a bottled water. Stephen noticed something was wrong. He hugged you back but placed his hand on your chin to look up at him. Your eyes showed something happened.

_"I'm proud of you two for winning"_, you were able to say to them both.

_"What's wrong darling?"_ Stephen asked seeing you're hiding something.

_"Nothing, why do you ask?"_ You remembered what Roman said.

_"Randy, I need to talk to me girl in private for a bit, do you mind? We will meet ya back at the tour bus in about 20 minutes."_ Stephen used an a polite but firm tone.

_"Sure, see you guys in a bit."_ Randy grabs another bottled water and walks out.

_"Okay we are alone, tell me whats wrong and do not tell me nothing."_ More concerned now, and his eyes focused on yours.

Looking back at him, you truly want to tell him the truth. But the voices of The Shield keeps replaying their threats. You see him, and caress his face. You're fighting so damn hard to not cry. You take a deep breathe, to tell him and then, you say it.

_"Hun when you walked away on your way to your match." "I turned and looked back at Kaitlyn giving me the ugliest looks." "We had a confrontation a few choice words, she tried to slap me but I was expecting it. I stepped back and swung at her. I managed to knock her off balance and that's when some divas and a guard got in between us." _You looked at him hoping he would take that answer since it was truth, just not all of it.

You could see the anger in his eyes. He looked down and mumbled something. You felt him tense up and you now made him look at you. The both of you stared at each other for a while. You leaned in to kiss him and he returned the kind gesture. He got up, grabbed your hand and the both of you headed back to the bus. Turning around the corner, The Shield was leaning against the wall, and Seth elbows Roman. Both smiling and looking at you. Stephen feels you tense up your hand and move to the other side of him, away from them. He looks at you, then them but just shrugs it off and keeps walking with you by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen tells you he will jump in the shower real quick and to make yourself at your home away from home. He smiles and kisses you cheek. You hear him already in the shower, and take a deep breathe and give the longest exhale you never knew you had. Sitting Indian style on the couch, you turn on the TV and flip through the channels. A knocking at the door, accidentally you jump, you keep telling yourself, _"quit that shit or he will find out dummy."_ You see its Randy and unlock the door. Randy walks in and asks where was Stephen and you made the gesture in the shower. Randy wearing dark denim jeans and a light blue button shirt with the first couple of buttons not secured and shirt tucked in. He smelled great. You love how guys smell great with their specific colognes.

_"So, my dear where did you two meet?"_ Randy still pushing for answers, knowing Stephen wont tell him.

_"You mean Stephen didn't tell you?, Hmm"_, being sarcastic and smiling. _"Then neither will I, its up to him. I respect his privacy hun. I will only say what he wants to say to you and others. Other than that, my lips are sealed"_

Looking at you, again he smiles and then remembers what Roman stated to tell you.

_"Oh, before I forget, for some reason Roman Reigns told me to tell you, Hi."_ Looking at you with a confused look continues, _"Do you know him or have you met him?"_

Thinking to yourself regarding Roman, _*This asshole is not gonna leave it alone is he?*_ You tell Randy, _"Nope I saw him and Seth in the hallway, but personally I don't know him. Why do you ask?"_

_"Oh no reason at all, just thought you knew them." _Randy not believing you, wondering what is going on. He shrugs it off, his cell rings. His wife on the other end. He starts to talk to her.

This gives you relief, watching the TV so Randy doesn't noticed your thoughts and you are bitching in your head, _"Dammit now Randy is curious. How will I stop this? Stephen cant find out what those two have planned. He will lose it and his job if he goes after them."_

Stephen comes out with a towel around his waist since he heard Randy. You turn and look at him and smile liking what you see. He winks at ya, turns and goes to change. You turn back to the TV, wondering where all three of you will go this night. You have never been to this area of the nation. So thinking this should be a wonderful evening, no Roman, no Seth. Just your love Stephen and adorable Randy. Stephen walks out dressed and ready to go. You see the your favorite hat he wears. A nice vest and shirt nicely tucked in, with sleeves pulled up to his elbows. You take a deep breathe and almost drool, staring at this wonderful specimen from head to toe. He sits next to you and the smell of his cologne drifts your way. You couldn't help but lean over and kiss him on his neck and whispering, _"Mmm, Damn babe, I cant wait to get back to attack you." _He laughs and winks back at ya.

Randy finally saying good night to his daughter and saying _"Daddy loves you baby-girl" _and saying the same to his wife, he hangs up the phone. Looks at the both of you and gestures, lets go. The three of you get into Stephens rental car, you next to Stephen and Randy was happy to jump into the back. Stephen goes to a pub he heard about and not only did it have his favorite beverage but also great food and music. Getting a table, ordering the food you three enjoyed and shared. Drinking, laughing, just enjoying the evening. You thought _Wow, a wonderful first night so far. _The enjoyment continues, its now around 2 a.m. and Randy says, _"Hey its time to get back to the bus. Before it leaves with out us in the morning."_

_"Relax Fella, its not leaving until 8 a.m. almost 9 a.m." _Stephen reassures him, but he looked at you and wanted you all to himself, so he agreed to get back to the bus.

Randy almost totally wasted, laughing as we all walked back to the bus. He jumped into the side bed that was in the hallway of the tour RV type bus. There was only two of those side beds, and Randy had the bottom bed all to himself. Stephen called the Master back room, since he won the bet earlier last week. Walking with you in front of him, holding you tightly. Now kissing your neck, both of you gestured to Randy goodnight, and went on your way to the back room. Randy yelled at you two, _"I don't want to hear anything from back there guys, I want to sleep."_

Closing the door behind you, you push him to the bed. Taking his hat off and putting it on. He scoots back to the center of the bed. You crawl on top and straddle his gorgeous thighs. His hands placed on your hips you lean over and not only place your breasts on top of him but starting kissing. Those big manly hands are now on your ass and he pulls you closer to him in a downward motion. Now feeling a nice thick bulge underneath you a soft moan comes from you as you kiss. Teasing each other with your tongues. You suck his tongue showing him what you want from his cock. His pelvis moves forward with each motion you suck his tongue. You pull away as you suck his tongue. He now flips you over and now on top, he gets to his knees to take off his vest now open and half way open shirt that you so helped him unbutton. You sit up and as you were about to take your blouse off, he willingly helped you. You lay back watching him get up and take off the rest of his clothes and you also took off what was left. It being a long while since you two were together. Stephen laid back on top, kissing your lips, you neck with soft pecks. He moves his thighs and pushes your legs open. His hands running up your thighs and one hand reaches your slightly wet treasure. He maneuvers one finger to your clit and starts to massage it. You gasp and look at him. You moan while you bit your lower lip. Moving your hips as he fingers you, the pleasure you feel has been worth the wait. His lips kiss your breasts and he licks your nipples. Making sure not leaving one inch untouched by him. He puts his lips on your nipple and begins to suck softly. A soft cry followed by a moan, reaches his ears. Now feeling your juices completely covering what he so wanted. His engorged cock is throbbing and moves his hand and slowly inserts his hard cock. Looking at him, you bit your lip and your eyes widen feeling him move so slow inside. A slow thrust comes from his body. He gives a low grunt feeling your tight wet hole holding his cock. You move in sync with his thrusts. Moans from the both of you, he now lays all his body on you. You grab him and lunge your tongue inside his mouth and wrap your legs around him. After many passionate kisses, with a few breaks of cries and moans, you tilt your head back and then whisper, _"Oh Stephen fuck me harder, I have missed your hard cock babe."_ He more than gladly gives in to your request. His thrusts become harder, his grunts a bit louder. Deeper thrusts as he hold them in, then moves in circles and hold in again. Listening to you body, moans and cries. He works the different rhythms, to bring both of you pleasure.

Randy, hearing this, thinks to himself while laying on his back with his hands behind his head, _"Ugh, dammit they are having all the damn fun. I really don't want this tonight. Oh shit, not now dammit." _He looks down and sees his bulge through his shorts. Missing his wife and wishing she was there. And listening to those two in the back, was not helping. He thought as long as he can hear them having sex and he knew the front door was locked. No one would see him. He pulls his shorts off his bulge and let his cock be more comfortable. Looking around like a little boy making sure he does not get caught. His right hand touches his cock, he holds it slowly moving his hand down and up. Listening to you and Stephen, with his grunts and your cries and moans. Randy could just tell how fast or how slow you two were going. He was stroking to the sound of your pleasures. Squeezing, and stroking harder and faster hearing your cries, he would see his wife's face. Trying to hard not to let out his own grunts and moans of pleasure. He just kept own stroking tighter and faster. His climax building as he concentrated on your sounds of pleasure. He hears you climax and stroke his cock even faster and he actually thought he was fucking you. His faces of his climax building and finally explodes on to his naked upper body. All his cum landed on his stomach, and still stroking feeling all of it coming out drip by drip thinking it was inside you. Then Randy realizes what he was thinking, he was not thinking of his wife. _"Oh shit, I'm such an ass."_ Looking around for the towel he left on his bed, he wipes himself off. Turns sideways and forces himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy gets up early to get into the shower. Takes a quick bath while thinking how could he have thought that last night. He knows he loves his wife. He knows he is going to feel awkward now looking at you. And he knows he is going to have to try to ignore those thoughts. He hears talking outside the bathroom and he finishes with his shower.

Stephen kissing your neck smelling your sweet perfume. Nice and clean from your showers you both just had, you both walk to the small living area of the bus. The driver is already going up the ramp to the freeway to their next destination. Stephen sits you down, and right before you were going to ask what was there for breakfast, he smiles. He opens the bags and finds several different items to eat. A fruit bowl he ordered for you because he knew you loved fruit. The other bags contained breakfast plates for Randy and himself. You reached over and grabbed from his plate, smiling and he smirked back while grabbing your leg and you let out a squeak. Randy comes out and looks at you funny from the sound he heard, and all of you laugh. Sitting down, Randy says looking at Stephen because he couldn't look at you sitting that close.

_"So, thanks for listening to me last night, and oh by the way both of you kept me up almost all night."_ Then he puts food into his mouth. Eating an omelette prepared how he liked it, warm and fresh.

Stephen smiling didn't say a word but looked at you and winked. All of you continued to talk and eat breakfast. Hours passed as the next destination grew nearer. During this time, Randy and Stephen asked if you wanted to play against them on the Xbox. You smiled and said you would play the winner, best two out of three. You were just to busy looking out the window of the RV/Tour Bus. Taking in all the views, the serene pastures of crops, the animals, then nothing but wild grass, native plants from the state you driving through. Just so pleasant, and then Stephen calls you. You turn and see he is giving you the wireless remote. He won your turn, and he smiles as you walk towards him. Holding a cushion in your hand you gesture him to stay seated and you sat on the floor between his legs. You wrap your arms around his legs as he sits back watching the two of you play. He laughs and harasses Randy that you're kicking his ass. Randy looking at you, you're cheating, then laughing. You smack his leg and took it funny but sort of insulting. Now even more determined to win all the matches. Stephen sits up and wraps his big strong arms around your neck, just watching the two of you play. Then out of no where, you raise your arms in victory and yell _"YES! Uh huh, Uh huh, Uh huh!"_ doing a little victory dance on the floor. Stephen laughed hitting Randy on the shoulder, and Randy was shocked how in the hell did this chick beat me. Randy looks to the front and notices we are in the next city of venue.

He gets up and taps your head, _"Your lucky we are here already or it would be another round sweetie."_ Laughing as he walks away, throwing the remote on the chair he was sitting in.

You laugh back and Stephen grabs you and lifts you up. Turning off the TV and sitting on the couch again. You see all the new places. Its now evening and both Stephen and Randy grab their gear bags and all of you walk to the arena.

The divas, being curious walk up to you and Stephen. Even though you know them, they introduced themselves. They were so sweet and so kind, you felt very comfortable. Stephen looks at you as he walks away to get ready for his match. The divas walk with you to the room where you can watch everyone having their matches. As one by one started to leave, Roman and Seth walk in again. Dressed in their gear, already having had their match against Team Hell No. You tense up and they both wink at ya, smile and went to the catering table.

They walk over to the table and sat down drinking their water bottles and eating what they picked out. Seth sitting next to Roman are both facing you. You looking around since it this room was a bit bigger than the last one where they trapped you. You still felt safe because, there were some divas round. You got up and asked Natayla where was the private room, so you can use your cell and get a good signal for your iPad. She tells you and you walk that way. This time you had jeans on, since you had the feeling those two would be around.

You stop right at the door, look around, not seeing those two, you walk in. The peace that is in there, only noise it the screen where the matches are being seen. You have your bottled water and take a sip. You check your emails, make some phone calls and watch the screen. Watching Randy in his singles match, you still laugh at the heel when he brings it out. With your back to the door this time since you knew Roman and Seth didn't see you go in there. You watch the match. The door opens, you quickly turn around and freak, and yell at Roman as he walks in.

_"What the hell? How in the fuck did you find me here of all places. What the hell do you want dammit?"_ Roman comes in and locks the door not even paying attention to you yelling.

Smiling at you as he walks towards the couch, his deep voice tells you, _"Sweetheart, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I have plenty of time before Stephen gets back from his match. Please have a seat."_

You look at him not moving and give him the Im staying right here expression. He stands behind the couch, looking around plotting and then he speaks. _"Okay, I want to talk to you because when I saw you, I...I liked you. I never believed in this crap of love at first sight. I was so drawn to you and I do not even know you yet." _Nervously he says it, and wanting to make sure you can't get out of that room. He knows the door is locked, Seth is outside looking out, and the screen telling him Stephen is no where near that room. Roman jumps the couch and you ran to the door. Seth hears the thump from outside and freaks a bit, then keeps his calm, looking to see if anyone heard it. Nothing, so he goes back to messing w/his cellphone. Roman stronger and faster, he grabs you from behind and pins you to the wall with your back facing him. _"Stop, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk that's it. Please don't scream." _He says breathing a bit heavy on the back of your neck. He sees your neck so smooth as you have it clipped up. Roman starts to place his lips on your neck. Soft pecks, smaller kisses and he works so slowly from one side to the other.

You frozen, literally thinking the worst and mentally screaming for both Randy and Stephen. Not moving feeling him kissing your neck, then it happens. He hits that single spot on your neck that makes you weak in the knees. The only person who has touched that spot is Stephen. You start to relax and release a soft moan, then realize what just happened and tense up again. Roman laughs but looks at exactly where he kissed, does it again. He feels you fighting him. You trying so hard not to let him win that control over you. Thinking you have a boyfriend, and you're not going to cheat on him. You repeat this over and over in your head. Roman continues since now he found that one weak spot on your body. He continues to apply more kisses and pressure to that spot. You then feel him slowly moving his hips up against your body from behind. You cant help but notice, his soft moans with each kiss his places on your neck and pushes his pelvic are firmly against you. Your mind is responding to your hormones racing, but your heart is saying its wrong. You feel so guilty that your enjoying this, because you truly love Stephen. You snap out of this mental trance and tell Roman, _"Roman please get off me, please, I cant do this. Please get off me, let me go."_

The screen lets you know that Randy wins with is vintage moves and the famous RKO. You start to cry, Roman releases you and turns you around. He leans in to kiss your lips and you turn your head, so that kiss is placed softly on your left cheek. _"I will see you later and Thank You for your wonderful moans. I will keep them locked away in my mind. Only you and I will enjoy those thoughts and sounds of you. You will remember them trust me._" Roman once again unlocks the door, hits Seth and they walk away.

You cant help it and keep crying as you slide down the wall. Now sitting, holding your hands to your face thinking to yourself _"What the hell am I going to do? Roman will not stop. I love Stephen, I'm not going to leave him for Roman. "_ Then you feel those kisses on your neck. _"Snap out of it you idiot, you love Stephen. Do not let Roman win, YOU LOVE STEPHEN!"_ Mentally kicking your own ass. The tears fall down even more, the door to this room opens and Randy walks in smiling looking for ya, and then sees you on the floor crying your eyes out. He shuts the door and picks you up. He carries you to the couch and sits on the coffee table in front of you. Holding your hands, he keeps asking what's wrong since you still wont answer him, nor will you look at him. He picks you head up to look right at him. The hurt you have in your eyes, He asks again, _"Hun, what is wrong did someone hurt you? You can tell me. Did Stephen hurt you? If he did I will kick his ass."_ You nod no, and tears keep coming.

_"Then tell me, do you want me to get help?"_ Randy so concerned now wiping away your tears, you nod no.

_"Did something happen in here while we were out there?"_ He gives you a different look since you nod yes.

_"Oh man"_ Wiping sweat from his face with his hand, _"Was it Kaitlyn?"_ you gestured no.

_"Please hun tell me, Does it involve any of the wrestlers here tonight?"_ a yes gesture, now he stays concerned but protective. He has to find out before something else worse might happen.

You look at him and between the tears and emotions you managed to tell Randy,

_"Randy you have to promise me not to tell Stephen, Please promise me."_ looking into his eyes. He says he cant unless he knows the entire story. You then shut down again and Randy notices this, and blurts out loud. _"Okay Okay, I promise just please tell me, I dont want to see you crying." _

You look at Randy and start to tell him what happened with Seth and Roman at the last venue. Anger was building inside this viper. You could see his face grow dark. He grabbed your hands, letting you know its okay. You told him what both Seth and Roman said if you told Stephen, and what the promised to do. Randy jawline was contorted in such a way you knew he was grinding his teeth. Randy still listened and finally when you told him what Roman did just a few moments ago. Randy stood up and lost it, _"Are you fucking kidding me, that bastard!"_ Pacing back and for you tell him _"Please Randy you promised, please, please don't tell him. I want Stephen's mind clear. You know his temper, I don't want him hurt or to even get suspended. Even worse in jail or fired. Please Randy don't..."_ You started to cry and Randy turned reassuring you he won't tell Stephen what happened.

You had one more confession to make and explained to him how you felt and you knew it was wrong because how you loved Stephen. So that was the main reason you broke down. Having the thoughts of another person when you loved Stephen. Randy looked at you, and remembered his thoughts of you that night and how guilty he felt and he is married. He truly understood that part. He walked over to you and hugged you. Giving you his towel, you start to wipe your face from the tears. Kissed your forehead and both of you sat down watching the screen. You wiped your face clean re-did you makeup trying to take any puffiness around your eyes. And finally sat back and continued to watch the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the screen, Randy mentions how well Stephen is doing and how much he has come in this business. You smile at Randy and look back at the screen. Stephen fights hard, turn for turn, punch for punch, then out of no were. Bam! The Brogue Kick, and the crowd goes wild. Randy even laughs at you, when you jumped in your seat, YES! That's my babe! Stephen's theme song plays again, he jumps out of the ring, joins his fans. They go wild with excitement.

Now that you're finally calm, Randy has a bag of snacks. Both of you are munching from it and drinking water. You hear the door open and see Stephen. You look at Randy and run up to Stephen and give him the biggest hug you could ever give him. Laughing he returns the same hug and kisses your head.

_"So what did you think of the match Fella?"_ Looking at Randy, and holding you in his arms. Randy looks at you and you give him the gesture _"You promised" _Randy laughs it was pretty good, could of been better, jerking Stephens chain as they always joke around. Both Randy and Stephen have their bags in their hands and walk with you in between them back to the bus. You see at the far end of the hallway, Roman is looking at you. He turns and walks away, since Seth and Dean Ambrose tug him to follow them. Several wrestlers, asked you if you wanted to join them. You asked them where were they going? They gave you the name of the local pub and you said you would join them when Stephen and Randy were ready to go and they agreed. Standing on the bottom step of the RV/Tour bus, You see Seth elbow Roman and he looks over at you. The twinkle in his eyes as he smiles at you. Standing there for a moment, Dean shoves him, not knowing what is going on. Seth pulls Dean away, making a wise crack oh leave the love bird alone. The lost puppy will find his way back to us. They both laugh and walk away, Seth overhearing where everyone is going, they head out that way. You look down with a sadden look, turn away and shut the door. Roman sees that, but noticed you hesitated to walk away or look away. He knew he got to you, so he didn't give up hope. He runs up to catch up to Seth and Dean, asking where were they going. Seth tells him, _"Oh I have the perfect place for all of us"_

Randy and Stephen now are just putting their shoes on, you tell them where the wrestlers where going and they agreed to go. All of you caught a cab, and arrived at the club. Walking in everyone, waved and gestured come over here. Finally feeling great no Roman, no Seth, nothing. Everyone enjoying themselves, laughing taking pictures w/fans, eating, and some where drinking. You excused yourself to go to the restroom Stephen grabbed your waist and kissed you. His gorgeous blue eyes twinkled, and you smile looking at the buzz he had. You walk to the bathroom. Take care of your business, make up and all, fixing your hair back in your clip then walk back out. Not paying attention to where you're going. You bump into someone, and excuse yourself looking up and your heart hits rock bottom.

Roman, looking at you, smiles and puts one arm on the brick wall stopping you from passing. _"Hello beautiful"_ his deep voice tells you in delight.

You roll your eyes in disbelief, _"Are you kidding me, seriously? What the hell Roman, can you not leave me alone for one day?" _

Roman wanted to kiss you, when Randy stood behind him, glaring at him w/no remorse. _"Is there a problem here?" _Trying really hard to keep his promise and not make a scene for his friend here, so Stephen doesn't find out.

_"Nothing that concerns you Randy, so be on your way"_ Roman looked back at him, then turning back at you. He looks around and he sees you behind Randy pulling him away.

_"Roman not here, please do not make a scene, please leave me alone."_ Pleading with Roman as you pull Randy by the arm and both of you walk back to Stephen and the rest of the group.

When you get back, you see Randy takes your seat you smack him and then Stephen sits you between his legs on the higher chair he is in. Everyone continues to enjoy the night. You keep looking around to see where Roman is at hoping he left. When you look right in front of you about 4 tables away, all three, Dean, Seth and Roman are sitting, eating and drinking. But Roman is the one right in front of you, and will not stop staring. His glare makes you a bit uncomfortable, when Stephen kisses your neck, which startles you.

"You okay babe?" Stephen whispers in you left ear.

_"Oh, sure babe, your lips are a bit cold. That's it."_ Turning to give him a passionate kiss, so Roman can see that you are with Stephen and only Stephen. Making it look nothing is wrong and glance over to Randy.

Randy, laughs because he knew what you were doing. Its still early only 11:34 p.m. and Randy suggests that all of us go walking site seeing at night seeing what the city had. Some of the Divas wanted to go dancing. So we went walking all round and found a club that had all sorts of music. The bouncer at the door saw the wrestlers and said right this way ladies and gentlemen. We all walk in, Stephen wanted to kick back since he back was still bothering him a bit from the match earlier that night. He gave you that look, go have fun. You kissed him, and the divas pulled you to the dance floor. You set yourself free, allowed the music to take a hold of you. Smiling now and then as you were swaying your hips glancing over at Stephen, his eyes loved the way you moved. Dancing non-stop song after song, you were on a natural high and wouldn't stop dancing. There were at times that some divas would dance right next to you and place their hands on your hips and all of you would have this sort of line dance, skin to skin with no room in between. Dancing seductively, you would glance at Stephen and he was grinning from ear to ear, not taking his eyes off you. You were all sweaty but having so much fun. Different styles of songs would play and you danced every single one of them. When you looked at Stephen, he was still smiling but he tapped his wrist making the gesture of please lets go giving you his look I want you now, dang it. You made new friends in the club, you exchange info and where to find you online. All hyped up, you walk back to Stephen plant a kiss with you thrusting your tongue inside his mouth and wrap your arms around him. He returns, the favor and Randy gives a grunt and says _"Get a room you two, because I dont want you keeping me up again tonight."_ Stephen laughs and all of you leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the bus, Stephen sits on the couch not ready to go to sleep just yet. All your hyper energy is rubbing off on him. Randy sits on the chair across from you both. Randy can't help but to look at you two make out. He gets up and goes to lay down, although he is still watching. Stephen kisses you and wraps his big strong arms around your body, pulling you in. You have your arms around his neck and gripping the couch's back. A strong firm you have while you slowly move your hips back and forth on his now bulging area.

As Stephen kisses your neck, you noticed Randy watching and slowly stroking his piece. You smile and turn your head softly whispering in Stephen's ear.

_"Babe, did you know that Randy is watching us and stroking his piece?"_ you letting out a soft giggle.

_"Really? Do you want him? I will let you but you can only do this when I'm around."_ He amazingly wasn't mad about that.

_"The problem is I'm in love with you, and I do not want to share you with anyone. Is that why you are asking for this as well? Do you want to fuck other people?"_ You sat on his lap, not moving a muscle.

_"Hahaha, no my beautiful baby girl, I only want you and I only love you. I see how the wrestlers look at you here." _He said laughing out loud looking at you.

_"I'm the one who has you with me every night here. You stay in my bed here. I have your heart, I have your soul. I know you love me deeply, but not as much as I love you. I'm madly in love with you. And you know I'm a freaky man in the bedroom. And like I stated before, I will only allow you with Randy because he is married and I know he won't tell because he would be screwing himself and does not want to get busted." _As he continued to say,still looking at you.

Now you are freaking because of Roman and Seth. Did he know of that? Damn your mind almost lost it. When he grabs you and kisses you. The passionate kisses, the teasing and the foreplay, excites you again. He tells you to go get Randy and tease him but not before you suck him. You get on your knees before him, rubbing your hands on his jeans and on his engorged cock. Stephen pulls open his belt and jeans, and unzips his jeans for you in such a quick manner. The attention you give Stephen, the teasing and moaning while you have your mouth over his twitching hard piece. He tilts his head back, closes his eyes, opens his mouth in total pleasure. You hitting all the right movements making him squirm on the couch. Stephen grabs your hair and pulls up while leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Randy is solid by this point he cant help it any more, he closes his eyes and follows the same thoughts from the night prior. When all of a sudden, he feels hands on him. He quickly opens his eyes and freaks a little bit. He looks at Stephen since you are on your knees in front of his bed touching him. He doesn't know how to react, seeing Stephen stroking himself, and feeling you with your mouth all over his rock solid piece. Randy groans in delight can't believe this is happening right in front of Stephen. He begins to thrust his pelvic up into your mouth, and surprisingly taking all of it in. You pull back, get up and whisper into Randy's ear, _"You better get a condom." _then walk back to Stephen. Stephen smiling at the look on Randy's face because he doesn't have any condoms.

You gesture to Randy to come and sit on the couch as well. Looking down at his throbbing dick, making faces and thinking to himself, _I'm so buying a lot of condoms in the morning. _He gets up, and walks towards the couch and sits down w/his hand stroking himself now and looking at you. You have now taken off Stephen's, shirt, boots and finally his pants, leaving him so vulnerable. Randy was already bare when he was under the sheets in bed, so he was ready. You looked at Randy, and whispered while Stephen was holding you and kissing your breasts. "_You will only get a blowjob my dear Randy as your punishment for no condoms. When you get them, then and only then can you thrust that thick hard dick inside me as hard as you want. Until then you can only imagine what you can't have."_

Randy felt the hard throbbing in his dick wanting to literally pound Stephen's girlfriend. He knew he couldn't ask anyone for a condom because he is married. So now he can only endure this throbbing pain until you decided to taste him, touch him, and suck him. Stephen tells Randy _"Hey fella, sit that way so we can get into a better position."_

Randy moves almost laying down on the couch with one leg on and off the couch. Stephen holding you up, exposing your breasts and wet treasure towards Randy. You look at Randy, seeing his eyes eating you alive from top to bottom. Stephen brings his hand around to the front and inserts a finger to play with your clit. You tilt your head back on to Stephen's chest moaning in delight. Both of you swaying back and forth, moaning in delight. Randy growing impatient. Gets up, and you now have both Stephen and Randy in front and behind you. Randy kissing, licking and sucking one of your breasts as Stephen plays with the other. Your moans become louder, and your body wants to shiver but you control it, thinking _"No, not yet. Damn is this really happening? Oh shit, this feels so damn good." _Stephen removes his wet hand so Randy can play with your clit. Stephen in returns is sitting on the arm of the couch using your juices as a lubricant while he strokes his dick against your body. Randy truly enjoying himself is uncontrollably thrusting 3 fingers inside of you making you squirm, moan and some small cries. You feel his hard dick against your thigh and pelvic area. His soft thrusts and his hard dick moving against you. You feel Stephen's dick sliding against your ass and lower back while he held your waist. Kissing you neck, shoulders and back. You can't help but let out, quivering moans of delight. All this attention is making you grow near that explosion of pleasure.

Pushing Randy off and laying him back, you are now leaned over perfectly for Stephen to penetrate you. You look back and smile as he slides slowly inside you. You moan and now pay attention to Randy. Using your hands and mouth, your strokes, your tongue bring Randy such pleasure he can not stay quiet, he grunts loudly, and grabs the back of the couch wanting to thrust so hard. You take all his dick and moaning, while Stephen is keeping a rhythm inside you. Harder thrusts come from both Stephen and Randy. Your cries of pleasure make them work harder for it. Non stop thrusting, your head bobbing, you grab Randy's hips and take it all. Randy grabs your hair and literally rides your mouth as you put pressure with your lips. Stephen hears you moans and begins to slam his dick hard inside. Both hearing you starting to climax, keep ramming you. You are the first to climax, shaking in total pleasure. Your soft cries, bring Stephen to push all the way in and holding it while he explodes inside. His loud grunt makes you fill with delight pleasing your man. Then came Randy, not wanting to stop he slows down, but you give him hard suctions and he moans as he is about to climax. You pull him out and start to suck his balls while stroking him. His thrusts quiver as he explodes all over his stomach and your hand. "_Oh fuck me girl_" Randy exclaimed in delight.

You smile as Stephen holds you from behind. The three of you get up, with clothes in hand and all walk back to the beds. Randy walking in front while cleaning himself. Turns and looks at Stephen for permission to kiss you, _"May I?"_ Stephen nods, and Randy looks at you with the most grateful look and kisses you so softly. When he pulls away, he smiles and says _"Thank you my little one." _He gets into bed, exhausted and knows he will have no problem sleeping now. Closes his eyes and drifts away.

Stephen still holding you, clothes drop to the floor and he picks you up and lays you in bed. He then lays next to you. You both not really tired stare into each others eyes for what seems for ever. He breaks the silence when he says, _"I love you"_ and places his warm hand upon your face. You lean into him and kiss him with your soft lips. His blue eyes looking back at you with such content. He caresses you with his strong arms and holds and you place your head on his chest. Eyes closing, you both drift away in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning has arisen, as the rays glisten through the blinds of the side window. You awake, and find yourself in bed alone. You find a note that read, _"Baby, Randy and I went for promos for the next Pay-Per-View. I didn't want to wake you. There are several options for breakfast on the table. We will be back in several hours. Stay in the RV/Bus and we will go anywhere you want when I return. To enjoy the rest of the day." "PS, I love you from your mind, to your treasure to your toes" _You laugh because you knew what he meant.

You get up, lay your clothes out on his side of the bed, grab your towel and head for the shower. Taking your shower you think of last night and realized how much you enjoyed it and how Stephen enjoyed it. You laughed because Randy really enjoyed it. You knew Stephen loved to do the freaky neaky in the bedroom but with you. You were surprised, that he allowed last night to happen. You continue to bathe and get out. You dried off, clothes on and you finish your makeup and hair. Sitting in the living area, you have your iPad searching the web for places to visit in the current city while eating breakfast. Jotting down several places, you check you emails and your usual routine daily. You upload your pictures from your cell to a private album on a social media. Its been around three hours later and you hear the text message alarm. You check it and see its Randy and Stephen playing around w/your cell. Both asking the same questions one after another. You laugh at them and text them back. _"Okay, little boys, if you don't behave mommy will not give you your favorite dish" _Another text back is from Stephen, " _:( We are sorry mommy. Daddy will be home soon. LOL "_ You laugh at how silly he is and continue to search the web. They are back, you sitting playing the Xbox, and smile at Randy _"Now you see how I kicked your ass" _, smirking when you say it. He bops you on the head w/a newspaper and sits on the couch.

Stephen, kisses your neck and asks _"Well are you ready? Where do you want to go?" We have the rest of the day, what do you want to do first."_ Turning and looking up at Stephen,_"Well babe, I know I can't have you in the sun, so it has to be something indoors."_ So you gave suggestions and Randy frowned on some of them, and you flipped him off, and laughed. _"You can stay here alone if you want Randy, since its lunch time. Lets go eat at a bar/grill first." _ Randy knew he couldn't because of Seth, especially Roman. He didn't want to risk any of you getting hurt.

Today you three walked around, it was cloudy so all were enjoying the views of the city. Finally came to an interesting bar and grill called "Willy Foo Foo" You couldn't help but laugh at the name. Walked in, were seated in a round booth in a private area so not to really be disturbed. Each of you drinking your beverage of choice, and eating from the menu. Done with your meal, paid the tab and went on your way. Now where to go, next you guys actually spent all day site seeing, walking through parks, Randy and Sheamus take pictures w/fans now and then, and you were obviously taking pictures of everything, selfies, Randy, Stephen, Artists, Musicians, etc. It was soon starting to get dark. So all of you started to walk back, the south breeze made it a bit cooler and more of an enjoyable walk. You were so happy it was half way into the second week of you spending time with your boyfriend and others and were ecstatic that both of these nuts actually took time to take you out. You had so much fun, you got back to the RV. You looked around an noticed no one was in the parking area and it was silent. Randy noticed and said _"Ah everyone is probably out partying since we all have to leave in a few more days."_ Stephen shrugged and you guys walked in, you were the first to see Seth, three other guys that looked Samoan bodybuilders, and Roman seating in the living area. You stopped in your tracks, Stephen bumped into you, and Randy at the door entrance.

_"What the bloody hell fella? What yer doing in here? I don't know you three fellas."_ Stephen directing his comments at Seth and Roman in an aggressive way. He puts you behind him and in front of Randy.

Randy on the other hand puts you behind him and whispers to you, _"If shit goes down run out the door and keep running until you find a security guard or someone, don't come back." _

_"Good Evening, Sheamus, I just wanted to know if I could have a talk with your girlfriend in private since she has been ignoring me the entire damn time she has been here,"_ Roman said a demanding tone.

_"Yes she has Roman, and I find it insulting that she will not even sit or talk with us."_ Seth adding his two cents.

Stephen looking confused, and Randy looked at you and gestured to you shut up. Your eyes widened at both Roman and Seth. Roman glaring at you then licking his lips. Your heart is pumping fast and you feel like all hell is going to turn loose. Roman says, something in Samoan and the three guys attack Stephen and Randy. Fighting Randy yells, _"RUN!" _You run down the few steps and as you reach for the latch, There was another guy standing at the door holding it shut. You start to cry, and panic mode kicks in. Stephen and Randy give it all they got and swinging and fighting hard but all five guys were just to much for them and were overpowered. As they were being held down, Stephen and Randy were being tied up and mouths taped.

You were hysterical, seeing these men continue to beat up Stephen and Randy. Crying you begged Roman, _"Roman please make them stop! Quit hurting them! Stop It! Please! What the fuck Roman?! Stop it, Please! _

Roman looking at you, gestures to the men he brought and they stopped. You run to Stephen and Randy on the floor crying. Touching their faces, crying and looking at Roman then Seth. _"Why? Roman, Why are you doing this?" _All the while tears are dramatically falling from your face.

_"Really my dear, I told you not to tell anyone. I told you, I would come back and get your boyfriend and all in my way. And I said when I was done with them, I would come back for you. and I even said I will have you willingly and you would like it, did I not say that to you." _His green eyes piercing into you as he walks towards you and squats in front of you. Touching your face, you reacted by punching him with your left hand which knocked him backwards. Angered, holding the left side of his jaw he looked at those guys and the beating commenced. You put yourself on top of Stephen in a dangerous position so those men couldn't beat him but Roman pulled you off and into his lap before you would get hit. Screaming as Roman held his arms around you. You gave him a headbutt and scrambled up to your feet to run when Seth and his speed, jumped Roman on the floor holding his forehead snatched you by the back of your head, pulling your hair and holding you on the ground face down.

Seth with his 200 lb frame laying on top of you, scares the crap out of you by licking the back of your neck and thrusting you from behind. He knew you still had your clothes on, but the fear he could smell from you drove him wild. Roman made the beatings stop. Roman smiled and told Seth to get you up. Seth really held his grip on you because they underestimated your strength. You wouldn't look at anyone but Stephen crying, saying you were so sorry.

Stephen's face all red filled with such anger that murder crossed his mind. Randy also full of anger, but his face was red from the beatings, a cuts and broken skin. They laid there helpless and the worst thoughts were running through their minds. Randy wanted to break free, knowing your secret, and feared what was coming. Stephen was so lost and wondering why you were saying you're sorry but didn't care at that moment, he just wanted to protect you.

Roman stands to the left of you and looking down at Stephen and Randy, he says to you. _"You can make this so easy for yourself and them."_ Pointing at them, he looks back at you, _"All you have to do is come with me to the back room willingly and enjoy it. That is it, is that such a hard request?" _

You are tired, the tears still running down your face. You keep looking at Stephen and Randy all the while shakes his head no. Stephen mumbling something underneath the duck tape and jerking on the floor trying to break free. You keep looking around for something, but are more scared of what will happen to Stephen and Randy if you don't do what Roman and Seth want. You are thinking the worst and literally fear for everyones life, yours, your boyfriends and Randy. He has a little girl and a wife, you don't want that baby girl to grow up without her dad. You look at Roman terrified, _"That is all you want is to fuck me, you jackass?" _Seth laughed, _"Whoa this one has some balls bro. None of the others had this much fight." _

Roman looking at Seth to shut up, he smiles as he touches your face. _"No my dear, I'm going to make love to you, you WILL like it. Seth on the other hand I can't make no promises." _

The only noise being heard is from Stephen and Randy, mumbles that seem to be saying, _"No, don't babe" "You don't have to do this"_ and even _"Don't you fucking touch her, you Mother Fucker"_

Then Seth already bulging at all the excitement, his sadistic persona was tired of waiting. He pulled out a 9mm and aimed it at Stephen. In that moment you hit Seth's right arm and the gun went off. You screamed when you hit the floor, and looking at Stephen crying. With all the confusion, Seth ended up hitting one of the big guys right in the head with the bullet. Stephen's breathing erratic, and you both looking at each other, tears fall from his face. "Noooo, Stop it please! Please Roman I'll do anything just please don't hurt or kill them!" Screaming, begging, for the abuse to stop on them.

Roman yelled at Seth, _"You dumbass give me that fucking gun."_ Then he heard what you said, and stared at you for a few moments. _"Well you know what I want. That is all I'm asking and like a man of my word. And you know I do what I say. I get you how I want. I will leave, but if any of you try to get the authorities on any of us. I can still get you from the inside of a prison and I will kill all of you. and your family, and even children" _Looking at Randy with the last comment.

You get closer to Randy and tell him, "_I'm so sorry for getting you into this sugar. I don't want your little girl to grow up without you." _Kissing his forehead. Then you look at Stephen, tears fill your eyes with such regret, _"Baby, I'm so sorry I can't live my life if I end up being the reason you die, I can't bare it. Please forgive me for what I don't want to do but have to." , _kissing the duct tape where his lips would be and caressing his face. You look into his eyes one last time before you get up.

Seth runs to the back room, and Roman reaches for you and pulls you away. You hold your head down in disgust and will not stop crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth being in the bedroom, pulled the blankets off the bed only leaving the fitted sheet and pillows. Wanting to take you first, he reaches for you and throws you on the bed like a piece of meat. You rush backwards with your back to the headboard, crying and with your legs up to your chest. Seth looks at you, _"I wouldn't fight if I were you. I can make it very rough and very uncomfortable." _Seth crawls on the bed like a puma stalking its prey. He grabs your legs and pulls you to the center of the bed underneath him. Pure instinct you start to swing, and hit but his eyes widen and grabs your arms with one hand pinning them above your head. The neverending flow of tears continue. Seth pulls out a switchblade and you froze.

_"Seth, don't even think about cutting her."_ Roman gave his warning to his sadistic friend who enjoyed scaring the women they had.

_"Relax Roman, I'm cool I just need help taking of the clothes unless you want to help me."_ Seth smiling at Roman.

Roman sitting on the only chair to the left side of the room gets up and slides into the bed. Caressing your face he uses his other hand to unbutton your blouse and pulls it out from under your jeans. Seeing the white lace bra you have on, you hear from both of them soft groans. Seth ties your hands with some duct tape. He then moves to take off your jeans and Roman takes off your bra. You keep looking at Roman to make Seth stop, your body shaking in fear, the tears from your eyes. You think to yourself, _Why did they pick you? How is it, that this gentle beast can be so cruel. Why does he do this to women or even hang around Seth" _Roman wipes your tears, and leans in to your right ear whispering, _"Baby girl, please don't fight him. I don't want him to hurt you. The less you fight, he won't be an animal."_

Seth jumps off the bed pulls off his shirt, kicks off his boots and pulls is jeans off. All bare, he crawls back on the bed and sits on both your lower legs. Studying or thinking of what he shall do with you next. You tense in disgust that he is even touching you. Roman sees this, he turns your face to look at him. _"Just keep looking at me, don't pay attention to him. I know that is hard, just imagine its me making love not him."_ You put your face to Roman's chest and cry. Seth opens your legs as he rubs his hands aggressively on your thighs, licking your legs as he moves up. Stopping at you inner thighs he has your legs over his shoulders.

Seth looks at Roman and being the asshole he is says, _"Ha, its time to eat"_

Roman freaking out at that comment, _"You're a sick bastard you know that, right?"_

Seth holding your thighs he begins to kiss your outer lips, licking them. He then lunges his tongue inside to play with your clit. He starts to eat you aggressively, then he moves one hand and pushes two fingers in your dry hole. You cringe in pain as he keeps thrusting you with two, then three fingers. You keep grinding your teeth in pain. You look at Roman with pain in your eyes, terrified. Roman leans in to peck your lips, he places several pecks on your lips then holds the last one. Seth seeing this, growls at Roman, _"Get off man, she is mine at the moment you can have her ass when I'm done." _

Roman not intimidated by Seth one bit, bites his head off in return, _"Look you fucking prick, you better and you better listen clearly. You damage her in any way, that I can't make love to her. I will fucking turn you in and I don't care if I go to jail for a life time. Do I make myself clear."_

Seth looks at Roman and says, _"Fine I'll go easy on the bitch." _

Seth continues to enjoy himself, licking, fingering and he starts to feel moisture, he quickly looks up at you and sees your face in disgust and cringing still in pain. Laughing he places your clit inside his mouth and starts to suckle it. Your body now betraying you and starts to give into the sensations of your hormones. In your mind, you're disgusted knowing its wrong and you didn't ask for this. Your hips start to quiver, and move uncontrollably. You push your face into Romans chest, less tears are falling. Finally emotionally exhausted from the tears you just lay there no emotion, nothing. Roman sees your eyes empty not even disgust as you look past him and not at him. Roman holds your head, touching your face, playing with your hair and nothing, no response from you. Seth gestures Roman to move. Seth rock hard from all the excitement pushes his dick inside you. Thrusting into your moist area. He gets off on dominating the females species. You lay there, he starts to pound harder and faster. The only motions you have is from Seth ravaging your body. You don't have it in you to fight no more. Finally, after what seems forever. Seth plunges w/all his strength as he unloads inside you. He gets up like it was nothing, wipes himself off, gets dressed and leaves the room.

Roman gets off the bed and puts the gun on the chair that he sat on earlier. Opens the door and tells Seth _"You guys clean up that damn mess, get rid of the body and Seth you clean all that crap off the wall since your dumbass pulled the trigger."_ Then speaking Samoan to the two guys left inside, not to let Seth harm those two on the floor and then shuts the door again.

Both Randy and Stephen were sitting on the floor now, and managed to get a glimpse of your lifeless body on the bed. Stephen's tears fall down his face, Randy's eye were glaring at Seth. Seth buckling his belt and fixing his shirt back inside his pants giving them his sadistic smile, licking his fingers, then laughing at them. Knowing what he did he enjoyed the energy of the atmosphere, the power he had over them.

Roman just lays there next to you, stroking your hair hoping you would snap out of it. He talks to you softly, cuts the duct tape off from your hands. Kissing your hands, whispering the sweet nothings he had been planning to tell you. He grabbed one of the blankets on the floor and covered you, then just wrapped his arms around you from behind and let you recuperate. Several hours past and it was barely 1 a.m. Roman wakes up and sees you facing him. He strokes your hair, trying to wake you up. You start to move and open your eyes. He smiles, and says _"Morning beautiful."_ He still has his arms wrapped around you except the one hand playing with your hair. You look around, and the first thing that came to mind was Stephen, then Randy.

_"Where is Stephen and Randy?"_ barely able to speak you try to get up but hurt all over.

_"Hush now beautiful, they are alive and doing well. I made sure Seth wouldn't hurt them."_ We need to talk about us.

_"I know this will sound bad on my part, but... I still haven't had my time with you to give you the pleasure you deserve. All I want to do is make love to you. That is all I wanted I didn't want this to happen, but you forced me by telling Randy." _Roman stated trying to make it justified that Seth literally raped you.

_"I will make love to you now and show you the pleasures that should have been shown earlier, and by only me. I will do this making you enjoy every minute of it and when you cum. I will be pleased and will be on my way." _Roman said as he waited patiently for several hours to have you.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman gets up slowly from your side, He takes off his shirt, unbuckles his pants and completely undresses. Looking down at you, standing skyclad he tells you to look at him. You open your eyes and couldn't help the muscle tone all over his body. His long black hair caressing his head, his rugged jawline and shoulders. The pecks on his chest, the abdominal wall so firm, then his pelvic area and you can't help look at his manhood. Hanging proudly with its size and thickness, not even fully erected yet. You always were fond of him, always thought what he looked like naked. Although you have been secretly thinking of him since the first time he touched you. Just didn't want things like this to happen. He lays next to you again and his dick touching your thigh. Roman gets very close to you, he leans in for a kiss. Places his thin lips against yours, want to hold him but are resisting. He gives you more passionate kisses and inserts his tongue, deep kisses, lavishing kisses. You never knew a man could kiss like this. Touching your body softly, you were very confused. He is making you have sex, according to him making love, all know its rape, and yet he is way too damn gentle. He is treating you as if you were his true love, his soulmate by placing all these soft kisses, soft touches. He turns you over, here is where you got worried and afraid what he might do. Surprisingly he again is so gentle kissing you neck, and he again hits that spot he found the last time he touched you. Feeling his dick against you bottom while he kisses your back. You feel soft movement from him. He lowers himself, kissing further and further down. Touching, rubbing every part of your body. Your body again starts to betray you due to Roman is awakening parts of your body that you didn't even knew existed. You were truly getting turned on, and again refrained from making a sound. He turns you back over, his green eyes looking at you. He gets down on the bed and begins to slowly kiss and lick your legs as he very carefully moves up your body. Roman slowly opens your legs and he kisses your lower thighs.

He looks at you again and says,_"Don't worry about anything. Just lay there, you will join me when you're ready." _

As he continues with these soft kisses, and firm wet licks he is now very close to a now very wet part of your body. Knowing your legs hurt from Seth's assault, he just slid them open a bit more and let them lay there. He goes down and places his firm tongue on your clit, moving his tongue up and down on it. Placing your clit in his mouth soft licks, soft sucking, feeling you softly moving your hips. He smiles and continues to pleasure you with such delight. Knowing you are now almost open to him. Roman looks at you, smiling the sexy smile he does in the ring. He lays his 260 lb frame on top of you, gently opening your legs so you can accept him. He kisses your breasts, and enjoys every part of it. You let out a soft gasp followed by a softer moan. He smiles and continues to please you and enjoys himself. In his mind he wanted to you accept all his body willingly, hence on his waiting to penetrate you. Now fully erected, he can feel his dick throbbing and somewhat aching; making him release low moans.

Suddenly, he feels your hands on his head, caressing him. The look in his eyes is pure delight and full of love in an awkward sort of way. He lays on top, you feeling his soft movements, with the gestures and pleading if he can enter you moist hole. He comes up to your lips and gives you gentle pecks on your lips while you placed your hands on the back of his head. Another moan comes from his body, makes him finally speak again.

_"My beautiful, Will you allow me to enter you and please you. I want you to feel all of me and to enjoy it. I promise to be so gentle and will only do what you want."_ His eyes deeply looking into yours.

You thinking for a few moments, staring back into his eyes nodding yes. So delighted, Roman grabbed the head of his dick and very carefully inserted it. You cringe because of the pain, he stops. You look at him that its okay. He moves slowly, and now fully inside, his mind is in total bliss. Feeling your hot, moist hole tightly around his dick. He moves his hips back and forward. Although you are in pain, you're enjoying the thickness of his piece. He has fully laid completely on top of you and he continues to move slowly. Hearing your soft moan of pleasure and it wasn't pain, he kisses your neck. Feeling your arms wrap around his waist, his body reacts by giving him pleasure bumps, that are similar to goose bumps. He quivers and gently moves faster, and props himself on his lower arms. He looks at your breasts slightly bouncing from his thrusts. Your turmoil has your eyes tearing up, that your enjoying this sexual pleasure even though its against your will. You let your bliss take over, and through the pain you start to move in rhythm with Roman. Your hands start to rub all his back and down to his ass grabbing, pulling him in you. You do not let out loud sounds so Stephen will not hear that you enjoying this with Roman. All that can be heard is Roman with his grunts, and moans seeing you embrace his manhood and all his pleasure.

Stephen hearing Roman's sounds enrages him, that his love is being raped again by these monsters. He continues trying to break free. Randy keeps looking around seeing what can be done, looking at these big men and Seth. Randy thinking _"That sick mother fucker, I'm so going to take revenge for this. My poor little friend." _He keeps hearing your cries and screams from earlier, which breaks his soul.

Roman starts to give you deeper thrusts, it starts to become harder and harder to restrain your moans of pleasure. Now biting your lower lip, you pull Roman down on top of you. One hand still on his ass pulling him in as you raise your hips. Using your right hand to move his hair from his neck and wrap your right hand under his arm grabbing his shoulder. Almost digging your nails into his shoulder you begin to suck his neck, and you apply such pressure sucking, he lets out a hard sound. The same sound that is heard when he roars in the ring after slamming is opponents to the mat.

Seth looks back towards the room, and begins to tease Stephen, _"Ha sounds like your woman is fucking him hard."_

Stephen continues to be enraged and still mumbles from under the duct tape. Seth yanks the tape off Stephen's mouth and said, _"What was that GingerSnap? I couldn't hear ya."_ Still continuing to provoke Stephen.

Stephen's voice so enraged he yells, _"I'm going to fucking bloody kill you when I get loose from these binds. Yer arse is going to regret ever looking at my sweet girlfriend. I..."_

Seth cutting him off, _"Hahaha, she was sweet alright, very tasty!"_ Licking his fingers again with that smile of his.

Roman cringing that you're sucking his neck so hard but whispers to you, _"Damn baby, don't stop make me cum inside you like that, do it again. I never knew you had that animal inside you."_ And continues to thrust into you, grunting with each thrust. You continue to suck harder with each thrust to muffle out your cries and moans. As you start to climax, Roman feels you swelling up. _"Oh shit baby, You're swelling up on my dick."_ Both of you keep the same rhythm and finally both explode. Your body quivers uncontrollably, and his lower area does the same. You release him, while he just falls on top of you. You have your neck turned looking at the gun he left on the chair and his head is on your chest. You close your eyes before he can see you looking at the gun and his picks up his head looking at you. He, kisses you on your neck to where he starts to suck on it and gives you his mark as if to put his claim on your neck with his lips, then whispering, _"I love you baby." _

Finally, finished dripping all his juices inside you, he pulls out and gets up to clean himself. Putting his pants and boots back on. He buckled his belt, opens the door leaving you partially exposed. While walking out he puts his shirt back on and then pulls his hair back in a ponytail. At that moment although still in pain, you jump out of bed and grab the gun. You cock it, and hold your ground, thinking of what to do in the few moments you have. No one knew you knew how to use a gun. You walk slowly, and glance that no one sees you. Naked you walk toward the living area and Seth tells Roman where's my gun. Roman turns around to find the end of the gun in point blank range and ready to be fired with the safety off. He pulls his hands up and walks backwards.

You tell Roman to stay in front of you and for him to tell his friends to untie Stephen and Randy.

Stephen tells you, _"Babe don't shoot them they are not worth you getting into trouble. We can call the bloody cops." _

You yell at Seth to stay the fuck still or you will put a bullet in Roman and then shoot him in the head and not to think twice that you will not do it. Stephen and Randy are free but try to talk you out from shooting anyone. Tears are in your eyes. Telling Roman to sit next to Seth, and you yell at the big guys and tell them to leave. Seth tries to get up but you pull the trigger and nearly missing his thigh. _"Next time I won't miss you fucking animal"_ Glaring at him so badly wanting to pull the trigger. Now that it is just Randy, Stephen, Roman and Seth. You tell Seth to get up and sit on the floor where he had Stephen. Seeing the fear in his eyes he gets to his knees sitting on the floor. You tell Stephen and Randy to beat the living shit out of Seth, while you point the gun at Roman.

Randy being an ex-military soldier, calmly tries to get you to give him the gun, _"Hun, baby girl, you do not want to shoot anyone. I can not even imagine what you feel right now. Please give me the gun." _

You do not take your eyes off of Seth, and from your peripheral vision see Randy walking towards you, _"Don't fucking get near me Randy!"_ Now raising the gun to Seth's head. Seth closes his eyes. Randy raises his hands and backs off. At that moment Stephen grabbed you and pulled you towards him, Randy grabbed the gun upward but the gun goes off again hitting Seth. Seth falls to the floor yelling he was hit. Randy yelled at Roman, _"Grab him and get the fuck out of here, now dammit!"_ Roman picks up Seth seeing it was just a flesh wound across his face. They run out the door, and take off.

Stephen and Randy trying to control you, you're kicking, screaming and practically losing it before there eyes. Stephen falls to the ground with you. They both can barely hold you down. Crying, and screaming, _"Let me the fuck go! Don't touch me! Ahhhh! Don't fucking touch me damn you!"_ You head butt Stephen he falls to the side and you punch Randy and ran to the back room. _"You okay Stephen?"_ Randy glimpses at Stephen, then running after you. You slammed the door and ran to the far left corner behind the chair, in a fetal position crying your eyes out. All Randy could hear was, _"I'm sorry so sorry. I'm sorry so sorry"_ being repeated over and over, as you were rocking yourself. Stephen is standing next to Randy trying to get near you, both have tears in their eyes. Stephen starts to talk to you, while Randy goes and gets a blanket that was thrown on the floor.

_"Baby, its me mama, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay."_ So heart broken these animals hurt you so. Stephen has never seen you this way. _"Fella what are we going to do? Look at her, me baby girl is in some panic mode. Do we take her to the hospital, Do we keep her here? What the bloody hell do we do?"_ Wiping his tears from his eyes.

Randy also teary-eyed first covers you with the blanket then responds,_"Sheam..Ugh I mean Stephen, First lets get her to calm down. She did shoot Seth, and we don't want her arrested while in the hospital. Then how do we explain that dead body that was taken out of here? The bullet hole in the couch over there? Let's think this through for a bit. She is our main concern." _


	10. Chapter 10

They both sat there watching you until you fell asleep. They wrapped you in that blanket, slowly picked you up and placed you on the bed. Stephen stated he would take first watch over you. Morning came, you opened your eyes and saw Stephen laying next to you and Randy on the chair in the room apparently they fell asleep. You just look at Stephen how peaceful he looked. You try to move and the pain was worse than yesterday, you cringe making a sound that woke up Randy. Randy half asleep got up and said _"Stephen, Wake up" _

Randy sits on the bed next to you and Stephen sits up. They both look at you smiling, hoping you feel better. Stephen is the first one to speak, taking a deep breathe, _"Baby, how do you feel?" _

You look at him, _"What do you mean? What the hell happen, Why am I so sore? I hurt all over. " _

They look at each other confused, Randy speaks, _"Sweetie, what do you remember from yesterday?" _

Looking at him like he was stupid, _"Uh, Randy we were walking back to the RV from all day, but that still doesn't explain why I'm so damn sore. It feels like I went a round with King Kong." _

Stephen takes a deep breathe, _"Hun. Is there anything you want to tell me about Roman Reigns?" _

You glared at Randy, _"You Prom..." "I didn't tell him sweetie."_ Randy stated in a hurry.

Now you were confused and started to wonder what the hell happened. You look back at your boyfriend and see the bruise on his face, even Randy had facial injuries. You sat there, looking down noticed you were naked under the blanket. _"Ummph"_ the muffled sound came, and cringing from pain from while trying to move back to the head board. You feel the pain from your arms, see some bruises on your wrists, and the pain in from your ribs. The excruciating pain from your private area and legs. Again, trying to figure out what's going on you look around the room. Seeing both Stephen and Randy looking at you like you were the most fragile thing around. One wrong move and you would break. You take a deep breathe and look at the man you love with all your heart. _"Baby, I love you but I can not tell you about Roman. I know your temper and if I tell you...You, you will go after him and I don't want you to get hurt." _

Randy looking at Stephen, _"She doesn't remember what happen Stephen. Go easy on her."_

Looking at both of them again, _"No Shit! Wait...What do you mean I do not remember? What the hell? Am I going to have to play 20 questions with you two? Tell me dammit, I'm a big girl." _

Randy, _"Sweetie, Stephen already knows about Roman an..."_

Stephen, _"Shut the fuck up Randy. She doesn't remember leave it alone."_

Now really getting irritated, _"Would you two fucking stop beating around the damn bush and tell me what the hell is going on? Tell me why I'm naked, why my body feels like it was beat up by King Kong and why in the hell are your faces bruised up?"_

Stephen couldn't bare to tell you. Seeing how you were last night, he didn't want a repeat. You grabbed his hands, held them. You looked at Randy pleading with him to tell you with your eyes alone. So confused, a bit disoriented, you let go of Stephens hands. You slowly move to the edge of the bed, seeing your face in pain Stephen goes around and helps you, he picks you up and you gesture you want to go take a shower. As he places you in the shower you tell him, you can do it on your own. As you start to take a shower, you keep trying to remember what happened, and how did Stephen find out about Roman. Looking at your wrists, feeling around your body, the pain the bruises. Thinking to yourself you have to talk to Randy alone somehow. After you finish your shower, you slowly fight the pain and get out yourself, since you don't like depending on people. You start to dry off with the towel Stephen left you. He opens the door, hearing that the water was off. _"You okay babe? You need my help?"_

_"No I don't need your help. Did I call for you?"_ the anger in your voice startles him. He leaves the door open, already has your clothes on the bed. He walks to the table and sits by Randy. They both started whispering about what happened, arguing what has to be done. Randy said you needed to find out that you were raped, how you shot Seth, and almost shot Roman. Stephen arguing back that no, you were not going to find out. He didn't want to see you mental breakdown again, that was just to much to bare. And if Randy was a friend he will have to trust him. He would take care of it.

You heard all this and it started to make sense. Instead of breaking down, your mind starting showing you what look like flashbacks. You stumbled to the bed, sat down and saw your hands shaking. You closed your eyes, shaking your head. Seeing all the overflowing images, these horrific memories flush you mind all at once. Sitting there, finally understanding your bruises, your pain, their faces. You slowly get dressed, dry your hair, and walk over to where the two whispering men are at. They hear you and shut up, looking at you. Randy gets up to help you, _"Back off I got it!"_ He looks at you shocked, looks at Stephen and moves his lips _"What the fuck?" _So Randy just pulls the chair out and moved to the other chair. They looked at each other, the anger coming from you. Now they were confused, and this time breakfast was quiet. It was an eerie quiet, you hardly ate anything, got up, slowly struggling but sat on the couch and looked out the window. Stephen and Randy tried all day to make you happy, but you were so full of anger. You were not angry at them directly of what happened, you were made at the fact they wouldn't tell you. The night came and you fell asleep on the couch and Stephen picked you up and put you on the bed. Placed the blanket on you, kissed your forehead and sat watching you all night. His turmoil, his rage, thinking what would be the best payback, the best torture to hurt them, they way hurt you. His eyes felt like they were burning, it was just the tears overflowing with the lack of sleep. Randy in bed, as well laying with his head towards the foot board, keeping an eye on you as well.


	11. Chapter 11

You awake to seeing Stephen asleep on the chair, you sit up and see Randy asleep as well. All is quiet outside. You see your cell and realize its the day of your departure. You get up quietly and gather you things to leave. You're able to move better today, less pain. You move, you look at Stephen, and right when you're about to walk to the bedroom door. Stephen speaks, _"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye. Is that where we are now? Baby I love you, you know that right? I would give my life for you."_ Getting up and walks to you, grabbing your bags and throws them on the bed.

Randy wakes up, and sits on the bed. Hearing Stephen talking to you, he gets up and walks to the door.

_"You don't have to leave me baby. Come with us to Europe and when we come back I will put you on the flight back home."_ Stephen pleading with you, feeling so guilty he couldn't protect you.

_"Give me a reason to stay Stephen. You won't even talk to me. I'm asking you to tell me what happen."_ again giving him a chance to tell you.

_"I can't no, I really don't want to tell yo.."_ Stephen starts speaking when you cut him off.

_"Then there is nothing for us to talk about. Neither one of you can be honest with me. So there is no point of being here."_ Anger stirring in your voice. You go to reach for your luggage.

_"Wait ...Wait, Okay baby, please we can't be like this. Please have a seat."_ Stephen holds your hands, distraught as Randy gets the chair so you can sit.

You sit down and both of them sit in front of you on the bed. They look at each other and start to tell you what happened. You sit quietly, no emotions, no gestures, nor reactions of any kind. As he finishes his story, with tears in his eyes and Randy just looks at you.

He thinks, _"Not one ounce of emotion, What have these animals done to her. Is she in shock? Is that why she isn't making a sound? Oh hell please don't have a break down again."_

You just looked at them both, you take a deep breathe, _"I will tell you something and you two better listen and it better be crystal clear that you hear me. You two will do nothing about this. You two will take your anger out in the ring when you fight The Fucking Shield. Although you will not get yourself suspended nor will you get yourself fired..."_

_"What the hell what do you mean do n-nothing..."_ Randy speaks in shock.

_"Do not cut me off Randy"_, glaring at him. _"I will go to Europe with you two. But its not to enjoy myself, I will be studying their every move. I will get my revenge, and I already know how."_

_"How?!"_ Both Randy and Stephen exclaimed at the exact time.

_"You do not need to know its better for your own safety. But it will be sweet and I will enjoy every minute of it."_ Your mind now cold and sadistic, smiling at your boyfriend and Randy.

Later on that day everyone is getting ready to board the plane. Randy to the left of you and Stephen to the right of you. You see both Seth and Roman, and your blood boils, yet keep a serious face.

_"Remember you two behave, I will handle this."_ Reminding them not to start a fight.

Seth with a stitched up face, from the bullet you shot from his own gun. Which the gun is now somewhere in the ocean with the serial number scratched off. Seth glares at you in pure anger, while Divas talk to him asking what happen to his face.

_"Oh wow, who did you piss off Seth? Next time you should think twice before pissing people off."_ Staring at him with such hate.

Divas and Wrestlers laugh all around and making fun of him. Even Randy and Stephen busted out laughing and this really pissed Seth off even more. Roman grabbed his arm and applied pressure, and pulled him to get up and walk away. Poor Dean just looking around wondering what is going on, he gets up and the three walked towards the gate to board the plane.

Everyone is now getting seated in the plane. Walking you see Seth to the right side as you walk passed him laughing. Stephen now sitting next to the window, then you and with Randy on the other side of the walkway/isle of the plane. Seeing Seth looking at you, since he couldn't let it go. Not liking the idea of women having one over him. Roman whispers something to him, and he then looks back at you smiling. So you flip him off, followed by the bang bang gesture of a gun and laughing.

Randy saw this, and shook his head, _"This chick is literally provoking Seth. What the hell is she doing? I wish she would have told us. I am now really going to have to keep an eye on her."_

Now in Europe, everyone is jet lagged and some wanting to go to sleep. You on the other hand have plans, you actually found The Shield's assistant. Asked her if she knew where they were at or if she knew their daily routine so you wouldn't bother them. Being so convincing as you two chatted like best friends, she smiled and gave you a copy of their routine. And even noticed she had their cell #'s on the sheet, top right corner. Laughing to yourself, _Gee I wonder what R# S#, and D# mean, hahaha! _Perfect, everything is just right. Now seeing the time, you know they are somewhere at a bar.

Texting Roman, Stephen sees you texting says _"What are you doing texting him?"_

_"I'm putting my revenge into motion. I will give you the details as they develop. okay babe?"_ Looking behind your shoulder. Stephen smiled that you said babe, he just stays there looking at your phone for Roman's response.

_"Hey Rom it's me, where are you? I need to talk about what happen between us"_ **(send)**

**Message Received:** _"Oh hey baby, I didn't think you would talk to me ever. I do want to talk. We are at this club down the street from the hotel. Are you going to stop by?"_

_"Who is we, Rom? When I said I want to talk I mean just you and I, that is it."_ **(send)**

**Message Received: **_"Its us three, Dean, Seth and myself. Do you want me to stop by your hotel room?"_

Stephen growled as he was reading this, _"Seriously babe, I don't want him anywhere near you. I don't like him calling you baby. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" _

_"Babe, I will tell you both when we get back at the hotel room and show you how I even got his number. I will tell you what I can for what I have planned, the rest is secret the less you know the better. I will always love you remember that Stephen"_ Hugging him and putting your head on his chest.

Pleased that you are showing him love again and not this different person he is now seeing. He is content with that and reads your response.

_"Rom, Uh, You can't come to my Hotel room. Uh, Stephen and Randy are both in the same room and besides I am a bit jet lagged. So we will text tomorrow, okay? Night"_ **(send) **

**Messaged Received: **_"Dammit, okay beautiful. I miss your body underneath me. I miss your smell when I kissed your neck. I look forward to chatting. Take care and sweet dreams my beautiful."_

Stephen feels you shiver as you read that message. He wraps his arms around you showing you comfort. You turn around and hug him again. Grabbing you by your hand, walking towards Randy, the three of you check into your hotel and fall asleep. Although you do not sleep for the first few hours, thinking how to precisely get even. Your eyes finally close and you drift away with Stephen's arms wrapped around you.


	12. Chapter 12

Awakened by the buzzer on your cell, that you received a text message. You being the lighter sleeper of the three. You grab your cell and read the message and already guessing who it is.

**Message Received:** _"Morning Beautiful, I hope you slept well. I miss you already. I'm about to go to the gym. Then a promo for tonight's show. Hope to see you soon. " _

_"Oh hey, Morning Rom. Sorry I didn't any sleep last night. We will talk soon. Have fun at the promo."_ **(send)**

**Message Received: **_"Aw my poor baby. Wish I could have been there to help you sleep. I truly do care about you (Y/N). I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm sorry I did what I had to do to you. Oh have to go...already at the gym. Bye my love. :) "_

_"Laters"_ **(send) **

Putting the cell back on the nightstand. You see Randy looking at you, you smile and turn around and place you head on Stephen's chest. Randy did say he was going to keep an eye on you, so he does mean it.

Around an hour and a half later the alarms on their cells ring. You rub Stephen's chest while kissing it for him to get up, and tell Randy to get up. Randy not wanting to, pulls the blanket over his head.

_"Randy get your arse up!"_ while you're kicking his bed continuously.

Stephen laughs while he is sitting on the bed next to you. Holding your hand he kisses it and goes to wash up n shower.

_"Okay Okay, quit kicking the freaking bed already! Damn!"_ Randy turned around looking at you as he threw the blanket off himself.

Busting out laughing because he had a hard on. And now knew that is why he was facing away and under the blanket. He couldn't stop stroking his piece.

_"Don't let me stop you, enjoy it."_ Smiling while looking at his body especially the stroking.

Giving you the look he wanted his penis inside you. Randy got up, with his hard piece in his hand kneeled in front of you. You that were on the edge of the bed, he opened you legs. You touched his face and then whispered.

_"Randy, I know you enjoyed that night w/us as much as I did. I really enjoyed it, trust me. I want you as bad. I'm just not ready for sex in that way yet. Okay."_ Looking straight into his eyes.

_"May I stay here in front of you while I finish, and kiss you at least?"_ His eyes begging you to say yes.

_"Make it quick,"_ as you touched his face and making him moan with your kisses and neck nibbles.

Randy enjoying your touch, began to stroke harder and faster. Feeling himself between your legs thrusting into the bed while you sucked his neck. Kissing him, and nibbling his neck gently, makes him grab you in total lust as his climax builds up. You grab his now really engorged piece and finish him off by stroking hard and fast keeping rhythm with his thrusts. Finally he moves his hips all the way forward tilting his head back and explodes not only on your hand but on the towel he had place between you two. Placing his head next to your neck he gives you several pecks. Breathing hard he looks at you holding your face and kisses you gently. You finished wiping your hand off and give him his towel. He laughs, smiling at you and gets up wiping his stomach and anywhere his cum was at.

You get up walk towards the bathroom and wash your hands, then wash up and fix your hair. Stephen gets out of the shower and smiles at you. From the mirror you slowly glance over his wet body, his hair dripping water down passed his muscular chest. Your eyes follow the water droplets down his toned abdomen and again down passed his well endowed lower region, and then his inner thighs. Soaking wet he wraps his towel around his waist seeing you watching him. He walks up behind you, wrapping his strong, yet gentle arms around you. Just holding you and staring into your eyes in the mirror. You feel so loved and want so much to make love to him now. But in the back of your mind you feel that animal Seth all over you hurting you. You just lean your head back on his chest and just stand there for a moment staring into each others eyes. When your love was interrupted by the one and only Viper.

_"Hey love birds I would like to take a shower, get out or I will RKO your asses out!"_ Randy laughing and yelling as he gathered his items for a shower.

As he pushes you both out, Stephen punches his shoulder while you smack his tone abdomen, he laughs. He doesn't even bother to shut the door since he has already been naked in front of you both and he jumps in.

Stephen gets ready since you had his clothes already placed on the bed for him just to change into.

_"So baby, did you want to comes with us to our promos for our matches tonight? Or go on your own? Which I hope you don't."_ Stephen glances at you.

_"I don't know babe, I have to think about a lot of stuff. I need to clear my head. I might just sit out there on the balcony or go for a walk. Maybe you can come get me when you're done."_ Looking back at him then continued, _"I will go anywhere you two want to go, I promise and not mention you know who." _

He agreed while he was putting his vest on. You got up and went to the balcony and sat on the patio furniture out there. Then went to the edge leaning on the rail of the hotel room, looking down take a hard swallow and then take in the view. Never being outside the U.S. your mind and eyes take in every detail. Leaning over and just relaxing, Randy comes out and says bye while kissing your forehead. Stephen follows by holding you tight, kissing you deeply.

_"We will be gone around three or four hours. We should be back by lunch or one O'clock. Love you babe."_ Giving you one last kiss and they leave closing the door behind them.

Now sitting on one of the balcony/patio chairs, you lay back w/legs propped up on the ottoman in front. About a half an hour has passed and you're enjoying the sun hitting your face, the cool breeze and enjoying the gorgeous views of the city beyond and below. Studying every detail of the architecture, the statues that sit beside the balcony. There is a knocking at the door you turn wondering who can it be. Maybe it was Stephen and he forgot his key. Looking around for the key on the table, you find nothing. So you walk to the hotel door and open it and the smile was torn off your face as you see who it is.

_"Roman? W-what are you doing here?_, starting to close the door fearing Seth was around.

_"I'm alone my beautiful lady. I saw Stephen and Randy leave but waited to make sure they didn't come back. I have Seth watching them and told him NOT to harm them."_ Smiling down on you he tries to make his way in to the room.

_"Rom, please why must you do this? Creeping around like we are doing something wrong."_ Placing your left hand holding his chest, preventing him from entering.

His large frame is nothing for your body and strength. He roams right in, with his hand on your waist and shutting the door behind him. You take his hand off your waist. Your heart is racing, but refuse to show him this. He leans down trying to kiss you, and you turn your face. Backing away from him, he continues to walk towards you with such predatory nature. Not realizing where you were walking to, you hit the bed and start to lose your balance. Roman catches you and pulls you towards him and his arms wrapped around you. Your hands on his chest, he looks down to you smiling. You did always love his smile and he noticed you looking at his smile and lips. The cologne he had on was playing games with your senses, talk about a hormone trigger. His cologne fit him perfectly, you take a hard swallow, and try again to speak to him.

_"Roman why do you do this to me? Can you answer this?"_, Trying to distract him, _"Didn't you have enough by raping me or allowing Seth to hurt me so? _

He rubs his hands on your shoulders and down your arms. Seeing his face he is enjoying himself. He leans in and kisses your exposed shoulders, due to you having a muscle tee on. He moans as his lips touch your body. He works his lips up to your neck as he holds you close. Trying to get loose from his grip, he holds on more tightly. Not forgetting where your special spots are at and how he turned you on. He begins his pleasure game.

_"Roman, please stop."_ Feeling his tongue, on your neck, _"Ro-man, please stop, I can't do this."_

He hears you tone change, and starts to suck and nibble your neck when he finally hits that one spot that made you weak. You close your eyes and tilt your head back in pleasure. Roman holds you closer feeling you weak, he tries to lay you on the bed, and you tense up.

**_"Stop! Roman!"_** Trying to push him off.

_"Why are you resisting my baby?"_ Roman acting like he did nothing wrong, _"You enjoyed me inside you, the last time we were together."_ Pushing you on the bed with one arm on each side of you glaring at you and breathing harder.

_"You enjoyed it I know you did. I heard your moans. I felt you sucking my neck and I still have the hickey."_ Trying to convince you that he didn't rape you.

_"Roman, you forced yourself on me, I didn't want you like that..."_ Pausing and cursed yourself out by saying it that way.

_"W-wait, you just said...didn't want me like that. So you do want me then?"_ Intrigued by your comment a smile grows on his face.

_"That is not what I meant."_ Trying to convince yourself instead of him.

_"Yes it was, just admit it. You know you're attracted to me. You can't deny it no more. The way you grabbed me, and biting, nibbling, sucking my neck from total pleasure, told me you wanted me just as bad."_ Roman kept going on.

The bad part of this conversation was that he was right. Although you were forced into that situation, so Randy or Stephen wouldn't get hurt. You were raped by Seth in a horrible way. He had no compassion for you, he is the one you couldn't accept it and want your revenge on. Then there was Roman, he was so gentle trying to reassure you to stay calm and it would be over, when it came to Seth. If Roman wanted to hurt you he would have raped you right after Seth or during the same time, and left on their way. But he made sure Stephen and Randy were not hurt more than what they already were. He not only held you all night, but pleasured your entire body. He turned you on in places that not even your beloved Stephen has done. Deep down inside you kept remembering those places he touched. How his thick piece filled you up so. Not an inch of you was left untouched by his kisses.

_"Well, admit it."_ As he spoke which made you snap out of it. _"Allow me to kiss you passionately. We do not have to make love. I just want to hold you and kiss you." _

Looking back at him now, your mind following your hormones want to just grab him and eat him alive. You heart and soul kept saying no, you are with Stephen. That you loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman again starts to touch your body. Placing his hand between your legs and slowly rubbing your thighs. You look into his eyes. The lust overflowing from him, he leans in so close to your lips. His eyes so deep within yours. You can feel his breathe on your skin, then seeing his tongue lick his lips slowly. Then the moisture upon your lips, his sweet tongue asking to dance. Closing your eyes, you give in just to kiss him again. Exhaling a soft moan, as your tongues explore each others mouths. His weight fully on you, he opens your legs.

_"Stop! I'm not going to do that!"_ You startled Roman and he looked you.

_"I'm sorry baby, I just want to feel your heat against my body as we kiss. Didn't mean to scare you."_ Looking into your eyes.

He continues to kiss you and returning the gesture, both of you become passionate. Moaning from the deeper kisses coming from each other. Roman continues to moves his hands around your body, when he touches your thigh again you slowly slide them open. He feels this and places his heavy frame between your legs. A rough moan is what you hear as he kisses your neck and he lays on top of you.

_"Oh baby, I sure have missed you."_ escaped his lips as he exhaled softly.

He feels your legs wrap around the back of his thighs, he grabs your waist and pulls you towards the center of the bed. Not even breaking the rhythm, you have a hold of his hair as you kiss his neck. His moans grew louder as he felt you tongue slowly licking his neck as you played circles on the very pronounced hickey on his neck. You start to nibble on that exact same spot and soft suctions from you lips as you pull his body in.

_"Uugghhh, Damn baby! You're giving me a hard on."_ Now as he is moving his thighs, and pelvic area against you.

_**A message alarm went off, which it was from Roman's cell phone.**_

_"Shit!"_ Getting his cell from his pocket. _"Hold that thought baby."_

**Message: **_"Fool, they got out early and are heading back. Get out now"_

_"Damn! I have to go baby. Stephen and Randy are on their way back."_ Roman getting up and looking at his hard on he is left with.

Kissing you one last time. He holds tight, then gets up. Right when he is at the door he sees you sitting up, smiling with one last comment.

_"I'm really going to enjoy stroking myself tonight, I have missed your scent, your body, your touch."_ Then Roman walks out.

You look at your cell phone to see the time. Shocked came across your face, it has been three hours. How did the time fly. Both of you were making out for that long, and it seemed way shorter than that. This man left you hormones blazing, and sure enough he left the same way. Still smelling him on your body, you run to the bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth you sort of give yourself a hospital bath. Cleaning your arms, your neck, then rummaging through your bag for your perfume, and body cream. You tear off your clothes throw them in the basket that you will use to wash later, and rub your body with cream, then spray a little of perfume on. Change into some new clothes and redo your make up.

Hearing your cell phone text message alarm going off saying:

**Message Received:** _"Baby, we are about 20 minutes away. Meet us in the lobby. Love you :P" _

"Okay, babe, let me know when you're outside and I will come down. Muah! **(send)**

Sitting on the bed, all you can think about is Roman. _What the hell is wrong with you (Y/N), You can not have him, you dumbass you are with Stephen...I wonder if I can convince him to let me have Roman...WTF? You insane Stephen would kill him..._ These thoughts would spin around in your head, then laughing having a conversation with yourself.

_"I'm losing it"_, giggling but still trying to get your hormones under control.

**Message Received:** _"Hun, we are downstairs. We will be waiting. Hurry Hurry...:P"_

_"K babe, I'm on my way."_ **(send)**

Getting up and walking out the door. You walk down the hall in a better mood. A smile on your face. Looking forward to where you will be going. Elevator door opens you get in, press "L" button for Lobby. When the doors open you see Stephen and Randy smiling at you from a distance. You pick up the pace, when you get near Stephen you hug and plant a kiss on his soft lips. Then turn and hug Randy so he doesn't feel left out. Walking hand in hand with Stephen and always in the middle of these two big boys you do a bit of sightseeing. There was a small place that looked like a restaurant, you drag them in by the arms. Being that you were in Italy, you wanted some genuine Italian cuisine. Looking at the menu, you order "Rigatoni con la Pagliata" in cheese sauce, and beverage. Stephen and Randy order theirs. Laughing joking around, you feel your cell buzz. You look down at it, and read it.

**Message Received:** "Baby you look beautiful laughing. Wish I could be the one to play with your hair and make you smile."

You put the phone back, in your back pocket and lean over to kiss Stephen. He asks you who was it, and your response was, The person who is not important and I will not talk about today. Stephen knew who you meant and left it alone. Food came, steaming hot and your eyes went all over the place. You didn't realize the plate was so big, you looked at them laughing. Randy reached over with a smaller plate and dug into yours.

_"No problem, I will help"_, helping himself to a couple of spoonfuls.

_"Yep darling, we will help"_ Stephen chuckling as he reached for some as well.

Enjoying your food and drinks. Randy pays the tab and you all walk out, ready to walk it off. You see the gondola and you want to ride it. Stephen looks at you with no, so you pout your lips and both of them, then started batting your eyes.

_"Thats not going to help you"_, He smirks at you.

You turn and try it on Randy and he gave in. Now with one on your side, you two gang up on Stephen. You get close to Stephen, playing with his hands, walking your fingers up his arms, sweet talking him. Nothing is working, your growl at him, and start to make him blush by running your hands all over his chest and pinched his nipples. Randy picking on him that if he doesn't take you, Randy himself would take you on the ride all by yourselves. Now that caught Stephens attention, and agreed to go. Happy you hugged Randy, and hugged Stephen then kissed him.

You take the ride, and enjoy the views from the water. Stephen had you close to him, his arm wrapped around you. laughing, chatting throughout the ride, and taking pictures, finally finishing the ride you three get off.

Throughout the day, having fun. Then it was time to get back to the hotel and getting to the arena for the nights show. Getting to the arena, Stephen and Randy want you to stay where there are a lot of people due to what happened. You said you would, and stayed talking to Divas and staff that was around. Stephen kissed you and Randy patted your head, followed by you smacking his abdomen. Everyone started laughing at you two acting like siblings. Hearing their music play you knew it was their turn to have their match.


	14. Chapter 14

You with your headset on, listening to music watching Stephen and Randy in their match against Rhodes Scholars. Laughing how their aggression throwing punches left and right, slamming, throwing out of the ring. You feel your cell buzz so you look to see who it is. It was Roman texting you while all three of The Shield were right behind you.

Dean never paying attention with his cocky self, Seth still holding that grudge that you shot him, and then of course Roman who was infatuated with you. You liked the attention from Roman but sometimes wondered would he be a stalker.

**Messaged Received:** _"Hey baby, what are you doing? Can we talk somewhere alone? ...UrSexySamoan" _

Laughing how he ended it. You replied having to decline.

_"SxySamoan hun? I'm in the arena in the lounge watching S&R in their matches. And no we can't talk alone somewhere. If you want to talk it will have to be public around other wrestlers, sorry. :("_ **(send)**

Tapping your feet and starting to bop your head to music. You feel a familiar touch on your back, and a bit startled turn around. You snap, because it was Seth who touched you.

_"Don't fucking touch me, asshole!"_ Trying to keep your voice low.

_"Seth leave her alone, you can't afford a scene."_ Roman didn't like him touching you either since he was falling hard for you.

Roman had to keep it cool because they were tag team partners, and he did not want to lose that belt because of his jealousy or anger towards Seth regarding his anger towards you. Yet he was not going to allow Seth to hurt you. With a water bottle in hand, Roman sits next to you. And starts to chat with you. Seth sitting in front of you while other Diva's come and sit at the same table you are at. Eventually almost everyone was there watching the screen, waiting to be cued up for their match, and drinking water or gatorade. With everyone's chatting no one could hear the sweet nothings Roman was telling you in your ear. Man did you love his voice whispering in your ear, even though not showing any expression. Kaitlyn walks passed and puts her arms around Roman's neck, getting between you two. Roman automatically pulls her arms off in anger.

_"Don't you touch me! I'm taken."_ Telling Kaitlyn in a firm tone.

_"Since when Roman?"_ Then looking at you, _"Oh you mean you're with Stephen's girlfriend?"_ Smirking as she said it. Trying to provoke you.

You turn around getting out of your chair to attack this bitch. When Roman grabs you by the waist and pulls you back around the table.

_"What the hell is you problem Kaitlyn. Are you still mad that My Boyfriend! Can't stand your ass! Now you can't stand that I have a better personality that you will never comprehend. I have the magnetism to draw people to me. Even pathetic little bitches like you. If you want something I'm right here and I'm not going nowhere."_ The angered tone while staring her down.

_"Leave her alone Kaitlyn. I've tried to be nice to you, even though you stalk me where ever I am at. But I have had it. You were just a one night stand, you were just a piece of ass. I do not belong to you and I do not want you. I am taken and that is all you need to know. Now back the hell up."_ Roman almost growled at Kaitlyn.

_"Not that I have to explain anything to you. No I'm only friends with (Y/N)_ _Now leave her the hell alone or else._" Roman trying to keep calm.

Seth had grabbed you from Roman, to hold you and he held you close and enjoyed it, but then you turned on him.

_"Let me the fuck go, I don't need you to touch me."_ Walking away from him, looking at Kaitlyn, only the table separated her from you.

Being cued, Kaitlyn walks away as Stephen and Randy walk in. She rubs her hand over Stephen's sweaty abdomen, then licking her hand. He reacted in disgust, smacking her hand away. Before he could respond, you charged at her full force when Roman caught you again as Kaitlyn ran.

Screaming for him to let you go, Stephen and Randy stood in front of Roman and Seth.

_"Let her go!"_ Stephen glaring and using a very low angry tone.

Randy being the Vicious Viper, was itching for Seth to do something. These two ego's were antagonizing each other. Roman lets you down while still looking back at Stephen. Neither one standing down. You grab Stephen by the waist and tell him to let it go, another day. Pulling Stephen back and Stephen hitting Randy's shoulder, Randy walks backwards and the three of you walk out of the lounge.

Being tired from the match, all of you go back to the hotel room. You still extremely enraged, can't seem to calm down. While Randy jumped into the shower, Stephen sat you down kneeling in front of you asking what was wrong.

_"Babe, what is wrong? What the hell happened? I've never seen you like this for as long as I have known you. Please tell me I won't get mad."_ He asked with a concerned face.

_"Kaitlyn is truly getting on my nerves babe. Insinuating things, pushing my patience then putting her slutty hands on you. That pushed my last button. She has been provoking me since she found out we are together. I truly want a piece of her ass. And I will get even... I can't get her in the ring but I will get her w/out you, or Randy getting in trouble. Mark my words... She does not know who the fuck she is messing with."_ Glaring at Stephen then turning to the floor.

_"Well what started today?,"_ He asked knowing it had something to do with Roman.

_ "Well it's like I told you I was going to find a way to payback Seth for what he did to me, right?"_ You start to explain.

_"I was a bit scared, but I held my ground and all the divas and wrestlers were in the room so I knew I was safe, during your match... Roman sat next to me, but Seth put his fucking hand on me and Roman told him to stop it or else."_ You looked at Stephen when you stated that.

The look on his face was of shock. You knew he was thinking why would this man who raped you now defend you against the asshole who turned both of your worlds apart.

_"I just wanted to find things out about Seth, and Roman was telling me and I couldn't hear one of them so Roman leaned in and told me so Seth couldn't hear and that is where Kaitlyn came in."_ Taking a deep breathe to calm down then continued, _"She wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and throws herself on him. Which I didn't care but her hair hitting my face did... I let that go... Roman told her to get off of him because he was taken... And this is where I lost it in there... She told Roman -Oh you mean you're with Stephen's girlfriend?- ... So I lunged at her but Roman caught me before I could get her since she ran around the table and Seth put his hands on me to hold me."_ As you finished explaining when they came into the lounge/sitting area.

You couldn't tell him about Roman's sweet nothings, because you knew for one is temper and you in a way you did enjoy them. Stephen never talked to you like he did.

Randy finally out of the shower only in a towel. he walks to his bed and lays down. You get your items together to go for a shower. You turn around as you start to undress and see Stephen looking at you for permission to join.


	15. Chapter 15

You smile and take a deep breathe not knowing if your ready for intercouse again. You nod and he takes off his shirt while he gets up to walk towards you. You already undressed and in the shower he gets in behind you.

The hot steamy water drapes your hair, caressing your body. Making the water dance on your curves on its way down. You stand there under the water, when Stephen comes from behind and embraces you. You turn your head right and he plants a soft kiss to your temple. Feeling his manhood against your lower back, you so wanted him badly but do not know if your mentally, or physically ready for your own mind this turmoil of emotions you could not deny the man you love pleasure.

Yet your mind kept seeing Seth all over you like a fucking animal, that physically hurt you. You were not scared of your man, but scared of the physical domain. You were into much pain with that asshole to even remember if he was well endowed or not, all you know it hurt like hell. You still remember that damn cologne he had on. Your nose for some reason wouldn't let you forget. You still felt his damn facial hair irritating your skin as he rubbed it aggressively while biting you, among other things. Damn did you curse your memories of that incident. Why couldn't your mind give you amnesia for something.

Stephen released your waist and placed his hands on your hips, that made you snap that train of thought. You turned around holding him taking another deep breath and he felt it. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash your hair. Massaging your hair with such care, you looked up at him and closed your eyes. _(This is the man I love, he does truly love me. What man would wash my hair and just hold me... Would Roman do this? What the hell? Don't think about him dumbass... You're with Stephen dammit Stephen!) _

Stephen then picked up your hair again and clipped it to keep it out of the way. He then grabbed the washcloth and began to wash your body with such ease. Washing the back of your neck while facing him, he would lean in to kiss you. Once he finished washing your shoulders and arms, he'd kiss you. Those soft pecks coming from his pink gorgeous lips. He would continue this little ritual of kisses after washing different parts of your body, making you feel so damn special. Once he was complete he rinsed you off. You opened your eyes again and saw his sweet smile looking down on you. You caressed his face and kissed him. You enjoyed this intimate moment. He didn't ask you for any type of sex, just taking care of you. After you released the kiss, you grabbed the other washcloth to bathe him, and he grabbed it. Put it on his shoulder nodding no. He opens the curtain, steps you out puts the white hotel robe around you and kisses your lips.

_"Go lay down babe, I have another treat for you. I just want you to relax... and babe I love you."_ Stephen's eyes extremely twinkled at that time.

Holding his hand you turn to walk away and it seems to be a walk of eternity. The slow motion that played at that exact moment. The slow releasing sensation from his hand and yours, literally felt like a movie being played in slow motion. Your heart did that little 13 year old dance around the room, and you knew you were in love with him.

Stephen watches your sit on the bed and you lay down, he gets back into the shower and finishes up. He comes out of the shower with only a towel around his waist as well. He sits on the bed and rubs your leg.

_"Babe, wake up... You dosed off... Get up its time for your next treat."_ Smiling down on you.

Randy had helped him while you apparently took a nap and put on scented candles. Both of them still in their towels, helped you off the bed. Stephen held you while Randy pulled the bed sheets off the bed and placed a huge cotton or wool type rug or towel. You couldn't really tell, but a bit of fear came over you. _(What if they wanted sex, could you do it, would you freeze, would you freak out? Oh man now what do I do?) _

You turned around with fear in your eyes looking at your man. He saw this and reassured you, all is okay.

_"Babe, we will not do anything you do not want to do. I wanted to surprise you back in the states that night, before shit hit the fan, but enough of what happen. We just want to give you a full body massage, that's it. I want my beautiful babygirl back. The happy, full of life, love and laughter. I will be honest...This one I see scares me... I love you babe and I don't want to lose you."_ Sighing with his eyes barely showing tears forming. He blinks his eyes as he fought back those tears.

You couldn't believe this person standing in front of you was Stephen. This tough Irish Warrior, had this most caring side you have never seen. It's like he can hear your thoughts of Roman and was afraid to lose you. You hugged him, and nodded okay to the massage. As they led you to the bed, Stephen opened your robe and Randy slowly took it off your shoulders kissing each one softly as he let the robe hit the floor. They placed your naked body so gently on your stomach, on this very very soft cloth that now laid beneath you. The aroma rafting around the room was so so soothing. Hints of vanilla, and lavender roamed around the room. It was so relaxing, they also pressed play to a certain variety of music that you loved to listen to when you wanted to relax. You smiled because Stephen knew you to well. Each one of them, had a small bowl of oil.

_"What type of oil is that, hun?"_ You had to ask.

_"Its warm Sweet Almond oil, babe... Don't worry just relax."_ He chuckled at you.

As both Randy and Stephen sat, one on each side of you and while still in their towels began. Stephen rubbed his hands and started at your neck and shoulder blades, massaging so gently yet firm. Randy also rubbed his hands a bit more as he started on the left side of your body. At your shoulder he began using strong yet soft strokes. He would start there and work his hands down your arm to your hand. He spent extra time on your hands. He repeated this several times. You let out soft moans, which was made them smile. Stephen also started on the right side of your body and used his touch to massage that side in the same manner as Randy. Once they were done with your arms you place them up and under your head like a pillow. They both place their fingertips in the small bowl just to wet the tips. Moving their hands up and down your back, allowing the oil to drip. What oil that was left, they rubbed their hands more and on each side used their own way to rub down your body. They repeated this motions several times. You didn't keep count but you believe it was at least seven times. They finally reached your lower back started on your bottom. Those strong strokes that started at your upper back/rib area and ended at your bottom made you let out a more grateful moan. Now massaging your bottom and upper back thighs, you were so relaxed by then you could have fallen asleep. Although you didn't, you tried hard to stay awake. You wanted to enjoy every single inch of it. Finally the last piece of the back of your body, the rest of your legs and feet. You truly hoped you wouldn't bust out laughing when they got to your feet since you were a bit ticklish there. Your feet were now the last piece and finally completed. And they were still not done.

Randy and Stephen turned you over, had you lay on your back now. Looking at them so relaxed, you just layed there and let them continue. You didn't even feel fear, just going with the flow. Dripping oil from their fingertips they began the same process. Here is were it started becoming a bit more erotic, and your mind was way ahead of them. They started massaging the oils around your breasts and then on all they way to your nipples. You bit your lower lip enjoying this sensation. For the both of them being so gentle you were getting turned on and they could see that. Your nipples stayed so perky after they moved on. Softly rubbing your stomach and then moving to your pelvic area. Massaging your hips and then your pelvic area right above your sweet treasure they so desperately wanted. You couldn't help but cover your face and giggle because you knew you wanted them badly, just had to resist. Dripping more oil around your now wet entrance and thighs, down your legs, they began. Chuckling not only at you covering your face but how they were getting turned on that you still haven't stopped them yet. Then seeing your nipples truly erected now, they were to busy trying to keep their piece from twitching. They wanted you to instigate the lovemaking. They didn't want to force you. So keeping their mind off their hard pieces, they continued. Massaging each side of your inner thighs, your thighs, down your legs to your toes. They emphasized the stroking/massaging on the inner thighs, slowly moving their strong hands. They would slowly push their hands in and out of your inner thighs, then rub your thighs and repeated. You couldn't help but moan louder and started moving your hips every time they pushed their hands into your inner thighs.

Once they finished, they looked at each other and smiled. They both looked at you, as you uncovered your face. The guilty expression across your face foretold the next bedroom chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

_**As we had left off, you had just finished receiving the most grateful full body massages in your life. Well you had never received one. So it was a true treat...Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the feedback, enjoy...**_

You looked at them biting your lower lip and reached for them. As they lay next you, Stephen with his hand right below your breasts and Randy with his hand on your lower abdomen. You took a deep breathe and exhaled.

_"Babe? Randy? I do not know if I am ready for this... So I can't promise if I can start... Or maybe even continue in the middle of it all... So please forgive me in advance... I'm scared."_ Looking at both of them touching their faces.

_"I truly want to make love, so I ask please... please be gentle."_ You finished explaining and feeling your mind is slight terror.

You look at Stephen as he came in for the kiss. While you two kissed passionately, Randy saw your neck exposed and came into with soft kisses on your right side. You could feel Stephen and Randy softly touch your body. Sweet soft moans delight their ears. Randy is the first to begin your physical pleasure. Slowly kissing his way down your body he stops at your breast, while his hand roams and caressing the rest of your body. Stephen turns your head and begins kissing, nibbling your neck along with his hand on your breast. Caressing your breast so softly and massaging it. Randy starts to use that long tongue as he licks around your nipple then teases by flicking his tongue on it while massaging it. Stephen begins moving down while not losing eye contact with you. Seeing him stop at your breast, he slightly pinches your nipple. You closed your eyes as you bit your lower lip, letting out a soft moan. Smiling, Stephen and Randy at the same time place your nipple in their mouths and softly begin to please. The soft sensations they are giving you with their tongues as they so gently sucked your nipples and flicking their tongues. You tilted your head back slightly arching your back. _"Oh shit... mmm babies... you guys literally suck right now." _All three of you chuckle and they continued. Stephen's hand finds its way down to your now very wet treasure. Slowly sliding his manly finger inside. _"Oh my... babe"_ Escapes your mouth as he is now massaging your clitoris. You decide to close your eyes and let your body and mind enjoy this moment of pleasure. Stephen looks at Randy still enjoying your breast and he smiles. Stephen moves his way down while he is still pleasing your clitoris with his finger. He opens your legs just enough to have them over his shoulders. You opened your eyes to look at him.

_"It's okay babe, please allow me to show you, how much I want you."_ As he kisses each side of your inner thighs.

You nod okay, and reach for Randy. You pull him up to you to kiss you, while Stephen begins. With Randy almost all his chest on top of you, he caresses you and you two have passionate tongue dancing. Moan after moan is heard as Stephen is moving his tongue all around your clitoris. Softly he places his lips around your clitoris and softly applies pressure. You pulled from Randy's amazing kissing as, _"Oh fu-u-u-uck"_ escaped your mouth.

_"Mmm, I hope you allow me to give you that same pleasure sweetheart"_ as Randy whispered watching you while you stared into his eyes biting your lower lip.

Stephen feeling your hips starting to tremble he pulls away not wanting you to climax just yet. He starts to kiss and nibble your legs up your body. Randy in return works his way down. You mind is now insane with pleasure. You so wanted them, and you body, mind and soul were really yearning for them.

Now in the same position as Stephen was, Randy softly rubbing your thighs asking for permission. You smile and nod. Randy begins kissing your inner thighs, moving closer with each kiss. Letting his tongue lick your treasure all around the outer rim, seeing it so wet, makes him moan. Allowing his tongue to slowly lick from the bottom back up. He flicks his tongue slowly and with each stroke upward with his tongue he pushes his tongue deeper inside. Stephen kissing your body up and down. Then as he is kissing you, your hand gently touches his hard piece. To your delight he was truly erect, very very hard. You read his eyes as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes when you touch him. Pulling Stephen in to kiss you and while your tongues enjoyed each other a low grunt was heard when you started stroking his cock. Feeling his hips slowly moving. You released his kiss gasping as your hips started trembling again. Looking down to Randy, he pulled away also not wanting you to climax just yet.

Randy now sitting on his knees, his cock in his hand stroking, looks at you. Your legs still open from before, you knew what was coming next. Taking a deep slow breathe _(Should I do this... This is Randy and Stephen... They won't hurt me right? Damn I can't? What do I do?)_, exhaling and against your train of thought with fear in your eyes you look at Stephen.

_"Babe, if you do not want to we understand... This is about you... "_ Stephen caressing your face so softly.

_"Sweetie,"_ Randy looks at you with his gorgeous eyes, _"I agree with Red over there... As much as I truly want to be inside you... And trust me I ache... I will not do anything against your will..."_ Hoping you would say yes, he keeps stroking his cock and is trying to keep a straight caring face. Although his mind can not stop thinking of finally able to be with you. You tasted so good to him and he wanted so badly to feel himself inside of you.

You finally after another deep breathe, _"Randy... please don't hurt me suga... I'm really scared."_ Now grabbing Stephen's hand you stay looking at him. _"Be gentle fella"_ Then looking back at you laying down next to you.

_"Babe, I'm right here... I won't let anyone hurt you any more... When you say stop we will stop, okay... I love you." _

Randy grabbing the condom he had there on the bed. With his cock rock hard now rolls it on and so damn nervous. You would be the first woman, he has ever had out of his marriage. Moving closer to you, putting his thighs underneath you cradling your bottom and thighs on him. He slowly inserts the head of his cock. You turn your head towards Stephen cringing. _"You okay?"_ Randy states worried, if this was a good idea after all.

_"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay"_ in soft whispers that Stephen leans in to hear you. He nods his head and Randy slowly proceeds to insert his cock all the way in allowing you to adjust to him. While you adjust Randy can't help but feel how tight you are. He tilts his head back with a low grunt enjoying this sensation. Randy slowly starts to move his hips, and you keep cool.

_(Oh my god, I can't freak out right now, I can't freak out right now... why does this feel like the same situation with Seth and Roman...I can't freak out Randy is not Seth, Randy is not Seth...Oh God I can't freak out...)_ Taking a deep breath... _"It's Okay Randy I know you won't hurt me" _

Although Stephen could feel you squeezing his hand, he leaned down whispering in your ear. _"Babe are you sure you want to continue... Don't cry baby... It's okay"_ As he wipes the tear from your eye that Randy can not see.

You reach for Stephen to kiss him. You wanted something to distract you from thinking about that fucking animal. You mind was screaming to get the fuck off. Then logically thinking to yourself you needed not to compare the both of them. You had to conquer your fear. And you were not going to let Seth win. You were going to beat this, and all this contradicting was going to stop. You forced yourself to look at Randy. Randy was trying to enjoy himself.

_(Dammit, I can't do this man... She looks like she's in pain...I do not want her traumatized. That's it I'm out.)_ As Randy was about to pull out, you look at him. You're touching his arm rubbing it gently to continue. With a confused look on his face he states to you. _"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you or cause any more pain."_ Sighing after that.

You let go of Stephen's hand and reached for Randy. Randy repositions himself to lay on top of you. The both of you start kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

While both you and Randy began your one on one experiences, Stephen sat back watching getting turned on. By seeing this he kept stroking his already rock hard cock. Although he kept the pace slow he wanted to unload inside you. He even thought secretly for you to get pregnant. (_One day at a time fella... You want her back and you are not going to let this come between you_) As Stephens thoughts trailed away, hearing that soft moan from you brought him back.

Randy loving the feel of your body underneath him. The kisses between you are very passionate, loving in fact. Thinking to yourself if this is how he kisses his wife and makes love to her, she is a very lucky woman. Low grunting moans as he moves inside you. You admit he is quite thick, and cant help but see him in his wrestling attire. (_Where does his hide all this in those trunks?_) Your mind is enjoy this so much, while you turn your head to see your beloved Stephen. You see him smiling at you while slowly stroking his cock. Randy sees your exposed neck and begins to kiss and lightly suck on it. You roll your eyes back and reach for Stephen's cock with your hand above his. Both of you stroking his cock. He closes his eyes enjoying your hand with his, as his hips begin to move back and forth. You tighten your grip just a bit and he opens his mouth after a low grunt. You continue this pace with Stephen so he doesn't feel left out.

Randy whispers, _"Sweetie may I thrust a bit faster or harder?" _

_"Don't forget deeper, sugar"_ as you whispered back, _"Oh man you feel good, just keep it easy ok" _

Music to his ears when you said deeper, a grunt is what you heard.

He begins to change the pace. His hips begin to move in deeper with each thrust. The pace became faster, then slower, faster then slower. He was moving uncontrollably and moving his hips in circles. Then one damn good deep thrust holding it.

"Oh s-s-s-sh-i-it!" Escaped from your mouth as you tilted it back.

Randy so loved that. He continued the same pace mixing it up. Grabbing your thigh in one hand picking it up, and wrapping it around is waist, gave him some height to go deeper. He kept the same pace, motions reading your body as he did it, the more moans, words he heard from you was a rush to him. Seemed like he was on a high, smiling, licking his lips as he grunted. Those grunts pleased your ears, and you touched his chest with your right hand. Lightly clawing his chest making sure not to leave a mark.

You looked at Stephen as if to ask for permission to release your hand from stroking him. He nodded and leaned in to whisper, _"Baby finish him off so I can have you all to myself. I want to make love to you so bad. I miss your touch, I miss our nightly lovemaking, please hurry I don't know how much seeing you naked I can take right now." _

You smiled at him and had your complete attention to Randy. You picked up your legs and had them around Randy's waist. He felt this sexy gesture, with your looks at each other he knew he can go all the way. He knew you were no longer worried about him hurting you. He gave that famous Viper smile and picked you up off the bed. Repositioned himself again, sitting on his knees and one arm wrapped around your waist. You started to bounce on his cock. Your arms behind you on the bed and bucking your hips to his thrust. You started to squeeze his cock and he started to climax. _"Oh FUCK... sweetheart! Oh fuck... mmm... Oh sh-sh-shhhhh"_ As he thrusted so fucking fast into you. Your breasts bouncing profusely, he leaved in to caress in one hand and suck the other. Giving him the sexual glare, you stared into his eyes and wrapped one of your arms around his neck. Using him to pull yourself closer to him to get all the depth you could out off him. You tilt you head back and then he explodes placing you on the bed. He could not stop moving inside you while he was finishing his climax. Even so, his hips kept moving and breathing hard on your neck. Randy kissed you a few more times while enjoying your muscles contracting on his cock. You stopped yourself from climaxing, you wanted Stephen to feel your climax.

Randy kissed your neck and then your lips one last time while holding his cock inside, when he tells you.

_"Damn little lady, now I truly understand one of the reasons why Stephen loves you... Not only are you a loving person... but damn can you pull the sexual aggression out of men, well me for sure... I will never forget this... Thank you my dear."_

You release your legs from around him so he can get up. He grabs the condom as he pulls out, and then he (_oh shit, it busted... fuck... I'll tell them in the morning. I don't want to spoil it for them they deserve this night_) He grabs it like nothing is wrong and walks to the bathroom.

You turn to Stephen and crawl up to him. Sitting against the headboard loves the view coming towards him. You straddle his legs. Moving closer as you kiss each part of his body moving upward. His gorgeous thighs, biting them, long licking stokes and kissing them softly. His magnificent cock, oh you always loved that piece. Your soft lips giving his head soft pecks as he kept stroking. You tongue licking him like a sweet ice cream cone starting from his shaft and flicking your tongue on his glans. Your favorite thing to do was apply pressure with the tip of your tongue to his meatus. When doing so, it made him go wild with sexual aggression. He looked at you with the sexual glare, and pulled you close to him. He couldn't take it anymore he really wanted to be inside you.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephen holding you as he turned around on the bed repositioning himself and you underneath, you giggle. Smiling back at you, the moment he as been waiting for. You caress his face wanting deep passionate kisses. Stephen comes in and the dance begins. Your lips touch and chills run through your body, and even feel Stephen quiver. The moans from each other were so pleasing. Both of your tongues slowly danced around. (_Oh damn, he has never kissed me like this before, mmm_) Stephen hears your moan and with his arms beneath you pulls you closer. Moving his lower body in to position, looking at you with so much love in his eyes. You smiled and he inserts his cock slowly. Now with a sexual glare your mouth opens slightly gasping. You always loved his cock, the length of it, the thickness, the way he moved when making love to you. It always drove you insane, beyond pleasure and even beyond ecstasy. He always did love to start slow, only concentrating on you. He could tell exactly when you wanted him rough, and aggressive. He truly knew your body.

Moving his hips slow and deep, kissing you neck. You felt him kiss right above the hickey Roman left you. _"Do it babe"_ as you replied knowing what he wanted to do. Stephen never did like that hickey Roman left you and saw you always covered it up with makeup. So to show Roman you were his, Stephen started to apply pressure on your neck. Sucking gently but non-stop while moving his hips deep inside you. Your moans grew with each suction and depthness Stephen gave you. He slowly began picking up the pace, his hips began to thrust. You began to claw his back enjoying him. All the sexual noises coming from you both, the grunts, the low growls, the moans, soft cries. The whispers between you two, made it even more passionate.

_"Oh fuck babe... I-I ... Ohhh sh-i-i-t, damn I love you..."_ Stephen would pause between making the hickey.

_"Oh my...St-e-e-phen, oh baby... f-u-u-uck (soft gasps)"_ Closing your eyes and holding him tightly.

_"Baby... p-pl-e-eas-e-e fuck me harder... I want you a-al-ll... Oh sh-i-i-t..." _You feel your body start to quiver.

Both your bodies react to each others smell in the aspect that the sweat coming from your bodies. Stephen would lick it off your body as you would do the same. Kissing, licking, and sucking each others necks. This love making session mixed with both of your sexual aggressions had reached its peak. You were clawing at his back, pulling his ass so far in towards you, that you were digging your nails into his ass which made him growl in pleasure. He was placing his mark all over your neck. You in return, started doing the same. You made a dark hickey on his neck and several lighter ones on his chest.

Even Randy already laying in the other bed next to the both of you realize the difference. This lovemaking session was way different from the last time you two were together back in the RV the first night you came to town. (_Wow, these two really needed this...They've been at it for over an hour...shit...I think two nonstop... Damn... I think I'm going to start doing what ever the fuck he is doing... But I'm glad... They needed this, and my little buddy truly needed this. Hmm, I wonder will she still continue the revenge scheme... hmm... Will have to find out_)

Finally the last stretch of all this enchantment, Stephen gave it his all. Intertwining your hands together, he placed them above your head, laying on top of you. You kiss each other, when both of you started to literally explode. Your bodies shaking uncontrollably, that both of you had the bed literally shaking and hitting the wall. You had tears from your eyes from total pleasure, the ultimate orgasm. Stephen couldn't even move his cock was so sensitive, but enjoyed every single drop of cum he was unloading in you. You unwrapped your legs, and he didn't want you to move.

_"Mmm... don't move babe..."_ He opened his mouth feeling his cock to damn sensitive.

_"(Giggling) Why baby? You mean don't move like this?"_ As you moved your hips.

_"Oh shit! Don't mama, please!"_ To him it was the good pain.

_"But why? Tell me? (Giggling more) Oh you can handle it"_, Continuing the movement of your hips.

_"Oh dammit,"_ as he placed his face in towards your neck, _"Oh baby don't do this to me please... Give a few..."_ As he kissed your neck holding you hoping it would make you stop.

You just giggled some and just wrapped your arms around his back and neck and held him. You laid there listening to your uncontrollable breathing slow down. Feeling them become one, inhaling and exhaling as one. It was so peaceful, so quiet, you even heard your heartbeat. Then realized, it was both of your heartbeats. They were beating as one. Being so amazed, that you stayed up for a while listening. Stephen finally woke up as he dosed off and pulled out. Smiling at you gave you a peck on the lips, _"I love you"_ and turned onto his back. Pulling you close to him. You placed your head by his chest and listened to his heart until you fell asleep.

Getting up earlier than you do, those two were still fast asleep. You went to a quick shower. When you were drying off you saw all the hickeys Stephen marked you with and started laughing. (_Damn that was one hell of a night_) You finished drying off put your clean clothes on, and your hair still wrapped in the towel. Gathering your items together you started to pack your stuff and everyone else's. You laid out Stephen's clothes with his favorite clover cap. You even went as far as laying out Randy a set of clothes. Once you were done, you woke them up.

_"Babe, get up... Go take a shower, we have to get ready to checkout..."_ Whispering to his ear, since its six a.m.

_"Randy time to get up baby boy"_ Rubbing his back since his was on his stomach.

_"Noooo, I don't wanna"_ As he pulled the blanket over his head.

Laughing you smacked his ass, and he chuckled. You shook your head and turned on the TV loud. That helped a lot because even Stephen looked at you awkward as he got up to take a shower.

Looking around Stephen in the shower and Randy under the blanket. You text a friend back in the states.

"Hey boo, have you been getting the souvenirs I've been sending you? **(send)**

**Message Received:** "Hey girl, oh yes and I love it. So when you coming back to the states, so I can show you my newest master piece?"

"I don't know boo, maybe in about another week. I will let you know when I'm back in the states. I can't wait to see all my suggestions I've been giving you through your eyes...eeek I'm excited! **(send) **

**Message Received:** "LOL, yeah I have been listenin' That's what I love abt ya, the artist in you works so well with mine. Thank you for being a great friend mama. I miss you. Oh gotta go, my gay ass better go b4 my BF gets jealous, LOL Muah! and Work it bbygrl! Shnaap! :P "

"LMAO! I love your crazy bitch ass suga! Work dat ass make him want it! Yo knw I am, XD Love you! Muah! " **(send) **

You were placing your cell down when ...

**Message Received:** "Morning beautiful, can't wait to see you at the airport. Miss you...UrSexySamoan"

"See you later" **(send) **


	19. Chapter 19

Now with all of your items together, already checked out of the hotel, and walking in the airport. Finding your way around, Seth sees you and walks away. Although you noticed how he was walking fast to get back to someplace. You finally see the other wrestlers and divas in the distance. Then when you turn and see Seth standing in front of Roman sitting next to Dean. Seth then moves and Roman sees you smiling. That smile swiftly turned into a stern glare, seeing the hickey he gave you was gone and replaced by another along with many around your neck. He grabbed his cell phone and you hear a text message received as you were sitting down.

**Message Received:** _"Hey mama, where is my hickey? Y did you let him cover mine? You belong to me, We made love and that was my mark...Y?!" _

Reading that text, a little freaked and ticked that he is still claiming you are his. Now you are truly wondering if he will become a stalker.

(_Hmm, how should I respond to this... I need to get even... I need his info... I need his help to get Seth and he would do anything for me._)

_"Oh my SxySamoan, why so mad suga? U knw Ur hickey is still there. Don't be mad? Look at me when Ur done reading this"_ **(send) **

Looking at him, you see the smile and you know its from calling him "my SxySamoan", then he looks at you. You wink and pout your lips at him. He looks down not making it obvious he loved your lips and starts using his cell again.

While you turn and kiss Stephen, he whispers in your ear. _"Why are you texting him?"_

_"Baby, I still need my information and I will use him to get it... You have nothing to worry about I love you and only you. After that fucking amazing night to early morning...Would you believe otherwise?"_ Smiling at him looking at his lips.

Stephen looks at your lips and pecks them several times, each time holding them longer. For he knew Roman would be looking. Stephen even leaned in and kissed your neck again, which made your giggle because you knew what he was doing. Although you were a bit worried if that was pissing Roman off and hoped he wouldn't do something stupid, you didn't let that stop you from enjoying this new side of Stephen. He was way more caring than before and that made you feel on cloud nine.

**Message Received:** "Please stop that beautiful, please do not make me angry. You belong to me you made love to me. You enjoyed me. Why are you doing this to me? Look at me."

_(What the hell? Is he serious? Ok, now to nicely tell him off w/out pissing him off...ugh... The shit I have to do to get my fucking information... dammit...)_

_"My Dear Rom...Look...Ur a sweet guy, but do not ever use that tone with me...You know what you did to me...And what am I doing to you?... I'm Stephen's GF, not yours, his."_ **(send) **

Hoping he would let it go, but you looked over at him as he was now leaned over with his arms on his knees glaring at you. That did send a slight chill down your back and you winked at him, hoping that would ease his mind. You sent him another text.

_"MySS, why are you looking at me like that... You are hurting my feelings... :( "_ **(send)**

Now you were going to try reverse psychology to see if it works. You just look around and start to ignore him, and even tried looking sad.

**Message Received:** _"My beautiful, I'm sorry... please don't be mad at me... please look at me..."_

You wouldn't look at him. You were going to teach him a lesson not to fuck with a woman in that way. You were actually getting irritated by this. It was besides the point that you enjoyed what he did after the fact. He raped you none the less, RAPE IS RAPE, forceful sexual intercourse is just that, nothing else and he knew that. Just for some reason he wouldn't accept that. In his mind you two made love, and that was a bit scary, showing he was a bit mentally unstable. You just wanted your information because you literally wanted Seth's ass and all you could get to destroy on Seth with out the law enforcement involved.

It was boarding time, Stephen grabs your hand and walk along. Passing Roman as he stood up looking at you. You wouldn't acknowledge him. Now sitting in your seats in the plane. Stephen calls his Dad and they speak in Gaelic. You just tilt the chair a bit back and as you do Roman is walking down the isle. He spots you and you make your sad face and turn away.

Roman now confused, he starts to send small video clips to you. You had put your cell on vibe and put your headset on. You searched your cell for your playlist and began to listen to music.

**Message Received: **_"Read My Lips"_ You had to press play but knew you had to keep a serious face. Video plays and you see his face and his lips are saying _"I'm so sorry, Please forgive me"_ Then pouting lips at the end.

You so wanted to bust out laughing, because it was priceless how you had him by the balls. But you had to teach him a lesson.

_"Roman please stop, you're going to make me cry. Then Stephen is going to wonder why. Please stop don't make a scene please stop."_ **(send)**

Since people are still boarding the plane you unbuckle and run to the bathroom, and Roman sees this. He texts you again.

******Message Received:** (1/2)_"Baby are you okay? I don't want you to cry beautiful. I'm sorry for using that tone. I just get so jealous...Just so jealous he has you in his arms... _

_(2/2)He can kiss you, hold you... and make love to you every night...And then he takes my hickey away from your neck with his...That made me angry...So I truly apologize _

_**Message Received: "**I want you so bad... I miss you... Please don't be mad at me, I couldn't bare it... I have never liked the silent treatment, it makes me go insane...Please beautiful, do not do this to me._

**Message Received: **_"Please beautiful, just speak to me, anything even tell me to fuck off, something. please!**  
**_

Seeing that you have him right where you wanted him. You smirk and send him a message back.

_(1/2)"Look Rom... I don't like your angry side, that scares me. You remind me of Seth when you act that way and that will push me away. So please lets just leave it alone...(2/2) Just leave me alone, You are making it to obvious that we are talking. Just not so much and please no more videos. You're going to get busted._ **(send) **

_"Oh BTW, I'm not saying we cant text, just don't make it so obvious okay... I'm going back to my seat now."_ **(send)**

After you sent it, you get out of the bathroom and go take a seat, put your seatbelt back on and relax. He turns around and you have your eyes shut listening to your playlist. You receive another message. _(Ugh are you fucking kidding me?! Is this guy seriously a lunatic...geez)_ You look at your phone and yep it was from none other than the man who keeps texting you.

**Message Received:** _"I'm sorry beautiful mama, This will be the last text, I hope, for today...If I can contain myself... But I have more information for you in my luggage. When do you want it?"_

_"Will text you later, with that information TTYL"_ **(send)**

Hoping he would stop and finally he did. He put his beats by dre headset on and turned back to look at you. He stared into your eyes a while then turned around. Finally your flight was going to be quiet or you had hoped. Stephen finally got off his cell and looked at you bopping your head. He laughed and touched your face. Smiling you looked at him. Taking your earpiece out of your ear, you asked him how his dad was.

_"Oh he is in the best of spirits, now darling."_ Stephen said with a twinkle in his eye.

_"Oh? How come?"_ Your curiosity always killed ya and you had to ask.

_"Well... uh... I sort of... kinda... told him we would stop by"_ Slightly leaning away. He knew were glaring at him.

_"Stephen why did you do that? Why didn't you ask me first?"_ And yes you were glaring.

_"Darling its only an hour away from the next show... I figured you could meet me Da, stay a while I could show you where I grew up, and we would be back in plenty of time fer the show."_ Giving you his adorable smile when he wanted his way.

_"Hmmphhfff, you will pay for that, you owe me big time sweetie, BIG TIME!"_ Winking at Stephen.

He knew he would get his way and loved it when he did that with you. Of course we all knew you had him wrapped around your little finger because you two really loved each other and had fun doing this to one another. Now you lay you head on his shoulder, and he lays his on your head. He holds your hand rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand, then kisses it and continues. You with your eyes closed, think about your love making session with Stephen. The intensity of it all, and what made him do all that just for you. Did Roman say something? Did Seth? Finally dosing off, and a few hours later you in the next city. Feeling Stephen squeeze your hand as he touches your cheek, you wake up. You stretch in your seat and look around. You see Roman asleep as well, looking around Randy is looking right at you from across the isle. But you noticed a different look on his face, moving your lips you ask him what was wrong? And he shook his head and you read his lips saying, I will tell you later back at the hotel. You nodded and left it at that.

Back at the hotel, you three checked into the same two beds in one room. Pushing each other like little kids, and laughing you get into the elevator. Randy kept putting his arm on your head like an arm rest and you would punch his ribs. He would laugh saying it left like a mosquito bit him. Walking down the hall to the room, you see that Roman comes out of his room and its right next to your room. _(Oh shit, really? Now I'm not going to hear the end of this, ugh ...why..why me?) _Stephen looks at him and pulls you to the other side of him so Roman can't touch you. Roman passes and then glances at your ass, smiling his Sexy Samoan smile he gives. Stephen tells him becoming very irate of what he has been doing, lately.

_"Hey fella, do you have a fucking problem now do ya? Quit messing with me girl."_ Stephen always ready to fight.

You try to pull him but you were no match to even budge him. You look at Randy for help.

_"Stephen come on bro, He's not worth it... Let's go."_ Randy grabs him by the arm pulling him back.

Roman was turned around looking at Stephen and just smirked, turned around and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

All of you a bit jet lagged decided to stay in and relax. Ordered in room service, ate while watching TV. Still awake, Randy on his bed sitting at an angle with his back to the headboard. Stephen sitting the same way and you leaning on his chest. While watching TV, you couldn't help but remind Randy.

_"Randy? Do you want to talk about it what was on your mind on the plane?"_ Asking him in a concerned tone.

Randy sighed, _"Well remember that amazing night we had?"_ As you nodded smiling, he continued. _"Well when I was pulling out holding on to the condom... uh... I... I... saw the condom busted."_

Stephen laughed looking over at him, _"Don't worry fella, she is on the pill."_ This is where you thought to yourself. (_Did I take my pill? Pausing searching your mind. OH SHIT, I completely forgot to take them_)

_"Really?"_ Randy freaked out voice wanted reassurance. You get up and go to your bag, open a side compartment and pull out the pills. Although you didn't show either one of them, but you saw you haven't taken since you were with Stephen in the RV. You put them back in the bag and excused yourself to the bathroom.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, your mind began to wonder all over the place. Although you know nothing is hundred percent sure to stop a pregnancy. What would happen if you did get pregnant? You never thought of that, then it hit you, (_Did fucking Seth have a condom on when he raped me?_ _Oh fuck!)_ You felt sick, and ended up throwing up. You couldn't remember if he used one. Threw up again when it also kicked in that Roman didn't use one.

They heard you throwing up and Stephen got up to see if you were okay. You told him you would be out in a few. Sitting on the tub again, with your hands a bit shaky. You were starting to freak out and crying a bit. Looking up towards the ceiling you whispered, _"Please whom ever is up there listening, if it's my time to get pregnant, just please, please don't let it belong to Seth please. I love Stephen, let it be his." _

You washed your face and rinse your mouth and walked back out. Looking a little flush, you got into bed with Stephen and hugged him.

_"You okay baby?"_ Looking at you with concern. Nodding putting your head on his chest again as he wrapped his arm around you. _"Yeah sweetie, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that stupid seafood. But I'm okay"_ Not wanting to tell him, you just snuggled against him and closed your eyes. After a while you see that the TV is off and you look to see both of them asleep and you close your eyes again falling asleep as well.

In the morning you are the one who actually slept late but woke up to a gorgeous bouquet of roses laying on the bed and a note. _"Babe, we didn't want to wake you...You kept tossing last night...Hope you're feeling better... Love you will be back soon... Did I mention I love you? :P" Smiling you smell those gorgeous roses, and lay in bed a bit longer._

You already had a good feeling who it was before you even looked.

**Message Received:**_ "Hey beautiful, are you still mad at me? UrSxySamoan"_

_"No I'm not mad any more, just needed time to myself to think." _**(send)**

**Message Received:** _"Yes! I'm safe, beautiful please do not be mad at me ever again. I felt so lonely not able to text you. I miss you. When can I hold you again?"_

_(This dude, yeah its confirmed he was dropped as a baby and to many screws went lose. He literally thinks we are together or something. I wouldn't mind IF I wasn't with Stephen.)_

_"I do not know. I do not even know where Stephen or Randy are at?"_ **(send)**

**Message Received:** _"Oh they are at the hotel gym. I have eyes everywhere and I'm in my hotel room. Right next door. Can I come over?"_

_"Do you have that paperwork with you?"_ **(send)**

**Message Received:** _"Yep, looking at it in my hand. Can I come over and give it to you?"_

_"I guess, but you can't stay long."_ **(send) **

***knock knock***

You walk to the door and look through the peep hole. Its Roman so you open the door. The biggest smile came across his face seeing you. He walked in and as soon as you shut the door and turned around he hugged you. You still freaking out about the pregnancy scare and the pills. You pulled away just a bit and he noticed.

_"Whats wrong beautiful?"_ Roman asking you with concern. He walked with you holding you by the waist sitting you on the bed. He kneeled in front of you rubbing your hands since they felt a bit cold. He looked at you again this time pouting his lips and that made you smile.

_"I don't feel good... I threw up last night, and have been restless all night... I think it was something I ate."_ Still looking down.

Holding the paper in your hands that were inside an big envelope. Roman just held you, and it feel good. You just laid you head on his shoulder. The smell of his cologne and the way he was rubbing your back, was so damn soothing. He picked up your chin to look at you and leaned in for a kiss. He pecked your lips and his tongue danced its way towards yours. You tried to pull away but he had his hand on the back of your neck. Those deep kisses he was giving you almost felt like Stephens, which was a bit freaky actually scary. Hearing someone at the door he let you go and kept looking at you with his hand on your face. Someone was knocking, he looked at you. He got up and looked through the peep hole and saw a guy standing there. He opened the door, looking at this man from head to toe.

"Greetings Sir, I'm the hotel physician and is there a Ms. (Y/N) here?" This slender older man told Roman.

Confused Roman looked at you and let him in. Roman sitting next to you as the doctor pulled the chair up in front of you. He started asking questions while checking your eyes.

"So young lady, how can I help you today? Tell me whats wrong?" Looking at your pupils.

You start to tell him about how you been feeling but never told you boyfriend. You also told him that maybe it was just something you ate. So you didn't think about it really. The doctor checked your pulse, breathing, temperature, just the basic stuff that could be done there in the hotel room. He prescribed you to get lots of rest, and drink lots of fluid. Especially with all this traveling you have been doing and will be. He handed the prescription to Roman and told him to take it to the lobby and they would take care of it. The doctor also gave you his card with his office and private number just in case you needed anything else. You loved this doctor's bedside manner, he was so sweet.

_"Take care of yourself young lady. Call me anytime and make sure you eat a light diet soups, anything light that will not make your stomach upset."_ The doctor said cupping your face.

_"I'll walk you to the door doctor... Thank you for coming."_ Roman walked him and at the door shook his hand.

You get up so tired, and walk to the bed. Roman already behind you grabs your waist puts you in bed, covers you with the blanket, and kisses your cheek.

_"Beautiful I will be right back. I'm going to go get your medication... Just stay here."_ As Roman tucks your hair behind your ear.

He leaves the small bathroom trash can with a clean trash bag inside it, and gets a wet towel and places it on your head. He grabs you key to the room and rushes out the door. Rushes to the lobby and talks to the staff explain what the doctor said. He ran back up to the room opened the door to find you just finished throwing up again.

_"Damn my poor baby, I wish I could take this away from you."_ Roman sounding so concerned.

Sitting there waiting for the lobby to bring you the medication. Roman hears a knocking at the door. He gets up and sees one of the hotel staff with the medication in a bag. He thanks them and shuts the door. Grabbing the bottle, opening it getting some water for you to drink. Sitting there with you, you laying on your side and he grabs the towel to go rinse it out in the bathroom. When he comes back he places the towel on your head and he hears the door opening. Randy and Stephen walking in and the laughter falls from their faces.

_"What the fuck are you doing in here?"_ Randy glaring at Roman.

_"Roman, what the fuck did you do to her?"_ Stephen passing him to get to you.

_"S-t-t-op it babe..."_ Barely able to talk looking at Stephen and you move your hands to grab Roman's hand.

_"Easy guys, I was in my room and I heard her throwing up, so I came to check on her. She opened the door, and she asked me to stay with her. I was helping her to the bed when she got dizzy. So I picked up her and laid her down. Called the doctor. So get the fuck off my ass. I'm not leaving until she tells me to."_ Staring at Stephen and Glaring at Randy.

Stephen kneeling at the side of the bed cupping your face. Roman holding your hand sits down and Randy sits on the other bed.

Stephen asked Roman,_"So what did the doc say fella?"_

Replying back to Stephen, _"The doc said for her to get lots of rest, drink plenty of fluids, and try to eat at least soups. He left his number here"_

Giving Stephen the doctors card.

_"And I promised her I wouldn't leave her side, so do not even try to get me out."_ Looking at Randy harsh.

_"Thank ya fella, I'm grateful"_ Reaching to shake Roman's hand. _"Thank you for taking care of my darling." _

Roman nodded back as if to tell Stephen your welcome. Randy still on the other hand sitting on the other bed didn't like that fact Roman was in the same room much less holding your hand. Stephen told Randy to call room service to get some soup for you and to order what they wanted to eat. Roman was going to get up and go get something to eat when you pulled his hand to not leave.

_"Roman, look I know we don't like each other even after what you did... but for my darling I will call a truce... Get something to eat on my tab... She doesn't want you to leave..."_ Stephen looking at him straight in the eyes.

Roman looking down at you, _"Beautiful I'm not going anywhere... I will be right back... I'm going to go get some gatorade so you can drink... this bottle water won't do shit for you baby."_

Nodding no, you squeezed his hand. So you squeezed his hand and he picked it up to kiss it.

_"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here."_ Roman had leaned in and whispered to you.

Still sitting on the bed he let go of your hand. Grabbing his cell he called Dean.

_"Yo Ambrose, I need you to do me a favor... I need you to come to Stephen's room and get my key to my room and get some of my gatorades that are in my pack... Yes fool I'm in his room... I will explain later... Oh you do? Then get some for me and bring them to me. Alright Laters."_ Roman hangs up the phone.

_"I have Dean bringing me some Gatorades for her, which is more than enough for tonight and tomorrow. Wait don't you guys have matches tonight?"_ Looking at both Randy and Stephen.

_"Yeah I'm not going"_ Stephen stated and Randy looked at him.

_"You're kidding right? Roman is here, he can take care of her, Right?"_ Randy looks at Roman.

Roman nods his head. _"I won't let anything happen to her Stephen..."_

_"Babe?"_ as you opened your eyes, _"Please both of you go to your matches, I'll be fine Roman is here. It's okay, I love you babe, please go."_ Taking a deep breathe.

Stephen looks at you with concern and you nod that it's okay. He kisses your forehead and cheek. Gets up nudges Randy and they go.


	21. Chapter 21

Roman staying seated by you, caressing your head. You try to get up, and he asks what you need, that he will get it. You slightly giggle and tell him, _"Can you go pee for me?"_ And he chuckles. Helping you get up, he walks with you, then he hears the knocking at the door. _"Be right back baby, its probably Dean."_

Opening the door and it was Dean carrying a bag full of items. It was some protein shakes, chocolate to be exact, some Gatorade grape and lime flavor. Dean sat down asking Roman what happen or what was wrong.

_"Nah, she is exhausted that is all... she has not been sleeping well... feeling tired for the past week or two... Just that she never told Stephen... Poor thing didn't want to worry him... I heard her throwing up, checked up on her... Even had the doc come check on her... And he told her to get rest and fluids... Since we have the next couple of days off I'm gonna help Stephen take care of her... She asked me to stay so they could go..."_ Roman explained quickly.

_"Damn that sucks, Well alright I will see how to keep Seth occupied for the next couple of days. He is always with you though... See ya man."_ Dean gets up and walks out shutting the door behind him.

Knocking on the door, Roman opens the door. _"Beautiful you okay?" _

_"Yeah sweetie, I'm just tired, I guess. Ugh! I want to take a shower but Stephen isn't here to help me"_ Feeling exhausted telling Roman.

_"Well I can help you if you want"_ Roman sees you give him that look,

_"No I won't take advantage of you mama... I will just help you. I promise."_

_(Although I will be struggling with it all the damn time. Damn I miss your body. Grrr I hate being such a gentleman at times, Why Rom Why)_ As he thought to himself, helping you by getting the water ready.

You take off your shirt, then your shorts. You didn't have a bra on and Roman took a hard swallow when he saw your breasts. _(Ok, I can do this, I made a promise, I will not touch her sexually, I made a promise, but fuck look at those breasts, oh shit! I'm gonna get a hard on dammit.) _Roman opens the curtain still swallowing hard. When he turns around he sees you naked and its to late, he is hard. He gets you into the shower and grabs himself pulling down trying to make his cock stop twitching.

_"How do you want me to help you mama?"_ He asked you while you had your head under the water running.

_"That is the thing sweetie... Stephen would get in here"_ Looking at Roman when you said that.

_"Oh"_ Taking several swallows, _"So... that means I have to get naked and get in?"_ Roman's voice changed a bit saying that then taking another swallow. _(Oh shit, I'm in trouble)_

_"Okay, Let me see here"_ Roman being nervous here, starts to take off his work out clothes and underwear.

Completely naked and trying with all his soul not to get another hard on. Gets in behind you. He grabs the shampoo and starts to lather up your hair, trying not to make physical contact. Hearing a soft moan as he rubbed your neck and washed your hair. He bites his lower lip, he did love your moans. Roman grabbed the shower head and started to rinse off you hair slowly.

While he was doing that you grabbed the wash cloth and start to lather up the rag. After Roman puts the shower head back he grabs the cloth and asks you if you want him to bath you, nodding yes he continues. He takes a deep breathe. _(Okay, I can do this... body work with me here... I know you want her but NO! Be happy your naked in the shower with her and she is allowing...ugh)_ as he looks down _(No dammit no hard on's)_ He pulls on his dick again to stop the freaking twitching.

_"You okay back there?"_ Knowing he was having trouble but to tired to move.

_"Y-yeah"_ He said in a slight higher tone, then clearing his throat.

You softly giggled, as he started to bathe you. Rubbing your neck and your shoulder blades. He then washed your arms and down your back. Seeing your ass and remembers how he held on to it that morning, he takes a deep breathe. He continues to wash your body, he ended up making body contact as he started to wash the front part of your body from behind. He had his arms wrapped around you bathing. You could feel his dick on your lower back and actually feel him twitch now and then. You could hear him with is very low moans trying not to make it noticeable he loved being in the shower with you. You enjoyed it but were just to damn tired to even do anything.

_"Rom?"_ as you slowly tired around.

_"Yeah baby girl"_ Seeing you tired he cupped your face.

_"Can you just hold me and nothing else?"_ looking at him.

_"Of course baby"_ As he wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

He never felt so happy. Having you in his arms, in the shower naked and enjoying this moment. He wishes he could stay forever. He looks at you and plants a simple peck on your lips, reaching to turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower Roman grabs a towel to help you get out and wraps you in it. Then grabs his towel wraps around his waist and grabs his clothes. Walks you to the bed, he starts to change while you slowly get dressed. You still have the towel around your head and lay down. He dries his hair and pulls it back in the pony tail he always has.

_"Rom?"_ you call for him.

_"Yes babygirl... I'm right here"_ as he walks around to the other side of the bed to which your facing.

_"Are you going to stay? So I can take a nap"_ You softly talk to him.

_"Go ahead..."_ As he gets on the bed towards the middle, _"I'll be right here...don't worry... take a nap" _

You start to move over and he is sort of propped up on some pillows. You lay you head on his chest and he wraps his arm around you. You close your eyes while he stares at you until he also falls a sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Several hours pass by and it is already dinner time. Roman just finished getting room service to bring you hot chicken soup. He gets you up, although you don't want to. He is persistent.

_"Baby, C'mon you need to eat... Do you want to end up in the hospital because I will put you in there if you don't eat anything... I know Stephen will agree... Now C'mon get up."_ Roman trying reverse psychology on you.

You're getting up, he grabs the tray and puts it on your lap. He grabs one of the gatorades that are in the small fridge in the room. His habit, he shakes the bottle then opens it. Handing it to you, you drink from it. Your facial expression of gratefulness. It seems like you haven't drinking anything in a while since you take half the bottle down. Roman is thankful your not nauseated or he at least hopes you're not. He gave you another pill to take and you drank it down. You look at the soup and glance over to Roman. He gestures you to eat up, so you try to take it down, hoping you do not throw it up, since you hate being sick. Although you do love the attention that Stephen is allowing Roman be by your side and no Seth around.

The door opens and Stephen is the first one in, looking at you that you are sitting up at least. He nods at Roman and Roman does the same back. Randy is right behind and just looks at Roman with no gestures or anything, blaming him for his little buddy being like this. He knows its the stress she has been under and her body is finally reacting. But as long as she is getting better he will be civil just for her.

_"My darling, how do you feel?"_ Stephen kissing you on your forehead, _"How is she Roman?"_

_"Well she did throw up one time a few hours back after you left... but I gave her the meds back then and just gave her one now... The bottle does say every 4 hours...This is her first meal... I told her if she didn't eat I would put her in the hospital and you would agree to it."_ Looking at Stephen directly ignoring Randy.

_"Baby, he is right... you have to eat... we have to keep your strength up"_, Looking at you, _"Wait can she travel like this our flight leaves in the morning?"_ Looking back at Roman.

_"Darling did you take a shower already?"_ Stephen asked you, and you nodded your head.

Roman took it upon himself to call the doctor's number that he had already saved in his phone. The phone was ringing. A man answered the phone, _"This is Doctor Giordano..."_

_"Yes doctor, I'm calling you on behalf of my friend Ms. (Y.N), you visited at the hotel"_ Roman talking to him with the speaker on.

_"Yes Yes, how is the young lady?"_ The doctor at full attention.

_"Well we are actually making her eat at this moment, but our question would be...Can she travel since she has a flight tomorrow?..."_ Roman being cut off by the doctor.

_" No No No... I wouldn't advise that, when I said bed rest I meant bed rest... As exhausted I saw her young man she truly needs rest... How is her nausea? "_ The doctor asked still concerned.

_"She did throw up a few hours ago but hasn't since, should we be concerned?"_ Roman a bit concerned.

_"Well if she continues and she does not get rest or keep fluids in her... She will have to be admitted to the hospital."_ The doctor stating what will have to be done, _"Keep me updated young man, I have to go... Make sure she eats and drinks lots of fluids... You have my number if she gets worse... Have a good day, Bye Bye."_

You looked at Stephen a bit scared, then looked at Roman. Roman hangs up the phone and looked at Stephen.

_"Stephen look I have the next couple of days off...two more I believe... I can keep her here in this room and I will stay with her... I give you my word Seth will be no where near here... I promise... I will keep her resting and keep you updated everyday... every hour if you want... "_ Looking at you and Stephen.

_"Babe?"_ As you look at Stephen, _"I don't want you two to miss your shows, I will be fine... Roman has been taking good care of me so far... I do not want to be responsible for McMahon getting mad or doing anything towards you."_

Stephen looking at Roman, _"Can you give us a minute so I can talk to me girl?"_

Roman nods, _"I will be back little one...need to make a few calls back home..."_

Roman gets up and walks to his room, then walks to the bathroom to see if he can hear them. Because he just has this feeling that Randy will try to stop it from happening.

_"Stephen, babe...I will be fine..."_ Softly smiling at the man you love.

_"You're not actually considering this Stephen are you?"_ Randy butting in with his two cents and you can understand his concern.

_"Randy please, I don't want her upset"_ Stephen looks at Randy.

_"Upset, he is one of the reasons she is upset.. all the fucking stress she has been under or have you forgotten! "_ Randy truly irate either of you would consider this.

_"Randy please stop_", looking at him then Stephen, _"I don't want you guys fighting, please... The doc said I have to rest, and you're not helping... I can't fly at the moment, He will still be here and you two have to go..So what the hell is the fucking problem!"_

Stephen looks at you cupping your face, _"Baby please calm down... Its okay, We won't argue... just please...calm down... I do not want you in the hospital..."_

He turns and glares at Randy, while Randy throws his arms in the air, frustrated. With tears in your eyes, you look down and no longer want to eat. Stephen trying to get you to eat, and you are refusing.

_"Baby you have to eat, please... At least the crackers, just eat the crackers and drink the gatorade... That's it, I wont force you to eat anything else."_ Stephen truly worried about you.

Roman hears all this from the bathroom, and gets angry with Randy. He has to remember to keep his composure or he can't stay with you. Pacing back and forth knowing he has to keep Seth away from you, and knowing Seth, he will try everything to get near you with Stephen and Randy gone. And he knows for sure he would not let Seth touch you, not even a strand of your hair.

You grab the four crackers that are in the small packet, open them and try to eat them. Stephen pulls your hair from your face. _"I'm sorry babygirl"_ He whispers into your ear.

_"It's okay, babe... What done is done, we have to get passed it. I'm not going to let it stop me from living my life with you. I love you, I'm in LOVE with YOU... Get that through your head IN LOVE WITH YOU."_ Hoping that would reassure him.

He smiles, leans in for a kiss and you give him a long intimate kiss.

Roman knocks on the door and Stephen lets him in. _"C'mon in fella we need to talk." _

Roman sits on the bed at your feet turned towards you and Stephen walks around and sits next to you on the bed. You are still trying to eat the crackers in your hand and just finished drinking the gatorade. Roman sees that listening to Stephen speak, gets up, grabs another gatorade, shakes it and gives it to you opened. Stephen pauses as he sees what Roman is doing so he accepts that Roman will take care of you.

_"Look fella"_ as Stephen continues, _"We have decided to go ahead and leave her here. She said she trusts you, and coming from her, after the fact of what you did to her... I am willing to trust her judgement on that... I want updates three times a day... I will be a phone call away if anything happens. I will be calling the doctor as well... I want to know everything, and I mean every little detail... If she throws up, passes out, gets dizzy, anything... I want to know."_ Stephen takes a deep breathe and now giving Roman a stern glare.

_"Now fella you better hear this part crystal clear. I better not hear or see anything about Seth being anywhere near her. I will have eyes watching since I can't be here. I trust my darling, but not Seth. She needs her time to recuperate... So if you care for her like you say you do then, you better protect her no matter what... Do I make myself clear fella?"_ Still glaring at Roman.

_"Crystal"_ Roman not intimidated by Stephen or Randy, _"Now that you said your peace I will say mine... I know what happened, I don't need a lecture... It's in the past, we.."_ pointing at you and himself, _"Have already discussed it and I am fine with that, but that is not going to stop me from caring about her or for her... I respect her wishes... Besides I will be on the other bed, so you don't have to worry about a damn thing."_ Roman glaring back at Stephen and still continues to ignore Randy.

_"What time is your flight in the morning?"_ Roman asked Stephen.

_"It's pretty early, Randy and I have to be at the airport at 5:30 a.m. to catch our flight... So our promos for that day are on time... So I need you awake and over here at 5:00 a.m."_ Looking back at Roman.

Roman looks at his watch and it's already 10:34 p.m. Looking at you he gestures for you to eat and you take another bite of the cracker only having one and a half left to eat. He excuses himself for the night to get his things together and kisses your forehead and tells you he will see you tomorrow.

Now in his room Roman can not sleep, he is excited that he will have you all to himself for two maybe three days. He has already packed his clothes, his sanitary items, making sure he got everything and nods that he did. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling. Looks at the cell phone clock and its barely 12:19 a.m. He is now anxious for 5 a.m. So trying to think of what to do, the thought of you with him in the shower. He smiled, remembering you holding him in the shower. Feeling your wet body against his brought him satisfaction. He truly enjoyed that moment even more that it was all willing he didn't even have to persuade you in any way. He was also glad that he was able to keep cool in that shower even though his cock was twitching and touching your wet body as he washed you. Those thoughts kept repeating over and over in his head.

Finally his cellphone alarm he set for 5 a.m. went off and he jumped off the bed grabbed his bags and walked over to your room. Knocked on the door and Stephen opened it. Stephen giving you a kiss on your lips, told you he loved you. You returned the same gesture although you were half asleep. Stephen shook Roman's hand, nudged Randy and they walked out.

Roman makes sure the door is locked kicks off his shoes, picks up his bags and throws them on the empty bed. He goes around the bed and gets under the covers with you and looks at you until he falls asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

****ATTENTION: This chapter has another rape scene in it. This is fictional, sensitive readers do not read.****

It's around 7 a.m. and you're laying there looking at Roman. You still can't believe Stephen actually left him with you. Now you're thinking how Roman lied to Stephen. You two have not discussed anything regarding each other. Even the part that he would be in the other bed when you're looking right at him. You smile and find it a bit flattering that he is a bit persistent. He moves and you just stay looking at him.

_"Morning beautiful"_ Roman says as he stretches on the bed. _"You know what?"_ He says looking at you.

You nod upward to tell him what.

_"I didn't have to send it via text message"_ He chuckled. And so did you.

Roman turns to you, asking how you felt. You still felt a tad bit sore and really didn't feel that nauseous. You were glad you haven't thrown up yet. He cupped your face, and leaned in for a simple kiss. You kept looking at him until his lips were on yours. You closed your eyes and enjoyed it. He wanted to dance with your mouth and you pushed him away.

_"Roman, don't ..."_ You paused looking at him, _"Why did you tell Stephen we have discussed us, when we haven't... You are acting like a stalker...And I thought you were suppose to lay in the other bed not mine."_

He laughs although frustrated you stopped him from kissing you deeply.

_"Mama, so I told a few white lies to get him to leave...So what?...I don't remember you trying to correct me or get me busted on those lies... You're not mute... So why didn't you say anything? Hmm"_ Roman raises his eyebrow curious why you didn't say anything,

_"Besides I'm not a stalker, I'm just persistent... When I want something I go and get it... And as you can see I have... Before you think it or say it... What I mean is I finally have you alone all to myself for several days..." _

He's looking at you with a sexy smile on his face. And was right about one thing, you could have told Stephen about him lying. And you have been secretly thinking about him and you have been wanting to somehow convince Stephen to let you have him for a night. Well this is a good start to that direction, Stephen did leave you alone with him. You know yourself that you are IN love with Stephen, and Stephen did like to watch when you and Randy were together having sex. And from that lovemaking session you two had after, he was really turned on by it. So if you can get him to let you have this sexy beast Roman, you are so damn curious how that lovemaking session would be afterwards.

Roman gets up to wash up, and your cell phone rang. You pick it up and answer it because its Stephen.

_"Hey baby"_ while you stretch again.

_"How's my darling doing?"_ Stephen always made you feel special saying that.

_"I'm still in bed... I hate it that I had to stay behind... I'm sorry... I miss you already..."_ You whisper back just being lazy.

_"Baby don't be sorry, it's not your fault. You just get your rest and I will see you in a few days... And where is Roman?"_ Stephen always curious where he was at or what he was doing.

_"He is in the bathroom washing up, why?"_ You knew he wanted to know if he was in bed with you. You thought that little insecurity was adorable, that he was a bit jealous.

_"Nah I was just wondering because it was quiet...Darling I have to go just thought I would call and check up on you, I love you with all my ginger heart..."_ Stephen knew that would make you giggle and it did.

You two said your goodbyes and hung up the phones. Roman came out of the bathroom knowing it was Stephen.

_"So what did he want, to see if I'm humping you already"_ as he chuckled after that.

_"Although thats a wonderful thought...and wish I could right now... but I'm patient"_ Giving his sexy smile and licking those lips.

You chuckled a bit and stayed in bed for a bit longer.

_"Get up beautiful you have to take your meds and eat something"_ Roman calls the front desk for some a soup to your liking, and got him something to eat as well.

He lays next to you playing with you hair. You open your eyes and smile. Roman again gets real close and places a small peck on your lips. You smile again, this time you cup his face with your small hand. He closes his eyes enjoying your touch and kisses you again. Just small pecks to see if he could get you to kiss him deeply. Roman now so close there is barely space in between you, that you play with his hair looking how it curls around your finger. You turn around to get up and he jumps off the bed to play with you. He gets in front of you, you move to pass, he blocks you. You look up at him, _"Move Roman"_ and he smiles back at you. _"Make me"_ He says looking down at you. So you look at him then, _"Oh shit!"_ You grabbed his dick and he moved out of the way. Letting him go, he stayed on the bed holding his dick but was actually turned on by it, instead of it hurting all the way.

You went to the bathroom, washed up and brushed your hair. It took longer than usual, you did feel a tiny bit dizzy but nothing to worry Roman about. You wanted to try to do things on your own with out help. On your way back you stopped where he was still laying on the bed holding his dick, and you giggled. You told him to move his hand he shook his head no. You even put your hand on top of his and he looked at you. You gestured with your eyes for him to get on the bed as you crawled back into bed. You got back under the blankets tapping his side of the bed. Slowly he crawled to his side of the bed, and just laid there looking at you.

_"I'm sorry my sexy samoan... but you said to make you... that is the first thing that came to mind"_ Giggling at him.

You placed your hand on his chest, moving your fingers around his nipples and then on one of his nipples. The soft grunt coming from him made you smile. (_Oh man, I love her touch... Will she allow me to do the same, maybe foreplay, no oral or anything just tease each other insanely_) Romans thoughts as he was now moaning since he felt your hand on his lower abdomen. You held your hand there applying a bit of pressure right above his dick and then massaging it.

_"Mmm, beautiful... can we play with one another, no penetration just our hands and mouths teasing each other... I miss your touch... I promise to go slow... I just want to taste you again... please don't do this to me..."_ Roman was practically begging you now.

Secretly you loved to have men beg for your touch, since you always had that attraction aura about you. People were just drawn to you. And you always used it to your advantage, hence getting your information on Seth.

You look at him nodding yes and kissed him. You automatically moved closer to him teasing his lips with yours. His hands are now under your shirt, rubbing their way up to your breasts as he wants to take off your shirt. You allow it and off it goes. The same as you yanked his shirt and he takes his off along with pulling his pants down with nothing underneath. He plays with your body wanting to pull your bottom clothing off and you hesitate. Roman being persistent, kept grabbing at them until he got them off of you. Now that your almost naked laying against each other he keeps your legs closed and rubs his hand on your folds. Massaging them and then sliding a finger in slowly playing inside. You gasp slightly feeling his finger touch your clitoral hood and massaging it in circles.

_"Mmm Roman... baby... I do miss that..."_ You said accidently, opening your eyes looking at him.

Roman staring and smiling at your comment, he moans and kisses you. Continuing your pleasure. He begins to kiss your neck softly and you make it clear no hickies. Nodding his head, he roughly attacks your body in lust licking and biting, then he gets to your erected nipples. He places them inside his mouth and pleases them passionately. Flicking his tongue, sucking and caressing with his large hands. Making sure not to leave the other unattended.

Roman rolls you to your back and lays on top. The both of you continue to enjoy the moment when he thrusts his dick inside you and grunting. He begins, hoping you don't stop him. You wanting him just as bad you wrap your legs around him not paying attention to what the consequences would be with Stephen.

_"Oh Fuck, Roman... My Sexy Samoan... Don't stop..."_ Tilting your head back into the pillow as he holds on to you for a fast quickie. He thrusts profusely wanting you badly. The bed is hitting the wall and your cries of pleasure, while you're bucking your hips into him just as hard as he is. You feel lightheaded but do not want to stop, so you close your eyes holding on to him. Quickly the both of you feel the climaxes building. His thrusts become harder and faster While your walls start to swell immediately, making him go deeper and faster. You hold your grip around his body pulling him in and pushing your hips all the way as he digs his dick as far as he can possibly go filling you up as he unloads. The contact between you two was amazing, the tension, the friction, then the release. You didn't want to let him go. Both of you breathing heavily on to each others neck, trying not to make a sound.

Then a knocking at the door, that startled the both of you. You pushed him off and grabbed your clothes and hurried to the bathroom turned on the water and got in. He said loudly _"Who is it?"_

From the other side of the door Seth yells, _"Let me in Roman" (Oh fuck are you kidding me?)_ Roman puts his clothes back on and ties his hair back again. Trying to control his breathing before he opens that door. He takes a deep breathe, then opens the hotel door. Seeing Seth standing in front of him, and Dean leaning against the side of the wall.

_"Roman, I told you I would try to keep him occupied, I didn't say I would be successful."_ Dean smiling at Roman.

_"Hey man, how come you're in here? Didn't they le-e-e..."_ Seth hears the shower running.

Looking at Roman, Seth glares at him. _"Are you serious? You're having fun with out me?"_

_"No I am not Seth... Quit being a bitch... "_ Staring back at Seth to shut the fuck up in front of Dean.

_"So let me in then..."_ Seth trying to walk in when he is blocked by Roman's arm.

_"Seth... You're not coming in here... I gave my word... "_ Roman continues to glare at Seth.

_"Who gives a fuck Roman... Since when did you become a man of your word... Huh?"_ Seth now irate.

Seth tries again, and Roman puts his large frame in front of Seth showing his dominance. Seth not liking this but lets it slide since Dean is right there and he does not know of Roman's and his extra curricular activities for some time now. Backing up Seth hits Dean on the chest nudging him that they had to get to the gym.

_"See you at the gym Roman, we have to train... "_ Seth turns and walks with Dean down the hall.

Roman had completely forgot they had to train and they added some new workouts to their routines. Roman walked to the bathroom and told you he had to go and train real quick at the gym.

_"Baby, I wish I could stay but Seth and Dean came to remind me, I will be taking your hotel key and will be back in about two hours okay... Will you be fine?"_ Looking at your naked body in the shower. You look back and nod yes.

Roman walks out with the hotel key and cellphone in his pocket with a towel around his neck. He walked fast down the hall, took the stairs, and ran down the street to the CrossFit establishment to train. Once in there he left the hotel key, cell phone and towel in one of the lockers. Walking out of the locker room, Seth walks in to the locker room. Roman doesn't think anything of it.

Seth waited for a while then took the hotel key, and snuck out of CrossFit, ran with such speed back to the hotel, ran up the stairs and down the hall. When he was already outside your door. He unlocks the door and sees you walking out of the bathroom drying your hair with a towel and another wrapped around your body. He walks slowly behind you. You felt something when you turned around and started to scream. He tackled you to the floor covering your mouth.

_"Shut the fuck up you bitch... You think I wasn't going to come back and get you... Ugghhh... get you for marking my face with that gun shot... You think you were ever going to be safe from me? I own your ass and I'm going to fuck you up..."_ Seth breathes heavily not only from running but his anger over took him.

You couldn't help but get completely angry, looking at Seth. The rage both of you have towards each other.

_"You so much as scream... I swear I will beat the living shit out of you... You feel this?"_ As Seth grabs your throat and squeezes, _"I will choke you, I could kill you right now... but that is too damn easy... I'm going to fuck your pussy and your ass... And you will take it... You tell Roman or anyone... I will come back again... Look how easy I got in here... And I will do it again..." _

You start to grin and laugh at him. This is return angers him. He wanted your fear, your tears and was getting nothing.

You fight him from pulling off your towel when he slaps you and grabs your hair, you slap and punch him right in the face where his stitches are at, when he throws you to the wall and grabs your neck. You try kicking him and he applies pressure with his other hand on your throat. Squeezing your throat he yanks off the towel, you can't breathe, and your eyes begin to shut from lack of oxygen.

_"Oh no you don't, You're going to feel everything... You're not going to pass out and not let me see your pain."_ Seth's sadistic side comes out.

This time Seth has a condom, his aggression towards you had already given him a hard on. He threw you on to the bed, on your stomach and sat on you while he stroke his dick to make it rock hard. He rolled the condom on, and pulled you towards him you dragged the sheets with you trying to pull away. Seth slammed his dick inside your vagina with such force, although it was still wet from your session with Roman earlier. He used it and started ramming you. You started cringing, but couldn't stop chuckling making it known he didn't have power over you. He leaned his body on top of you grabbing your throat again squeezing until you were closing your eyes then releasing. When he knew he had enough of your wet hole, he used your own juices to push his dick in your ass. You cringed in pain and he began the same squeezing of your throat. His thrusts were unbearable, although you were in a bit of pain combined with him squeezing your throat you starting passing out, he released. He continued until he unloaded, pulling out and holding on to the condom he flushed it down the toilet put his gym shorts back on and was about to leave you there.

You busted out laughing,_ "That's all you fucking had? You're such a fucking pussy... I can fucking last longer than you mother fucker... "_ Looking at him face to face, _"Even my finger lasts longer than you...Roman is the better fuck he's a man your a bitch!"_

You were literally provoking him and many would think that to be insane. But from your point you were no longer scared of him, you were going to make him pay. You wanted him pissed to come after you, especially back in the States, where you would put your plan into action.

He looked at you, tilting his head and now seeing red. He jumps on top of you, squeezing your throat. You start to kick and pull at his hands. Pushing your throat into the bed, you started gasping desperately for air. Again you started passing out and after a few more moments you did. Seth saw this and snapped out of his anger state. Looking at you lifeless, he checked for a pulse to see if you were still alive, he couldn't feel anything. What he didn't realize was that you had a weak pulse, you were not dead. He freaked not knowing if he killed you. He looked around and saw nothing that it would show he was there.

Looking at his watch and noticed it took him less than 30 minutes and walked out of the room. Walking fast to the stairs, ran down the stairs, sprinted back to CrossFit, snuck back in, put the key where he got it from and walked out of the locker room and continued to work out. He continued his work out training harder to make up for lost time. Roman and Dean were to busy to notice he was gone.

Your cellphone had been ringing and no answer. Stephen and Randy had been trying to get a hold of you with no results. Stephen was burning up Roman's cell as well. Not knowing what was going. Stephen was letting his jealous streak take hold. Randy trying to calm him down, that nothing was happening.

Finally, Roman's work out was done. As he was back at the locker room breathing heavily when he heard his cell ring again. Picking up the cellphone and answering it, he hears yelling.

_"Roman, you bloody keep your fucking hands of me girl... Why the fuck are you breathing heavy... You better not be fucking me girl... "_ Roman, listening and wondering how he found out but yells back at Stephen.

_"Listen hear you fucking gingersnap, I'm at the fucking gym. I'm in the locker room... And don't you ever fucking call my cell bitching at me for your fucking insecurities, back the fuck off."_

Randy takes the phone from Stephen and talks to Roman. You could hear Stephen bitching up a storm in the background.

_"Roman? Its me Randy... Look I don't like you and its clear about that, but It's not about you, or me... We have been trying to get a hold of (Y/N) and she is not answering her cell. Stephen is thinking the worst, how far are you from the hotel..."_

_"I'm actually just walking out but let me get back down the street to the hotel and call you... She seemed okay when I left about an hour or two ago... Let me get there and call you back... She's probably just asleep..."_ Roman hanging up the phone.

Seth had been listening to the conversation in the background. Roman double times it back to hotel, runs up the stairs and walks fast getting to the door. When he opens it, his heart fell to the floor. He ran to the bed finding you unconscious, not knowing what was wrong with you. He dialed the front desk yelling at them to call an ambulance it was an emergency, that you were passed out or something, he didn't know.

Roman began crying picking you up. _"Baby, C'mon wake up baby please, wake up... (tears flowing down his face) Baby (Y/N)... Oh GOD! Please wake up"_

He was rubbing your face, anything to wake you up. Luckily the hotel found Doctor Giordano and sent him up and the ambulance was on its way. Still having the door open to the room, Doctor Giordano ran in and told Roman to place you on the floor. He started examining you, checked for your pulse and found it very weak. He checked your breathing very shallow, almost undetectable. He calls the hospital and the paramedics walk in with the stretcher. He instructs them and they take over. The doctor looks at Roman, seeing him desperate with tears, tells him to calm down that he can ride in the ambulance. Roman not leaving your side walks with the paramedics, Dean shocked follows and sees Roman crying.

_"Roman, bro? What's wrong man? Talk to me?..."_ Dean sees the doctor. _"Hey doc, where are they taking our friend."_

And the doctor states which hospital and walks away behind the paramedics. Dean catching a cab, not telling Seth who is still at the gym. Gets to the hospital finds his way through the hospital into the E.R. and finds Roman sitting down, his leg bouncing. And Dean knows seeing that, he is truly upset. Roman still looking down, his elbows on his knees, holding his hair and crying.

_"Rome?"_ Dean sits next to Roman worried about his friend, _"What happen Ro?... You gotta talk to me man, its not healthy holding it in... You always tell me that... C'mon talk to me..."_

_"Dean that is the problem I don't know what the fuck is wrong... When I left (Y/N), in the room earlier she was fine and in the shower... I even asked her..."_ Taking a deep breath, _"I asked her if she would be okay while I was at the gym...She said yes and then I find her passed out or something... Then I hear the doc say her breathing was very shallow, and pulse weak..."_ Roman hits his forehead angry with himself for leaving you alone.

_"Oh C'mon Roman that is not going to help you man, trust me I know..."_ Dean padding Roman on his back.

Dean sees the doctor from the hotel walking up to them. _"Roman?"_

Roman looks up with tears in his eyes, takes another deep breathe. _"Is she okay Doc? Please t-t-tell me s-s-she is okay?" _

**Doctor Giordano:** _Roman? That's your name young man correct? (Roman nods his head) Well we have your friend stable. She is unconscious at the moment and will see how she does... Do you know what happened to her?_

**Roman:**_ Well, doc... Like you said... she needed rest and lots of fluids... I gave her the meds you prescribed, and would make her eat even if she wouldn't... _

**Doctor Giordano:** _May I talk to you in private young man?_

**Roman:** _Sure (with a look of concerned on his face) _

**Doctor Giordano: **_Did you have sex with this woman or rape her?_

**Roman:** _(with shock on his face) Yes we made love this morning, around seven or eight this morning... I wasn't sure if we should because how she felt but we couldn't stop._

**Doctor Giordano: **_No young man, she was raped. We found markings on her neck and ran a full exam. With anal penetration. Her throat was slightly damaged. It will heal, but we will have to keep her here until then. What else happened? My next question for you is did you use a condom?_

**Roman:** _(Roman knew it was Seth) Well, I remembered I had to go train at CrossFit, I asked her if she would be okay while she was in the shower. She told me yes and I left... you can check with the trainer I was there until I got back to the hotel... Why do you need to know that? Isn't that a little too personal? But no I didn't, why do you ask?_

**Doctor Giordano: **_The reason I asked young man is because, not only did we do blood work on her but a rape kit as well... Is there anything else you need to tell me or something I should know about? _

**Roman:** _Not that I know of, is there anything else you want to know?_

**Doctor Giordano: **_Not yet but give me your contact information and I will keep you updated... Is there any restrictions you want..._

**Roman:** _Meaning?_

**Doctor Giordano: **_Who can visit? Do you want to give out any information? Does she have family?_

**Roman:** _Well just to be on the safe side, just give me the information and I will let those who need to know...know... Family I don't think so? So can I ask no visitors unless I am with them or I call you personally to let you know? I will look to see if she has family and get back to you. _

**Doctor Giordano: **_So be it, Roman. I will put in her chart you are the only contact and no visitors unless you are here or say otherwise. Do you have any questions for me at this moment?_

**Roman:** _So can I see her? Or how long will she be here?_

**Doctor Giordano: **_You may see her, but I can honestly say I do not know how long she will be here since she is unconscious and her being raped we need her to talk to police when she does come to. _

**Roman**: _That is fine, I wish I could have been more help, she is my heart and I feel so guilty I left her alone... I do not know who would have done this to her. She is a beautiful person. May I see her now? (Still wiping his tears)_

**Doctor Giordano: **_You may, follow me... Is your friend coming with?_

**Roman:** _(Looking at Dean to follow) Yeah he is like a brother to me._

They both follow the doctor down a long hallway, pass a couple of doors into the I.C.U. Seeing you laying there, Roman's heart sank. Dean never did like hospitals and seeing you like that gave him the chills. Roman walked over and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Dean leaned against the wall behind Roman, hearing him crying as he whispered to you.

Roman played with your hair and caressed your face. _"Mama, C'mon wake up... Let me see those beautiful eyes... We have to give Stephen hell with his jealousy. Just open your eyes..."_ (wiping his tears trying to be strong)

(_Fucking Seth, I'm going to fucking kick his ass... Oh shit! I have to tell Stephen and Randy, fuck! They are going to lose it... Great, I'm never going to hear the end of it..._) Roman collected his thoughts grabbed his phone and it rang. It was Stephen, And your cellphone received a text message.

**Roman:** _(Still crying) Hello?_

**Stephen:** _(Having his cell on speaker) Roman? Why are you crying fella? What's going on? Where's my darling? Talk to me fucker!_

**Roman:** _Uh... Stephen... (Y/N) is in the hospital... I don't know all the details yet but she is unconscious in the ICU and the doctor said she will have to stay here until she is okay to leave. _

**Stephen:** _What the fuck do you mean she is in the fucking hospital! Roman! You were suppose to take care of her you piece of shit! I'm on my way! Wait what fucking hospital is she in? Doesn't fucking matter I will find it! _

Stephen hangs up the cell, and starts to grab his things. Randy still trying to comprehend that you're in the hospital, Grabs his stuff as well. There was a knock at the door, and it was one of the WWE assistants reminding them they were in que for their promo for tonight's event.

_"Are ya fucking bloody kidding me lass? I can't do this right now I have an emergency to get too."_ Stephen mentally distraught with tears in his eyes.

_"I'm sorry to hear that Sheamus, but Mr. McMahon is in the building waiting for you as well and wants to speak to you before your promo, you to Randy."_ This tiny assistant although small made it clear they go see Mr. McMahon.

Randy nudges Stephen that they go see the old man, and walk out the room towards McMahon down the hall into his temporary office.

Randy knocks on McMahon's door, _"Come In."_ As they enter McMahon shakes Randy's hand and then looks at Stephen, shaking his hand as well. _"Are you okay Sheamus?"_ Since he sees his eyes pink with tears. Randy starts to speak to McMahon.

_"Sir, we just found out that Stephen's girlfriend was just rushed to the hospital back in Italy... We just left her, in the care with Roman Reigns, since she was under the weather and under doctors orders to rest. We have been keeping tabs with Roman via cellphone. All we know is that, he found her unconscious and she is now in the ICU at their local hospital. We do not know all the details. Roman was crying on the phone, and he promised not to leave her sight."_ Randy looking at McMahon and sat down next to Stephen.

_"I see"_ Clearing his throat, _"Well Stephen, I was going to talk to you both about tonights match, but with your situation you get through this promo and tonights event and we will add that you get injured so you can be with her, and tell Roman Reigns that he also has been injured. We will make something up for him. But you Randy and The rest of the Shield will have to be in singles matches the rest of the tour. Do I make myself clear."_ McMahon stating firmly.

_"Yes Sir"_ Randy replied and Stephen nodded his head.

_"Stephen take some time to gather your thoughts, Randy you go first with the promo and Stephen will walk in."_ McMahon gives them instructions.

**Meanwhile back at the hospital, Roman looks at your cell and unlocks it to read the text message.**

**Mess. Received:** _Honey boo boo, where are you? You haven't text'd or anything you okay? :P _

Roman calls back that number to see if its a family member or what?

**Roman:** _Hello, May I ask who this is?_

**Lawrence aka LaLa:** _Hey bitch...wait...Ur not my mamas who is this?_

**Roman:** _My name is Roman, are you related to (Y/N)?_

**LaLa:** _Roman as in the SxySamoan? And might as well say I am. I'm LaLa and I have known her since we were toddlers... Where is she Roman? Why do you have her cell?_

**Roman:** _Wait what? Yeah I guess if you mean Roman Reigns... I do not know how to say this but she is in the ICU in an Italy hospital. _

**LaLa:** _WTF! What happen to my booboo? Omg! Please tell me she is okay! Omg! please God, let her be okay!_

**Roman:** _Lala, calm down, she is stable but unconscious. Does she have any family? That I need to contact?_

**LaLa:** _Bitch please I'm her only family, Oh.. I'm sorry... I'm very protective over her. I'm on my way. She is allergic to penicillin, and bees. I will get all medical information here and take the first flight out there. I will call you when I'm in Bologna. Bye._

(LaLa hangs up the phone and grabs his stuff ran to his jeep and drove to your house. He knew you had a medical file in your make-shift office at home, for emergencies.)

Lala had a spare key to your home as you did his. He tries to keep his composure and goes to the office and grabbed your red folder with all your medical information. All the need to know information. He didn't even try to pack a bag for himself. He already has his bag in the jeep with his passport, wallet, and anything else he needed. Lala driving towards the airport, is crying and pleading with whomever listens to not let his little boo boo die. That you were his only family on this messed up world. Finally at the airport checked with security found where to buy the ticket and luckily for Lala that airplane not only had 3 seats left but was leaving in an hour. Lala ran to the gate where he needed to be and couldn't sit still, tears in his eyes. A airport employee asked if all was okay. Lala shaking his head no and briefly explained that you, being his sister, was in the ICU in Italy and they needed medical information and he wanted to be there. The young lady stated while they waited she could fax the paperwork for him, so they have that at least while you were on your way to Italy. Lala thankful called Roman.

Roman was by your side when the phone rang. The nurse stated no cell phones in the ICU. Roman got up seeing it was LaLa on the other end.

**Roman:** LaLa?

**LaLa:** Yeah, Roman... I'm at the airport and I will be leaving in an hour or less... I have a young woman here at the airport that will be faxing my booboo's medical information to you but I need their fax number so we can send it.

**Roman:** Okay hold on let me find a nurse or the doctor. (Seeing Dr. Giordano Roman walks towards him.) Sir, I found my friend's adopted brother. He wants to fax some medical information to us. Where do I go?

**Dr. Giordano:** Ah yes, follow me. (He grabs a nurse at the nurses station) Give this young man the fax number and once you received the medical information I need from the United States, You give it to me A.S.A.P.

***CODICE BLU 12... CODICE BLU 12* (CODE BLUE RM 12... CODE BLUE RM 12)***

Was heard over the intercom. Staff and Dr. Giordano ran to Room 12. with a crash cart. Roman ran after knowing it was your room. The doctor starting speaking in Italian to the staff and other staff pull Roman away because he starting yelling your name. Dean heard this and pulled Roman back towards the nurses station.

As Roman was being pulled away you could see the doctor and staff starting CPR and other life rescuing measures. LaLa was yelling at Roman on the phone. Dean heard the phone was still on and took it from Roman's hand.

**Dean:** _Hello, who is this?_

**LaLa:** _Uh whats going on why is Roman crying? What's wrong with my sistah? GOD Sir please tell me she is okay? (starting to cry at the airport) _I'm trying to fax medical paperwork re: my sistah please, whats going on?

(The airport employee takes the cell from LaLa since couldn't stop crying)

**A. Employee:** _Excuse me sir, I need the fax number to where I can send this medical information via fax, can you ask a nurse there for me please._

**Dean:** _Uh, yeah... Excuse me Nurse? Do you know the number to your fax machine here._

(The nurse writes it down and hands it to Dean.)

**Dean:** _Ma'am, yes here it is... (Giving the airport employee attendant the entire number) How many pages are they going to receive so I know we do get all of them? _

**A. Employee:** _You will be receiving 1...2...3...11 pages Sir. all one sided. I hope your friends sister is okay. May God Bless you all._ (Employee hands phone back to LaLa and the phone goes dead.)

(The airport attendant gestures LaLa to board the plane to get to you.)

Roman was on the floor with his back to the wall of the nurses station with his hands on his head grabbing his hair sobbing uncontrollably. Dean still holding the phone kneels in front of Roman trying to calm him down. Never seeing his friend so emotional. Doesn't really know what to do.

Finally after a few scary moments, the doctor comes back and the nurse hands him your chart with all the medical information. But first he looks at Roman and Dean sitting on the floor. Kneeling in front of Roman.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Roman, your friend is okay at the moment. She is stable for the moment, I'll tell you this much. For some reason her body being so exhausted collapsed on itself in the sense that she stopped breathing. We had to intubate and we now have her on a breathing tube, to keep her breathing. Now let me look at this information I have here so I can better treat your friend. _

(The doctor talks to the nurse in Italian asking for the Labs for his now critical patient (you). He demanded them S.T.A.T. )

Roman wanted to be by your side but the doctor said that not at the moment maybe in a few hours. They wanted to make sure you were in the clear. Dean told the nurse where they were going to be at and pulled Roman off the floor and dragged him back to the lobby/waiting area. The Roman's phone rings again, and Dean saw that it said Sheamus. He showed it to Roman and grabbed it to answer it.

**Roman:** _Stephen when will you get here? It's bad gingersnap. I'm fucking scared man. _(Trying not to cry.)

**Stephen:** _What happened? I-I cant leave McMahon wont let me leave until after the show in a few hours. Randy and I just finished our Promo's. I will end up getting injured during the match and the old man said that you will be injured some how, so you don't have to get back here. But Dean and Seth have to finish the tour. So they have to get back now, to take your place. I will be there around midnight. _

Roman couldn't speak but he heard everything. So he told Stephen he had to go and he would see him soon. They hung up the phones. Now that Roman had calm down some. He told Dean that him and Seth had to get to the next live city event. Explaining what Stephen had said, Dean didn't want to leave Roman alone. Roman reassured Dean he would be fine.

All sit and weight, Roman sitting on the floor in the waiting area. Dean left grabbing Seth back at the hotel and they take their flights to the next event. LaLa sitting on the airplane waiting for his flight to get to his sister he loves dearly. Stephen now sitting in his locker room with Randy, waiting for their matches to be over. Stephen is losing his mind not knowing whats going on with his girlfriend. Hours pass and Stephen is flying back to Italy. What will the morning bring. Will Roman take revenge on Seth? What will Stephen do to Roman? We shall see in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

****I wrote several chapters in this part so bare with me if it seems to long. And again TY for the PM feedbacks** **

As everyone is worried about what happen and only Seth and Roman know the truth. Seth doesn't even bother to ask Dean where Roman was but as soon as they touch down and off the plane. Seth texts Roman.

**Mess Received:** _Dude where are you? Why are you not over here with us? Don't tell me you're still with that fucking chick man? _

(After a while no response, Seth sends another just to annoy Roman.)

**Mess. Received:** _Hey wake the fuck up bro? This chick has you by the balls man... Where is the fucking animal that hangs with me doing our manly deeds? What the fuck bro? _

Roman just keeps looking at his phone and says or types nothing. He is no longer crying. But does think about what Seth is saying, why does he give a damn. She apparently wants only Stephen. She keeps playing him like a boy toy, and she runs back to Stephen. As he collects his thoughts the doctor comes back.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Roman, the blood work came back and I have something to tell you. All the results have come back, your friend will be okay, but..._

**Roman:** _But what doc?_

**Dr. Giordano:** _Well how would I tell you this... Your friend is pregnant. I can't tell how far along she is but we will have to either wait for her to wake up or run more tests to see how far along she is... If she is barely pregnant we will have to wait at least 6-8 weeks before we can actually do an ultrasound to see if she is actually pregnant. How long has she been traveling around with you?_

**Roman:** _(Still stuck on pregnant) Uh, I think about 3 weeks now. So doing these tests will that harm the baby?_

**Dr. Giordano:** _I have another question, is the child yours?_

**Roman:** _Uh good question doc...It might be mine... I also have to tell you another thing. She has a boyfriend that is my co-worker and... Uh ... Well we have been cheating behind his back. He knows of one but not this morning, so if we can keep that hush hush for the time being until she wakes up and we will take care of that._

**Dr. Giordano:** _Well we can do several tests for DNA but right now and in her condition I wouldn't advise it because it can cause her to miscarry. Does her boyfriend know she's here. _

**Roman:**_ Yes sir, he is actually on his way and should be arriving any moment. I'll tell him about the baby._

**Dr. Giordano:** _Very well then, I will keep looking over her chart and Medical information and start treating her as a high risk patient due to her being pregnant. I will keep you posted._

Roman sat down on one of the lobby chairs, and thinking again. (_What the fuck? She's pregnant? What if the baby is mine? or Stephen? Oh fuck, Seth? Yeah I'm not telling Seth yet he is hell bent on fucking her up. And if she is carrying my baby the hell I'm going to let him harm her. Rough sex is one thing but while pregnant, I don't know._)

Time passes and he hears some doors swing open and from the corner of his eye he sees a tall redhead pass him and calls to him.

_"Stephen"_ Standing up waiting for a confrontation. Stephen walks up to him glaring.

Stephen is right in Roman's face and Roman gets confrontational as well.

_"Look Gingersnap, you needs to back the fuck up! This is a fucking hospital and I'm getting sick and tired of yo shit all up in my face, like I owe yo pale white ass a fucking thing."_ Roman gave Stephen a low growl trying not to bring attention to them.

Now that Stephen takes a few steps back, he looks around and no one is in the waiting area. He walks away and finds a nurse and starts asking about you. The nurse looks up your information on the computer and she tells Stephen they are not allowed to give out any information, which Roman smirked at that. He had complete control not only over you, but now at the moment Stephen as well. Stephen had to answer to him. Stephen found the doctor, and the doctor looked over to Roman, pointing him out and then walked away.

Agitated by the fact that he had to talk to Roman, Stephen takes a deep breathe and tries to calmly walk back to Roman.

**Stephen:** _What did you do? Why won't any one tell me a damn thing fella?_

**Roman:** _(Smirking) It sucks doesn't it. I put restrictions on her. No visitors unless they are with me, no information given out ONLY to me. I control yo ass, so I better start getting some damn respect from ya...Ya dig?_

**Stephen:** _What the fuck ever fella.. What is wrong with her, why is she here?_

**Roman:** _Let's see long story shorter... I went to the gym... You blew up my phone... I went back to the hotel.. I found her unconscious, called for help... We are here._

**Stephen:** _I know that much smartarse. I mean what's wrong with her?_

**Roman:** _Well, apparently she was raped by someone while I was at the gym. Must of been someone she knew because I had the key with me at the gym... And damaged her throat... it will heal but..._

**Stephen:** _But what Roman? But what?_

**Roman:** _Well she will have to stay in ICU because she went into a Code Blue, you know, she stop breathing, heart stopped, died type of shit... And there is another thing..._

**Stephen:** _(His eyes red in anger) What the fuck do you mean she was raped again? And what happened to her throat? and what is the other thing? (Trying to keep from knocking his jaw off.)_

**Roman:** _Did you two ever talk about having kids or anything like that prior to her coming on this tour? Did she ever tell you she had something to tell you?_

**Stephen:** _What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Roman what in bloody hell are you getting at? (Then he realizes, she's pregnant.)_

**Roman:** _Well Gingersnap, your girlfriend is pregnant... The doctor doesn't know how far along she is? Unless she is 6-8 weeks or more, if she is barely pregnant. If could be a false positive if I remember him saying correctly. So they have to check every 48 hours as some kind of hormone that doubles in her blood and urine. He said that she is now considered a high risk patient. Oh yeah, they have a breathing tube on her so don't freak the fuck out._

As Stephen sat down to take in all that information. The first thing he wondered was if the baby was his. Wondering how long his girlfriend would be unconscious. Stephen decided to just sit there for a while. Roman looked at him for a bit and then walked over to the other side and sit in the corner facing the nurses station and he could see the ICU room that you were in from a distance. A few hours pass and Roman notices a average height man with an feathery type earring in his ear in somewhat baggy jeans and holding a purse like a woman with an U.S. accent. He thought it had to be LaLa. He got up and heard this man tearing the nurse a new one, asking for you.

**Roman:** _LaLa?_

**LaLa**: _Who da fuck...? Roman? (As he turned around) Hot damn you is a sexy hoe. Oh my bad, yeah I be Lala. Where in da hell is my booboo?_

**Roman:** _(smirking at the comment, looking down a bit) Yeah I'm Roman... Follow me over here._

**LaLa:** _(sitting a ways from Roman) So what the hell is wrong with my sistah? Where is she? How is she?_

**Roman:** _Calm down and breathe... She is stable at the moment, after giving me a scare..._

**LaLa:** _Foo... What do you me at the fucking moment? And don't tell me to fucking calm down? Pffft You must be crazy like a Mofo, if yo ass thinkin' I'm gonna calm da fuck down... bitch please... Yo ass need to know who you is talkin' too...(keeps rambling)_

**Roman:** _(laughing) Breathe, Sit, shut yo ass up and let me finish._

**Lala:** _(Giving Roman a glare you couldn't believe) Oooooh, I know yo ass didn't just talk to me all ghetto. But I needs to know about my booboo.. So my ass is shuttin' up for a few..._

**Roman:** _(laughing shaking his head) Like I was saying... We had a scare yesterday when she stop breathing, they inserted a breathing tube, because...Uh... She was raped by someone and who ever did it damaged her throat..._

**Lala:** _WTF?! Again?_

**Roman:** _What do you mean again?_

**LaLa:** _Yes mofo I know everythins about my booboo... And that fucker who hurt my booboo will deal with my ghetto ass, best believe that... Now finish..._

**Roman:** _(surprised you said anything about that) Her throat will heal in time... And I have a question for you since you know everything about her...Did she tell you anything that she was pregnant before she left to come with Stephen?_

**LaLa:** _(With a stunned look on his face) What the fuck you mean PG? Since when? No she didn't tell me and she would of, even if she suspected it? So that means only one thing? One of you stupid ass fuckers got her there? And yes I'm lookin at yo ass too RED._

Stephen looked over not even going to reply to that comment.

**LaLa:** _So when can I see my booboo? And both of yous better hear me, I'm stayin' here and I'm not leaving until the day she is out of the hospital and takin' her with me home... Ya'll got it, you betta.. because its not a debate... _

Both Roman and Stephen looked at him and at each other, smirking, that someone who was smaller than them in build and height had a lot of balls talking to them like that. The doctor came out went straight to Roman and requested again to talk to him in private.

And of course LaLa wasn't going to sit down. The doctor looked at LaLa and requested he go sit down it was a private conversation.

**LaLa:** _Lookie here doctor monster... I'm (Y/N)'s adopted brother, you know the one who sent ya all those medical information via fax...You know me, and my ass is not sitting down and ya'll better add me to this list of contact information because I is not going anywhere anytime soon._

**Dr. Giordano:** _(looking strangely at LaLa) I see, Thank you for the information regarding you sister. Roman, would you like to add, what was your name again sir?_

**LaLa:** _It's Lawrence but call me LaLa. (looking at Roman) You betta add me fool, I'm a man that will annoy the shit outta ya like a woman so don't test me._

**Roman:** _(can't stop laughing at LaLa's persona) Yes doctor, add him to the list._

**Dr. Giordano:** _Very well... (scribbling on the chart) Yes Sir, can I help you. (looking at Stephen standing behind both Lala and Roman)_

**Stephen:** _Roman you need to add me to the list._

**Roman:** _I don't need to do nothing..._

**Stephen:** _Roman do not start nothing you can't finish._

As these two start to get confrontational again LaLa steps in.

**Lala:** _Oh hell nah, you two bitches need to quit this shit. We is in a hospital and I am not gonna have you fools upsetting my booboo with yo damn macho bullshit. Doc when can I see my sister? _

**Dr. Giordano**: _Actually that is why I came over here. I was going to let you know that you three can come in and visit. We only actually allow 2 at a time but since its only the three of you, I will allow it. But no cellphones, turn them off and there better be no disturbances to any of my patients or I will kick all of you out. (turns to LaLa and winks)_

LaLa turns around and looks at Roman and Stephen for them to get over themselves. As all three follow the doctor to ICU Room 12, Lala's heart fell. He saw the IV, the breathing tube and his little sister just laying there. Seeing bruising around her neck and some on her arms. He never felt so much sadness and anger at that one moment. He walked to the side of the bed and played with your hair, kissing your forehead.

**LaLa:** _(choking on his words, trying not to cry.) Oh my baby sistah, it's me bitch. You needs to wake yo ass up. You got my ass over here in Italy and not shopping. You owe me now get up, I love you and miss you. C'mon mama, please wake up. I'm here baby girl and I'm not leaving yo side._

**Stephen:** _(on the other side of the bed, looking in disbelief.) Morning my darling... I know you wanted some time from me lass, but this is not the way to do it. Please wake up... Don't do this to me baby, don't leave me... I n-need you in my life. Please wake up._

Roman was just standing there not liking all these tubes and IV's all around. What the hell happen to her. He knew it had to be Seth, he couldn't prove it just yet, but he knew deep down it was. He was trying to keep himself not so attached. Those text messages, that Seth sent him, where starting to play with his mind. What if Seth is right. He cared for this girl but was not "in love" with her. He saw something in her that pulled him in that first day. Then they had awesome sex, especially that first night. She has that animal nature just like him, dominating, the sexual aggression. But he wasn't ready to tie it down per se. Did he want her so because she was not available to him. Was it because she was resisting him, that made him want her more. Now thinking but she's pregnant, and what if its his baby. He did fuck her several times that first night non stop. Thinking again, then it could also be Stephen's baby and even maybe Seth's. He was going to keep that away from Seth for the moment. Looking at LaLa, Roman also thought how much did you tell this guy. And that threat he made towards Seth or maybe it was towards him. He was going to have to think a lot in the next few days or weeks depending how much time McMahon gave him and Stephen off.

Days have passed and there has been no change. LaLa would buy coffee in the morning with breakfast muffins. Stephen at times would either buy lunch or dinner. Same would go for Roman. Then it turned to weeks, and the doctor decided to leave the tube in longer. McMahon would even call Stephen for an update and gave them a few more weeks. The weeks had turned into 3 1/2 months. Mr. McMahon called again to check up and decided it was time for both Roman and Stephen to finally get back to work. He understood their concern but they had to abide by their contract with the WWE. So with them having no choice they had to leave you with LaLa. And you were confirmed being pregnant, so both Roman and Stephen had agreed not to tell Seth. They would wait until the baby being born to find out the paternity. Kissing your forehead and talking to you for a while privately. LaLa not budging from your side, heard what they said. They left and returned to the WWE Universe. Checking in every chance they had. Another month had past and Dr. Giordano was concerned that you might not ever come out of this comatose state. He spoke to LaLa explaining that they can keep you alive until the baby was born but you could or would not make it if you didn't get better soon. Placing his hand on Lala's back rubbing his back in comfort. That was LaLa's worst fear, and he stated he would talk to Roman and Stephen and see what all of them together would decide. LaLa looks at you then looks back at the doctor. The doctor shook LaLa's hand with a tears in his eyes and walked away.

LaLa sat there the rest of the day and it was now in the early morning. LaLa sat there looking at you and the little baby bump you had, deciding this time to pray out loud. He always prayed in private and now was more desperate than ever not many people understood how he prayed but he was happy with it.

(Sitting next to the bed and holding your hand)

_"Hey Lawd? I know I have done many many bad things in my life... And a lot of wrong turns in my life... but I'm not asking for me... I'm askin' for my booboo here...As ya can see, she's gots this babyboo here that is goin to need her..."_

LaLa stopped while a nurse came in to check your vitals and machines. He freaked when he felt your hand twitch.

**LaLa:** _Uh, Nurse? Her hand twitched._

**Nurse:** _It's probably a muscle spasm._

**LaLa:** _Bullshit, yo ass is not telling me a damn muscle twitch... MaMa booboo, wake up mama, I'm right here...squeeze my hand again._

(Two of your fingers moved)

**LaLa:** _Aaah, see you stupid hooch, get the doctor...Mama Im here Im here, open your eyes, C'mon open your eyes mama... (With tears in his eyes he kept talking)_

**Nurse:** (yelling at them to find Dr. Giordano) _Signoria si pregra, Oy, I'm sorry... Young lady please open your eyes._

You started gagging because of the breathing tube down your throat, as Dr. Giordano walks in and asks LaLa to move aside. Two more nurses come in and help the doctor to not only help with the breathing tube removal but with anything else he requested. One nurse asked LaLa to step outside for a bit until they finished.

LaLa so ecstatic that you were moving wanted to yell and call Stephen but wanted to make sure you were okay before saying anything. After a while, the doctor opened the curtain again and allowed LaLa back into the room. Your eyes barely open and unable to speak yet gave LaLa a small smirk. Dr. Giordano with a huge smile on his face, looked at you and said, _"Welcome back my beautiful young artist or should I say (Y/N)"_

**Dr. Giordano:** _Well, we will keep you here in the ICU another day or so to keep an eye on your vitals. Mr. LaLa would you like to talk to your friend or have me do it?_

**LaLa:** _Oh yeah, Uh...Please stay. Hey mama how you feeling?_

(You nod your head with a frown)

**LaLa:** _Do you remember anything how you got here?_

(Moving your lips "no")

**LaLa:** (looking at the doctor and holds your hand tighter) _Mama, Roman found you unconscious and you were rushed to the hospital here in Italy... The doctor ran some tests and ... uh, well... He found out that you were raped the same day you were brought into the E.R. You have been here quite a few months and about 3 1/2 to 4 months ago... oyyy... (takes a deep breathe)... The doctor here found out you are pregnant..._

(Your eyes widened and looked at the doctor and back at LaLa. You moved your lips trying to ask how far along were you.)

**Dr. Giordano:** _Miss, I know its a lot to take in all at once... But we believe your either 4 1/2 to 5 months. We can continue to discuss this at a later time. I will be on call tonight here if you have any other questions... Mr. LaLa, what you can do for our beautiful here is start to move her hands maybe massage them. We will discuss other treatments tomorrow and I will schedule an ultrasound so you can see your baby for the first time. Again welcome back, its good to see your beautiful eyes again. Good day._

**LaLa:** _Thank you doctor, see you around. _

**LaLa:** (starting to massage your hands) _Booboo, please don't ever scare me like that again. You have had me here in Italy with no shopping for 4 months... Yo ass owes me a shopping spree before we go back home..._ (giggling with you)

(You smack your lips for LaLa's attention, and move your lips)

**LaLa:** _Oh where is Roman? Damn guuurl that mutha fuka is hot._ (you smiled)

**LaLa:** _Mama, I tell you what lets do our own language here, One blink for yes... two for no and I will try to read your lips and we will figure out the rest okay?_

(One blink)

**LaLa:** _Well to finish your question, both Roman and Stephen were here for quite a while, I think they left about 2 or 3 weeks ago... because that old fart made them go back... something about their contract._

(you roll your eyes)

**LaLa:** _Oh before you ask, yeah they know about you being pregnant... It was actually cute because they would rub your baby bump, talking to you to wake up and a lot of other stuff. Oh I have your cell here... They have been checking up on you almost every day... Them fools been buzzin my cell two to three times a day._ (you smiled with a small giggle)

**LaLa:** _Here ya go drink some water sugar._

Both of you used your new secret language and chatted for another few more hours. When you gestured you tired, and the doctor had checked up on you one more time before his last round, LaLa decided to call Stephen and Roman. Knowing it was more or less the time they would text or call him.

**LaLa:** (calling Stephen) _Hey Red? I have something to tell you... No..No...No.. nothing bad. BooBoo is awake, well actually she went back to sleep but... She woke up this morning, and they took out the breathing tube, checked her over and she is alert. She can't talk, but the doctor will discuss any other treatments tomorrow._ (Listening to Stephen) _Yep, she knows about the baby...her eyes got watery... she can move her lips and we have our own blinking sign language going here..._ (listening)... _No she says she doesn't remember... I will keep ya updated Red... Let Roman know or have him call me. Yeah call me in the later and I will see if she is awake and we will video talk if they let me use the cell or we will wait until they transfer her to another room... We will see, take care Red... Bye._

LaLa gets back into the ICU room and walks over to you, sees that you're in a deep sleep. He touches your baby bump whispering. _"Hey babyboo, its me your Uncle LaLa, you need to grow quick so we can give mama hell... Love you... (kisses your baby bump)"_ He walks to the chair and sits in it next to your feet, uses the mattress as his pillow and falls asleep.

The next day comes and goes, the doctor believes its safe to move you to a private room. Once you were in the private room he ordered an ultrasound so you could see your baby... The Dr. Giordano had a smile on his face when the ultrasound technician was talking to him in Italian, and he would translate.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Miss (Y/N), Do you hear that? (you blink once)_

**LaLa:** _She said yes, but I have a question why does the heart sound like that?_

**Dr. Giordano:** _I have better news for you right now, the reason it sounds like that is because there are two heart beats. (Your eyes sparkle and you smile, then your eyes get watery) _

**LaLa:** _Oh hell, I'm an Uncle twice ova..Mama its double trouble (blinking once)... I now name you two babyboo and baby booster (You giggle and LaLa has tears in his eyes)... I'm so happy for ya mama mama, ha! So when do you want to tell Stephen? (You nod no and move your lips saying not yet, surprise) ... Okay I got ya..._

**Dr. Giordano:** _I will be getting with our OB/GYN here and we will now discuss your pregnancy and babies with you. You will be staying here a while and probably depending on your determination with physical therapy and speech therapy. You might have your babies here in Italy. You're exactly 20 weeks pregnant by the size and development of those two babies of yours._

Dr. Giordano prescribes not only physical therapy but a speech therapist to help you with your throat and vocals. Determined to get back into your routine, you work hard on therapy and with LaLa next to you every step of the way you know all will be fine. Discussing with the OB/GYN about your pregnancy you decided you wanted and will have a C-section for the deliveries of those babies. The doctors stated that it would be best to keep those babies in there all the way until 36 weeks.

Another month goes by and you look at your belly, able to speak better than when you woke up. Walking temporarily with the use of a walker, the staff laughs because they have to keep looking for you. LaLa has you walking to get your strength back and walking is good for your back and the baby. The staff knew you two were either checking out all the male doctors and nurses in the cafeteria or in the gift room down on the first floor. They started just to call you on your cell phone and LaLa would answer telling them you two would be up in a little bit.

Finally the day comes that the doctor's impressed with both of your therapy sessions that he said you can be released from the hospital. You, now 26 weeks can't wait to see your babies. Dr. Giordano asked if you two had a place to stay. And of course you said no not at the moment, Dr. Giordano being the sweetest man you have ever met in Italy, gave you the key to his city home a few blocks away.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Miss, I have truly enjoyed your visit here with me, although at the beginning you did scare me. You remind me so much of my daughter Elizabeta. She would have been around your age by now. And it would be such an honor if you and LaLa would be my guests there. You will not need for anything I stay there during the week and go to my country home during the weekends. So please both of you be my guests._

You and LaLa look at each other, and agree.

**You:** _Thank you so much Dr. Gio, It would be my pleasure to stay at your city home. Getting up off the bed and giving him a hug and a kiss. (He blushes)_

The doctor discharges you and of course they have to take you by wheelchair down to the lobby and there is a black luxury car, belonging to Dr. Giordano, takes you to his city home. His driver opens the door for you and LaLa is amazed how simple yet breath taking motif of the home is. You two settle in and your cell rings. Its Roman, and you answer it while LaLa is exploring the refrigerator.

**You:** _Hey Rome, how are you? (smiling at him)_

**Roman:** _Hey mama to be? How is the baby? (LaLa looks at you, tell him...)_

**You:** _Oh we are good... I was discharged today, actually about an hour ago._

**Roman:** _Oh, where are you staying? You need a hotel? ..._

**You:** _Stop it you nut, No actually Dr. Giordano gave LaLa the key to his city home which is a few blocks away from the hospital and its perfect. All one level over looking the lower part of the city. Its just an amazing view._

**Roman:** _I see... You already hitting on the doc huh?_

**You:** (busting out laughing) _Shut up, your so stupid Roman_

(LaLa rolls his eyes because you have the cell on speaker.)

**Roman:** _Hey I have a few days off soon... Do you mind if I go out there?_

(LaLa moving his lips and arms like a maniac NO NO NO NO and Not with out Stephen here)

**You:** _Rome, do you think that is a good idea and besides its not like we can do anything... _

**Roman:** _Did I say I wanted anything from you? I know you're pregnant, and I know LaLa is listening in the background since you have the speaker on... (saying it loud enough for LaLa to hear)_

**LaLa:** (Lala busts out laughing) _Don't put me into this Samoan, but I heard that..._

**Roman:** _C'mon mama, I promise to behave and besides with a guard dog like LaLa, I'm lucky if I get a hug._

**You:** _I don't know Rome when are you thinking of leaving the states to come? If I decide to say yes..._

(LaLa opens his jaw looking at you, don't you dare)

**Roman:** _Well actually its in a few weeks, just thought I would give ya a heads up..._

**You:** _Can I ask you something?_

**Roman:** _Sure, What's up?_

**You:** _Actually its several... How are you and Stephen doing? I mean as in getting along? And does Seth even know I'm pregnant?_

(LaLa turns to look at you, because he knew about the rape and he didn't want Seth to be the dad of those babies he loves so much.)

**Roman:** _Well, we are getting along better than usual but you know on screen we take our anger issues out on each other... And no I haven't told him or anybody as a matter of fact... Stephen and I agreed to keep it a secret and you being in Italy has made it way easier for Seth not to see you... Oh hey gotta go see ya soon..._

You hang up the phone and talk to LaLa from what has been bothering you for a while. Regarding Roman, Stephen, Seth with his attack on you. And you know its going to piss off LaLa for not telling him, but you wanted to get better.

**You:** _LaLa? (trying not to worry about it)_

**LaLa:** _Yeah baby (grabbing items to make a decked out tuna salad)_

**You:** _I have to tell you something... Is it just me or has Stephen been a bit distant from me? I mean Roman calls me more often then he used to before all this happened... Do you think Stephen still loves me? (your eyes get watery)_

**LaLa:** _Hey Hey none of dat now... You do not cry ova no man sweetheart... I know your hormones are fried right now with those two bundles in dat oven... but sweetie... He is probably afraid thinking Roman might take you away from him... Maybe he believes those babies are Roman's or even Seth's. All of us have a lot on our plates. My only concern is you and those babies... Why do you think I said No when Roman said he wanted to come out here... You need Stephen out here so Roman doesn't try anything again..._

**You:** _But that is the thing LaLa, Has Stephen called you regarding my condition since I woke up? Be honest... You have never lied to me before don't start now...When I tell him I love him on the phone, he just says "Me too" ... He has never said that to me before... He would always say it first, he would call me darling, baby, etc... All the loving names and now not even a loving name he just says my name... I'm not stupid LaLa and you know I always listen to my gut._

**LaLa:** _Booboo, I have noticed things like that... But I wasn't going to worry you about them... And don't you worry your pretty little head... I'll get his ass ova here for those babies when they come... I gots somethin for his ass..._

**You:** _What do you mean LaLa? What are you not telling me?_

**LaLa:** _Now what did I tell ya... I said I have it under control, there is nothing wrong... Now here, you better eat something or I'ma gonna call Dr. Giordano you don't want to eat. _

LaLa made you eat and laid you down to rest. He shut the door to your room and went out to the patio. LaLa calls his business to see how everything is going. Then he calls Roman.

**Roman:** _Hey whats up? Can you talk where is she?_

**LaLa:** _She's laying down... Have you found out anything? Have you been watching his ass?_

**Roman:** _Yep and boy do I have a lot for you. I even noticed Randy has been acting weird. So I made up some bullshit and have Seth watching his every move taking videos or pictures. He sends them to me everyday and I have them saved on my lap top... Why is she suspecting anything?_

**LaLa:** _Yep that is the thing, I want you to get Seth, Randy and Stephen's asses ova here when she is due and that is about 10 weeks or less. I think its time for you to tell Seth about the babies..._

**Roman:** _Uh, I think I will wait until we are in Italy to tell him that and I'll bring Dean while I'm at it... Dean is extra back up just in case I need it._

They talked a few more moments and hung up the phones. LaLa sits there agitated looking around and just focuses on the tranquil sound of the water feature. LaLa enjoyed being there with his only family not under those circumstances but he loved her with all his heart. She has been the only person on this earth who has loved him and stuck by him ever since they were toddlers. In elementary school against the bullies, his little booboo could fight. That is how she got her nickname. He called her booboo because she gave everyone big ass booboo's. And again stood up for him against everyone, even his biological family when he came out of the closet. They did everything together. Even went to college together, he majored in Art and she majored in Business Management. So when she started her idea of the new master piece, he was more than happy to jump in.

The thing people never knew about them is that they have always had a sadistic side to them. Their art pieces that they made their living off of where how one would say for unique tastes. None ever duplicated, as they would take life's sacrifices and revenges and put them into almost life like images of art. LaLa had connections all across the nation and has barely started to branch out to the world. Their last master piece created, was bought for a nice 1.7 million dollars. These two have a more than comfortable lifestyle. No one has ever suspected them to be multimillionaires. They have kept themselves off the radar. What others also didn't know was that Dr. Giordano was the one who bought the last piece and it is displayed in his dungeon at his country villa.

He has given clues that he knew these two just that no one has been paying attention. They think its just his wonderful bed side manner.

Finally after enjoying another month of an awkward vacation. The time grew near and Roman brought the other two of his trio. And made sure he was there before Stephen to show you and LaLa his findings. Roman had Seth and Dean at the hotel, when you, LaLa, and Dr. Giordano's security guard from his villa showed up. Roman opens the door gives you a hug, fist bumps LaLa and shakes the hand of the guard. Seth's eyes open when he sees you pregnant, gets up and walks backwards to the window. He is tensed and wide eyed, mostly speechless. Dean knew you were pregnant and swore to Roman not to say anything, but wondered by Seth reacted that way.

**Roman:** _Welcome please come in... Dean move yo ass to the other bed and let her sit there._

(getting his laptop and connecting it to the smart tv on the wall.)

LaLa jumps on the bed next to you and holds your hand. Seth still freaking out by the window, wondering what the hell is going on. The guard, with gun straps round his back and loaded, stands a tall 6 ft 7, and is between both beds next to you. As per Dr. Giordano, never leave her sight and do not let anything happen to her. Roman walks over to you kneels down next to the bed. He rubs your belly and looks at you.

**Roman:** _Hey sweetie, you feeling good?_

**You:** _What's going on, All I know is that you had something to show me and why is he here?_

**Roman:** _Yes I know he is here, its about time he knew just in case... And yes I do have something to show you. Seth sit down bro... (Seth shakes his head no) ... Fine chicken shit... Look I know what you did and I'm over it already but as you can see she's pregnant. With that being said, there is a chance the baby is yours._

**Seth:** _What the Fuck Rome? It can't be... I used a condom..._

**Roman:** _Not the first time and you know what I mean... I'm not going into detail... _

**You:** _Well since you already told him Roman... Its actually babies..._

Everyone in the room except LaLa and the Guard, were all wide-eyed with their jaw on the floor. Seth pulled a chair to the corner and sat down. Completely stunned he kept looking at you and then your belly. Roman managed to catch his breath.

**Roman:** _What do you mean babies? How many?_

**LaLa:** _Two and you over there... Yeah you... (looking at Seth) Close yo mouff I can smell ya from here._

Dean busted out laughing at LaLa's comment and got up and actually hugged you, touching your belly. He congratulated you, smiling and sat back down.

**Roman:** _Okay, uh... whoa... now that was a surprise...(a big smile on his face, rubbing your belly) ... Uh, yeah back to why we are all here. Hun I wanted to show you this first before Stephen got here... LaLa called me and told me to keep an eye on Stephen for the past couple of weeks since he has been acting weird towards you..._

(You look at LaLa)

**Roman:** _Mama, look at me... well... I had Seth follow Randy around keeping an eye on him as well... And well, let's just watch all these videos that I have put together... from on the road, days off, at the hotels, etc..._

(he presses play on the laptop.)

You sat there watching the smart TV, You see where Randy and Stephen are walking into a hotel room. That was nothing new they work together and travel together. But when you saw them walking into the room you saw Randy pat Stephen's ass right when they walked in. The next video was of them in the locker room. Seth managed to hide in the locker room and you could hear Randy and Stephen talking.

(audio from the video)

**Stephen:** _Damn Randy what am I gonna do fella? What if that baby is not mine?_

**Randy:** _Don't worry about it babe... If it's yours you take care of it, if it's not then you have nothing to worry about and you let her go... Besides you know you enjoyed what I gave you the other night..._

(muffled noises could be heard)

**Stephen:** _W-Wait.. Fella are you sure we should do this? What if someone catches us? You're married._

**Randy:** _And you're with you know who...who cares? Who is going to find out? Besides you weren't complaining when we were fucking each other and that bitch... And another thing I checked the locker room there is no one in here and the door is locked... Come on, lets go take a shower and make each other feel better._

(audio of water being turned on, more muffled noises)

**Roman:** _Here is where Seth snuck out of his hiding spot and managed to get a better shot._

**LaLa:** _Booboo ease up on that grip girl, you're squeezing my hand._

(the video shows a steamy hot room)

You see the video of both Randy and Stephen having a makeout session in the shower and much more. Your breathing gets a little heavy and your glares at the TV could have made it explode. You were looking at the dates on the videos as they were being shown. You saw another video of Stephen, Randy and some woman walking into their hotel room and she didn't leave until a few hours later. The entire show was of Stephen cheating on you not only with Randy but other women the entire time you were unconscious. Seth kept looking at you and saw your rage, actually it was worse than what you gave him that day he took you by force again. Dean looked at you and felt bad for ya. Roman was angry what Stephen was doing but he just wanted to show you so you wouldn't be played for a fool.

**Roman:** _You okay? Oh shit...that was a stupid question.. I mean... shit ... you know what I mean._

You didn't say anything, Your eyes were just staring at the screen. All could see how pissed you were. Well Seth knew you weren't pissed you were full of rage, and that sort of turned him on. He shook that thought out of his head because Roman would probably kill him this time especially with kids. And maybe even his kids. He had a lot to think about. LaLa touched your shoulder and the sadistic thoughts came to a complete halt. You turned to him and spoke to him.

**You:** _LaLa there will be a change of plans starting today (saying it while grinding your teeth) People just don't know who the fuck they are messing with... Revenge will be sweet... Roman I want a copy of that and I want to know who wants to help me?_

**Seth:** _Oh hell yeah count me in. (giving you his sadistic smile)_

**Roman:** _What are you going to do?_ (Sort of enjoying this side of you especially since its against Stephen)

**LaLa:** _You know booboo my ass is in, shit I wouldn't miss this fo da world._

**Dean:** _Well, I love to win so what the hell._

Another plan was set into motion. The guard looked at you smiling yes he was a tall good looking Italian Stallion and he knew of you and LaLa's master piece in Dr. Giordano's dungeon. So he knew it would be something out of this world.

Another few days have passed and this time LaLa had invited The Shield over for a home cooked meal. Dr. Giordano's guard "Alessandro". Went to open the door, and allowed them in. Surprising to you Seth was being civil, actually being caring, although you still didn't trust him. Dean went straight to the kitchen because as well all know he was always hungry and looking for beer. Roman went to you first and gave you some flowers and a kiss on the forehead, touching the tummy and walked with you. What made you laugh was that these three hardcore wrestlers whom were taking over the WWE world did have a soft side that hardly no one saw. Yes a lot of fans wouldn't except the fact that they do have a soft side. They wanted destruction, malice, chaos, all those beautiful dark words.

These three ever since they came back to Italy now had a ritual every time they saw you. Dean was the first to hug you and rub your tummy, saying are you hungry like me babies. Seth was so hesitant to get near you or touch your tummy. You told him it was okay and grabbed his hand. What you guessed changed his mind to touch you was that when he touched your tummy, the babies moved. He looked like a little boy smiling and a sparkle in his eye how the babies moved with him. Ever since then he wanted to feel them move. Roman was always the last to touch your tummy. He would hold your tummy and the babies would move around especially when he would talk to them. So they started calling them baby hounds of justice and of course you would smack each one of them for saying that.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed a good Italian meal. LaLa started getting everything on the table yelling to all of us, sitting outside on the patio, _"Come get it bitches"_. Seth and Dean were the first ones to run in acting like little boys at dinner time.

**LaLa:** _Ahem (clearing his throat) Now I knows yo mama raised you betta then that, get yo asses over there and wash them hands._

They laugh but they wash their hands. And help set up the rest of the table and get the food. You sat down, Roman to one side, Next to him was Seth, then Dean. Other side was LaLa, and Alessandro. You all enjoy the food, conversation and LaLa brought out the dessert. He didn't know how to make it so he bought some Gelato (Italian Ice Cream) and gave each one some in a cute blue shaded glass bowl. Everyone took this to the living area and watched some TV. Alessandro on the other hand made sure he was behind you and keeping an eye on you at all times. He was your friend but he was just following his boss's orders to keep you safe.

You were half way through the scoop of Gelato when you felt a sharp pain. You bent to the side towards LaLa cringing at that pain.

**LaLa:** _Booboo whats wrong? (seeing you rub the side of your tummy) Oh Gawd, its not time is it?_

Seth, Roman, and Dean all looked at you starting to freak. Alessandro called Dr. Giordano that you were on your way back to the hospital with sharp pains on your side. LaLa tells Roman to pick you up, yells at Seth and Dean to get the car, and Alessandro stays on the phone telling Dr. Giordano whats going on in Italian.

**LaLa:** _It's okay booboo... I know your not due yet but you will be okay... C'mon fools hurry up._

Rushing back in traffic to the hospital, Dean pulls in through where Alessandro tells him. Everything happen so fast, hospital staff was ready, they rushed you to the back of the emergency room. Dr. Giordano was running in and the OB/GYN was on his way down from the 5th floor maternity ward. They took care of everything, and kept everyone out of the emergency room.

Stephen called LaLa letting him know that Randy was with him and they already walking through the airport to get a cab to the hotel. Lala to pissed to care, just told him to get his ass to the hospital. After he hangs up the phone LaLa looked at Roman.

**LaLa:** _Look Samoan fucking gingersnap is at the airport, I'm tellin' ya right now...when we get the paternity on those babies, we are not going to tell no one until my booboo says so. Only she and the father has to know first then from there its up to her who she wants to tell. You gots me? (Roman nods) That goes for you two as well.. You got it? (Dean and Seth nod as well.) _

Soon everyone is in the waiting room after an hour or so and Dr. Giordano calls LaLa on his phone and tells him and Roman to walk to the metal side door and he will let them in. LaLa sees the side door open and the nurse waves at LaLa.

**LaLa:** _Roman, C'mon the doc wants us back there... You all stay there until I get back._

Walking towards the doctor, he smiles.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Ah, Hello again LaLa... Mr. Roman... Just letting you know that everything is fine. We did a C-section as planned although it was a few weeks to soon but all is well... LaLa you are a proud uncle of two gorgeous boys... And your sister is fine as well. We are just finishing up with checking the babies and we will move both babies and mama to the 5th floor..._

**Roman:** _So they are okay all fingers and toes.. and...and when can I see them...(huge smile on his face hoping they look like him, even better that they are his.)_

**LaLa:** _Oh Dr. Gio... when can we do the paternity test starting with this fool right here._

**Dr. Giordano:** _Well Roman let me call the lab to order these tests for all of you and call you all in one by one. Please wait here. (Calling the lab and they send one of the lab techs quickly.)_

As the lab tech swabs the inner cheek of Roman and secures the DNA sealing with Romans information, LaLa calls Stephen in, and then Seth. Randy didn't bother to because he just didn't want to. All men give their DNA samples and the lab tech tells the doctor in Italian that the results will be ready 3 to 5 days. Of course Dr. Giordano instructs that the sooner the better.

Soon you and the babies are moved to the 5th floor of the hospital and all guys take the elevator to the maternity ward. And Dr. Giordano will just keep you at least four more days and probably release you after that and keep an eye on both of you and the babies. You grew fond of Dr. Giordano, treating you like family and protecting you as if you were his daughter. You felt his love, and knew nothing would go wrong.

Dr. Giordano advises the nurses to bring you the twins. He sees that they bring you both your beautiful bundles and you can't help but cry seeing them. Touching their tiny hands, face, and their noses so fragile. Seeing them you saw they looked exactly like Roman and where happy about that since you found out what Stephen did.

Roman stops by everyday, still waiting in anticipation for the DNA results although he could see they looked like him. He just didn't want to get his hopes up or yours.

Finally the day you're getting discharged from the hospital, you still haven't named the babies yet. You didn't because of the DNA results and the last names. The bigger of the two, you named Leati Alessandro (for the obvious reasons both men were tall and strong.) The other gorgeous baby that always seem to be smiling, you named Giovanni Tommaso so you could keep "Gio" in his named after Dr. Giordano for his smiles and Tommaso means "twin" in Italian. Dr. Giordano comes in with the results and LaLa was there waiting as he was holding Leati in his arms.

**Dr. Giordano:** (holding the DNA results and your chart along w/the babies known as baby A and B.) _Well my beautiful adopted daughter. Have you chosen names, and you nodded. Okay well I have the results, and we will now know. Are you ready?_

**You:** _Dr. Gio if you don't tell me I'm going to lose it... Please I have to know now. _

**Dr. Giordano:** (opens the folder) _Hmm interesting..._

**You:**_ I mean it Babbo Gio... _

**Dr. Giordano:** (laughing) _Okay Okay, the father of your two beautiful sons is... Mr. Roman_

**You:** (where jumping on the inside) _I knew it LaLa.. I knew it was him...look at them they look exactly like him, Thank God..._

**Dr. Giordano:** _So now to give these two names... What is Baby A's name?_

**You:** _First name "Leati"... Middle name "Alessandro"... and Last name "Anoa'i" (as you spelled each name out.)_

**Dr. Giordano:** _Okay, Baby B's name?_

**You:** _First name "Giovanni" (Giordano looks at you smiling) Middle name "Tommaso" and Last name "Anoa'i"_

**Dr. Giordano:** _(writes names down and signs paperwork) Do you know that my first name is Giovanni?_

**LaLa:** _No? Get outta here, really?_

**Dr. Giordano:** _Yes sir and I'm happy that he is named after me..why did you name him that if you don't mind me asking?_

**You:** _Well your last name has "Gio" in it... So I thought of Giovanni and he is always smiling like you... So I guess it was meant to be his name. Babbo Gio meet your adopted grandsons._

Dr. Giordano had a smile from ear to ear. He was so honored to be their grandfather, since he lost his daughter in a car accident many years ago and he had no other children. Hence he was so fond of you and LaLa, two children he adored since the first day he saw the both of you. He signed the papers for your discharge as well as the twins and sent you back to his city home.

Roman knew today was your discharge from the hospital along with the twins that the trio came with two baby carriers. You and LaLa decided to wait to tell everyone back at the city home. Driving back home Roman couldn't stop looking at the twins. He had this gut feeling that they were his so he had to ask.

**Roman:** _(Y/N)? I have to ask do you know who the twins daddy is? ( You nod yes )_

_"WHO?"_ ( The trio said all at the same time )

**You:** _I'll tell you when we are at the city home._

Finally pulling into the driveway Alessandro opens your door and everyone is being gentle with you and you keep laughing at the attention. Seth and Dean grab the twins and walk inside LaLa right behind them with your stuff and Alessandro doesn't leave your side while Roman walks next to you. When you walk in you see Stephen and Randy sitting on the couch, which made you angry. You tried very hard not to make it obvious. LaLa distracted you by showing you all the Congrat cards, flowers and balloons from Divas and Wrestlers plus co-workers and the like.

Roman picked you up and took you outside to the patio. He had to know and confirm those twins were his.

**Roman:** _Mama you need to quit keeping me in suspense. Please tell me those two are mine._

You looked at him and nodded your head smiling. He grabbed you and was ecstatic. Stephen saw this and growled. Seth looked at him and had to pick on him.

**Seth:**_"Why in the hell are you growling if Roman is hugging her?" _

Stephen gets up and walks to the patio, demanding to talk to you alone. Roman knowing he is the dad, is more protective of you and his sons.

**Roman:** You better watch your tone Red and I suggest you adjust it.

**You:** _It's okay Rome, I can handle this._

**Roman:** _I won't be to far and I will most deff be watching fool... _

Stephen sat right in front of you with his thighs hugging yours. He leaned in to kiss your lips when you turned your face.

**Stephen:** _What the craic? Why in the bloody hell are you turning your face on me babe?_

_"Oh now I'm babe... Where the fuck have you been? You have barely talked to me since I woke up over what 3 or 4 months ago... You don't try to communicate or any bullshit..."_

**Stephen:** _Wait, is that why you are mad at me? I had to work babe..._

_"pffftttt yeah keep telling yourself that"_

**Stephen:** _Why in the bloody hell are you pissed?_

_"Are you that fucking stupid Stephen? or Are you stuck in that fucking world of yours... You would barely talk to me... you used to tell me I love you all the fucking time and show it then it turned to you only saying Me Too, and would call me by my name..."_

**Stephen:** _Well I was working and I didn't see you trying to call me?_

_"You piece of shit, I was in the fucking hospital doing physical and speech therapy and carrying my babies... If you care a fucking inch you would have called every day like Roman did. He has shown me more concern than you ever have in our entire relationship... If we still have one?"_

**Stephen:** _(His tone starts to get louder) Wait what do you mean IF we still have one? Are you with Roman? Have you been cheating on me?_

_(You turn your head, rolling your eyes because of what you saw in the video)_

**Stephen:** _(grabbing your face to look at him) I asked you a bloody damn question? Have you been cheating on me with Roman? Is he the father of those babies? You better answer me dammit. _

"_Pffttt, You don't demand me to do anything (smacking his hand off your chin) and I should ask you the same damn question...but you know what? Yes I have been... I have been fucking Roman before I even went to meet you at the last event before going on tour... And its been wonderful... Even in Europe we have been fucking when your dumbass was out doing promos... and to answer your question on paternity... Of course he is the father, I knew he would be... because we planned it... I knew my cycle and we had sex that entire time I was ovulating..."_

**Stephen:** _(He grabs your arms and gets right in your face ) You fucking slut...(you cut him off)_

_(You start to raise your tone)"Slut? You want to call me a slut... I'm not the one fucking Randy every chance you get? Yeah I know about that shit...You fucker... How can you say you love or loved me? When you have been fucking that shit over there._

**Stephen:** _(wondering how you found out) You don't know what your talking about (starting to yell)_

_"Don't give me that bullshit... You're not that much of a idiot... You know exactly what I'm talking about... (you repeat a sentence from the audio part) ... Damn Randy what am I gonna do fella? What if that baby is not mine? And that shit over there tells you... Don't worry about it babe... If it's yours you take care of it, if it's not then you have nothing to worry about and you let her go... Besides you know you enjoyed what I gave you the other night... _

**Stephen:** _(wide-eyed looking at you) Where did you hear that from? And of course I love you if I didn't I wouldn't have come all the way back to keep us together._

_"Ha, yeah right is that what you call love, You think I don't know about Kaitlyn either? Why she kept touching you the way she did and how she was after you like the dog in heat she is? How she kept provoking me... that is why I enjoyed knocking the shit out of her... And that is why I started cheating on you... You remember what I told you at the very beginning when we started dating?"_

**Stephen:** _(looking at you for a while searching his mind) Your kidding right?_

_"Ugh, I swear you men never remember shit only if its to your benefit... I told you, that if you wanted to sleep with others to be honest about it... Do not fuck other people behind my back because I would be more than glad to do it behind yours but I would do something that would hurt you more... Remember? And did I not tell you that?"_

(He just looks at you and he sits back down in front of you, wondering how in the hell did you not only found out about Kaitlyn but Randy)

Both of you keep the arguing going for a bit longer, when LaLa came to tell you that the babies were getting fussy. You get try to get up and Stephen just keeps his hands on each side of the chair. LaLa gets on his ass that he better move.

**Stephen:** _I'm not going anywhere, we are not done talking. _

He moves and you get up walking to the back room where Roman is holding the twins in the carrier behind you so you can go feed them. While you're with the babies feeding them. Stephen calls Randy to talk to him outside on the patio. And of course LaLa, Seth and Dean are watching them like hawks.

**Stephen:** _(looking downward searching his thoughts) Fella we have a problem and I think I have to cut this thing I have with ya... _

**Randy:** _What the...What you do you cut it off between us...why? (looking around, gets up and shuts the door)_

Again they didn't know there was a couple of hidden microphones around the patio area and two hidden cameras. And while you were in the room you told Roman to turn on the TV and turn to channel 0. Both of you sat there watching while you fed the babies.

**Stephen:** _I mean it fella, she knows about us... and she is pissed... She told me that the babies are not mine... _

**Randy:** _Well now you have nothing to worry about... And how did she find out about us..._

**Stephen:** _I don't know... She knows about our shower in the locker room and she even knows about the bitches we have been fucking... even Kaitlyn_

**Randy:** _Wait... What do you mean Kaitlyn, Ugh... You fucked that? How many people have you fucked Stephen?_

**Stephen:** _Oh don't give me that I'm the innocent type... You've been fucking around behind your wife's back..._

**Randy:** _I never said I was innocent... Ever since I got married, my wife has been the only one, but when you two brought me into that night she sucked my dick... I fucking enjoyed it...then that night I fucked your girl... it was the best feeling in the world and a fucking turn on... Then when we got wasted that night... and we fucked each other senseless ... I just thought to myself why go fuck other women when we can just suck and fuck each other and no one would know... _

**Stephen:** _She told me that she has been fucking around with Roman... how long I don't really know because she knew about me... I know I fucked up... And I can't do this anymore... I have to think and I think its best that you go back to the hotel room alone... I need to stay here and finish talking to her... It's my fault all this shit happen and I can't leave with her angry at me..._

**Randy:** _Are you fucking kidding me? You are going to stop enjoying life because she found out about us? That's bullshit... So what she found out? Besides she can't prove it? Can she?_

**Stephen:** _Randy fella, you're not stupid... I told you she found out about the shower incident the day you said you locked the door... How I have no fucking idea... So if she found that out she has a witness or something to prove it... I have nothing to lose... You on the other hand have a lot to lose... If I lose her well we can still be friends... she is a beautiful person that's why I fell for her to begin with... But you have a wife and child... Are you willing to lose all of that?_

**Randy:** _(quiet for a while looking at Stephen searching for an answer) You know we will finish this discussion later... Its getting late and when you decide to text or call me ... better yet you know where to find me... _

Randy gets up and grabs his stuff and walks out the door not even saying goodbye to Stephen or anyone. Walks out the door and goes to the first bar he sees.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, this chapter was way longer than expected. I just couldn't cut it apart, even though its several chapters in one. This chapter is just a bit of the turmoil in the character's life. Making a choice out of anger has caused to much and with Roman and Stephen does she choose the right one? Trying to figure out and separate her heart from her mind...How will she deal with Seth? We shall see as the chapters continue... Again Thank you for the private PM's.**

You and Roman look at each other as you finished up feeding both babies. He laid them in the crib and just watched them for a while and he just could not stop smiling at them.

He looked at you and smiled. He put his arm around your neck, kissed your forehead whispered because he didn't want to wake the babies. That made you laugh giving him an awkward look.

**Roman:** _(Y/N), suga... I have to tell you something._

_"What is it and why are you whispering (laughing at him)"_

**Roman:** _Thank You... Thank You so much for these beautiful boys... You do not know what my heart feels right now. And lets sit down we have to talk._

_(walking back to the bed)_

_"You're not going to propose to me are you? (giggling)"_

**Roman:** _And what if I was? (that took the smirk off your face) just kidding you should see your face._

( you smack him on his arm )

**Roman:** _No seriously, If you don't mind me asking what are you going to do about Stephen? I mean are you going to stay with him?_

_"In all honesty, I'm too pissed at him to answer that... I truly care for you and you gave me the two of the most beautiful babies... And I thank you for that... but... I'm going to talk to him, and honestly I am going to get even, I am going to make all those who did me wrong pay for stabbing me in the back... Stephen, Randy..."_

**Roman:** _Seth?_

_"I'm still debating on that one... Yeah he is being nice now, but he put me into the hospital... How am I suppose to react to that? Yes I remember every damn thing... I just told the cops I didn't remember? And even if they would have arrested him, I wouldn't have pressed charges, because of you..."_

**Roman:** _Why because of me?_

_"The both of you are the "TAG TEAM CHAMPS" I'm not going to yank that belt out of your hands because of his ignorance... I love you for being the father of my sons... I know you have your career to concentrate on and I'm not going to be selfish and demand you to be in our lives... "_

**Roman:** _So is that the only reason you love me?_

_"Rome... (cupping his face) I have truly enjoyed our animal sexual encounters, and the last one that was actual lovemaking... But how can I love you when I don't know you... Ever since the first day we had sex, I have been attracted to you, and enjoyed every time since then... You're fucking hot... Do you blame me? I know you have all those WWE females fanning after you and I don't know if you go fuck them or not... Look at what you and Seth like to do, huh? (raising one eyebrow at him) Besides, I know you don't love me...(he cuts you off)"_

**Roman:** _Wait a fucking minute... How do you know I don't love you? Do not assume you know my feelings for you... Who has been the one checking up on you, who was the one who stayed with you when you were sick? Who was the one by your side all those weeks in the hospital? When you woke up, who was calling every day and texting everyday as you got better, and cheering you to get better? Who is the one here now, talking to you and not yelling at you like some dumbass redhead that shall remain nameless?_

_"Okay, Okay... I get your point geez (rolling your eyes and turn away so confused)"_

**Roman:** _(turning your face back to him) Look go ahead and talk to Red out there, but I'm letting you know that I am here no matter what and I am not going back to the hotel... And that is the end of that discussion._

_"(smiling cupping his face you kiss his forehead since he was kneeling in front of you) Do me another favor? (he nods) Look I need LaLa to find me a breast pump (he looks at you weird) That will make it easier to get the breast milk out so I can have help feeding the babies and you will be able to feed your sons... I'm going to talk to Stephen outside for a bit..."_

**Roman:** _Okay...(wrapping his arms around your waist then gets up and walks with you and has the baby monitor in his hand) Hey I'm right here okay suga? (you nod) _

Stephen sees you walking towards him and gets up, closing the french doors so both of you can have a private conversation. (Not knowing everyone can run to the back room and watch the Security camera on the TV) But Roman stayed in the kitchen watching from there. You sit down and Stephen again pulls his chair and sits right in front of you. His thighs hugging yours and his hands holding yours. He tried for another kiss and you moved back into the chair. His eyes showed anger but he just took a deep breath.

**Stephen:** _Look darling, I know you're more than pissed at me... I know I truly fucked up... So you go ahead and yell at me, slap me, do what ever... I deserve it... I just don't want to leave with you mad at me... You know I can't stand it you not talking to me. If you want to break up I understand but I do love you ( You gave him a glare ) ... Yes I deserve that look..._

( You slapped him with all you might and his face went to the right )

Dean, Seth, Roman, LaLa and Alessandro all jumped back "OH SHIT!" and started laughing, shocked how hard you hit because they heard the impact all the way inside...

**LaLa:** _Dats my booboo my girl can hit..._

Stephen stayed looking to the right for a while. Only you could hear his low growl and he turned very slowly as he was mumbling something in Gaelic. He stayed staring at you for a long while, actually it was more like a glare. To you it felt more like he was about to hit you or something.

_"What... you said I could do what I wanted, I felt like slapping you"_ (looking at your hand because it did hurt a little)

He just stayed looking at you. He didn't think you would ever slap him. Stephen never thought you would ever get physical with him. You were starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring.

_(What the hell is he thinking... Oh shit look at my hand print on his face, damn I pack a good one... Is he going to hit me back? I feel sorry for him if he does with all those men inside... Do I even want to sit here and listen to his BS? I'm not going to cry... I am not going to let him see me hurting... This is bullshit man, he is just sitting there... I'm leaving fuck it, he doesn't want to talk...)_

_"You know what you aren't talking... I'm leaving move..."_

**Stephen:** _You're not going anywhere (in a low growl)... Why would you ever slap me?_

_"I already answered that, what do you want to talk about?"_

**Stephen:** _What do you want me to do? I said I was so damn sorry... I already told Randy it was over... He didn't like but I don't care... Why are you being so cold-hearted after all the wonderful times we had?_

_"Really Stephen? You first fuck Kaitlyn... I fucked her up, or did she tell you I gave her those stitches... Apparently she thought I wouldn't knock the shit outta her in public, pfffft no bitch fucks with what is mine... Why do you think she ran from me at the arena? And still like that I stayed with you... "_

**Stephen:** _You did those 12 stitches? Well why did you want Randy to come into our circle?_

_"I didn't want Randy in our circle, I just wanted to fuck him that's it...But at least me being the female, I had more balls than you to fucking tell you to your face.. I wanted to fuck him... You decided that...Oh no she is in a coma , I should go fuck a bitch to get my balls off...Oh I know I will fuck Randy while I'm at it... You couldn't keep that fucking dick in your damn pants?"_

**Stephen:** _(in complete shock with the sailors mouth you had) Darling, you need to calm down... (He leans in for another try at a kiss and again you turn your face) Ugh , What the bloody fuck? You can't even kiss me now?_

_"No... I don't know where that mouth has been or what dick it has been on?"_

**Stephen:** _Would you let that the fuck go, I was fucking wasted, we were fucking wasted, I already said I was fucking sorry... Damn shit...He is the only guy I have ever been with, we used condoms... How did you find out about Kaitlyn?_

_"Pffft I swear can you truly be that ignorant? I saw her giving you head... And you walk back into your hotel room... I was there...I was standing at the end of the hallway around the corner about to surprise you and she just fall to her knees grabbing your cock and I didn't see you trying to stop her... You open your door and you two fumbled back in... I waited and then walked to the door and heard you two fucking, I heard every damn word... As she walked out... I followed her to her room as she opened her door , I jumped her ass with a knife and pinned her to the floor and cut her...I enjoyed it... and told her if she got near you again or even reported me...I had connections and would be watching from inside prison...Even told her I would come back when I got out and I was going to fuck her pussy with my double edge knife the next time..." _

**Stephen:** _So is that how long you have been fucking Roman?_

_"It's not about Roman, we are here talking about what OUR future holds... Do not bring him into this? You keep talking about us or its over..."_

**Stephen:** _Babe please we can work this out, why can't you fucking let it go?_

_"You're starting to piss me off... You know what I'm done talking to you... its pointless ... take yo ass back to Randy or any bitch you have out there... (your trying to get away because you feel like crying) "_

Stephen holds you down to the chair. You close your eyes not wanting to look at him. You two continue to argue. Well you are tearing him a new one and he takes it. He was letting you take your anger out on him, he just didn't want to leave with you angry.

_"Stephen just please leave... I can't do this anymore, you fucking hurt me... It's over I can't... I have two babies I need to concentrate on, they are my heart now... Just go (tears are flowing down your cheeks)"_

You were pissed that you started to cry. He would just wipe your tears, again apologizing and that didn't help. You were to hurt to even bitch at him anymore. You already said what you had to say to him. He would cup your face, pull your hair from your face, hold your hands. Kiss your hands, you started to see the guy you did fall in love with and that made your tears flow even more.

_"Please Stephen, let me go... If you love me let me go... I need to think about a lot of shit..."_

**Stephen:** _I can't let you go.. We have been through so much... to just throw it all away like this... Or don't you remember?_

_"Shut the fuck up Stephen"_

**Stephen:** _Don't worry, I won't tell a soul... I'm just telling you I will die with that secret, I love you that much... I would die for you... Just please don't give up on me... on us?_

_"And what about my babies? Will you love them even they belong to Roman?"_

**Stephen:** _Of course I would love them, they are apart of you... Why wouldn't I love them? Why would you even have to ask that?_

_"I-I don't know Stephen I have to go.. I have to check on my boys"_

You getting up from the chair he holds you and kisses your forehead. He even tells you that he will sleep on the couch, because he was not going to give up on you.

LaLa and Roman ask if your okay, as you pass them in tears walking to the back room and shut the door behind you. Stephen looks into the living and kitchen area and sees everyone looking at him. Turns around and stays looking out at the view and listening to the water feature. LaLa was visually tearing Stephen a new one. Roman just stood there glaring and knew he had to fight fire with fire. He was not going to lose you or his sons to this fucking cheater. Roman didn't care if he was gay or bisexual but he was a cheater none the less. He doesn't have problems with people of that community but at least be honest about it. Don't hide and pretend to be something he is not. He turns and listens to the baby monitor and walks to the couch to sit down. He could hear you sobbing in the room, and that bugged him. Then he remembered what you had said to ask LaLa.

**Roman:** _LaLa?_

**LaLa:** _Yo?_

**Roman:** _Do you know what a breast pump is? (still with an awkward look on his face)_

**LaLa:** _Foo where did you hear that from?_

**Roman:** _From yo sistah? She said to get her one so she could have milk ready for my boys... Like that we can help feed them._

**LaLa:** _Oh lawd, yeah I know what it is.. Let me look for one... Well hell all we need is to go to the baby store we went to for the baby stuff.. they have to have it there. _

Seth volunteered to go since he had nothing to do and it was for the babies. Dean volunteered to go as well knowing all would be alright with Roman and tall ass Alessandro there to take care of things. They took the the smaller car and drove to where they were a few days ago getting the baby items.

**LaLa:** _Are those two always helpful? (Looking at Roman)_

**Roman:** _No actually I'm surprised with Dean has always been a hard ass, Seth has a sadistic side to him.. but I'm pretty sure you know that already.. But for him to do things for her, is something new to me, I don't know if its because of the babies, or because of what... I'm still going to keep an eye on him... _

Seth and Dean are at the baby depot, looking around. The same woman that helped them last time came up to them. She asked them did they forget something, Dean and Seth looking at each other blush. Seth handed a paper with a list of things. The older woman chuckled and told them to follow her. She not only gave them to hold the breast pump, some bottles, nipples and all that was on the list. Dean saw some stuffed toys and smiled at Seth. Seth shook his head no. Dean didn't listen because he found two hounds.

**Dean:** _C'mon tight ass, they're hounds, get it baby hounds of justice... (chuckling) I'm getting them, she will love em just watch._

**Seth:** _Yeah I bet she will smack ya?_

**Dean:** _Oh yeah how much?_

**Seth:** _How much what? _

As the sales lady starts to ring up the items. She looks at them strangely arguing for some toys.

**Dean:** _How much do you want to bet that her first reaction will be that she will love em? I say...hmm... 50 bucks_

**Seth:** _Deal, if she smacks ya I get 50 bucks_

Seth pays for the items, gets the receipt and they drive back. Looking at Dean all proud with those two stuffed hounds, and places them back in the bag as they pulled up to the city home. Both laughing with items in tow. Walk in and place items on the counter. Roman looks at the items as they get them out of the bag. Looking at Dean Roman was wondering why he was smiling and follows him. Dean would not let go of the bag he had, walking towards the room he knocks on the door. Everyone follows behind him. He opens the door and asks if he could come in and you nod.

**Dean:** _Hey girl, I know this might be corny but, I found this for the boys and well.. uh.. I hope you don't mind that I bought them. Hope you love them..._

As you open the bag sadness leaves your heart as you start to laugh, grabbing them and look at Dean.

_"Let me guess baby hounds of justice?" (Dean smiles nodding)_

**Dean:** _See she got it... and she loves them... Pay up Seth.. (chuckling holding out his hand)_

_"What? Pay what?"_

**Dean:** _Well the reason Seth is pouting reaching for his wallet is because while we were getting the items you wanted... And when I saw these I remembered what we had said about the baby hounds of justice... So he bet me that your first reaction would be to smack me... And I bet you would love them.. So I won.. Now give me.. my money... (chuckling more, with his famous dimple smile)..._

_"I swear what will I do with you guys... (chuckling)... Ah I name this one Dean and this one Seth_"

Getting up and walking to the crib, smiling down at your boys and place one next to each of them. Touching their hair and blowing kisses to them. Dean and Seth walk back to the living area. Roman stays there with his hands wrapped around your waist over looking your shoulder. LaLa just keeps looking at the two bundles.

**LaLa:** _Damn booboo... they are gorgeous_

**Roman:** _Why thank you (chuckling) If I do say so myself.. Taking after their tama._

Both you and LaLa smack him for being cocky.

**LaLa:** _What the hell is tama?_

_"LaLa.. "tama" is Samoan for father..."_

**Roman:** _Since when do you speak Samoan?_

_"You will be surprised how_ _many languages I have picked up... I might now be fluent in many of them but I try... I know bits and pieces.." _

Stephen comes and knocks on the door. Feeling Romans arms tense up around your waist, patting them letting him know its okay.

**Stephen:** _Darling can I speak to you... (looking at Roman and LaLa) Uh.. privately..._

Nodding your head, LaLa and Roman walk out.

_"Roman leave that monitor... you don't need it... I'm in here watching them.."_

Reluctantly, he places the monitor on the bed and walks out. Not moving from the crib, Stephen walks and places his arms one on each side of you. Closing your eyes, trying not to react to him, he just places his lips on that sweet spot on your neck.

**Stephen:** _I'm sorry ... (another kiss) please forgive me... (another kiss) ... I know I did you wrong ... (another kiss) I will do anything to get you back... (wraps his arms around you) ... It feels so good to hold your body... and not get the spit knocked out of me (you chuckled) .. Ah ..see I miss that chuckle... (kisses you again)..._

_"Stephen... (leaning your body back onto his).. you have to stop... I need... (feeling another kiss) .. need to think ..."_

**Stephen:** _I know but I don't want to lose you... I'm so so sorry... (kissing your neck lower) Can I stay here tonight? ... I promise not to try anything... I just want to hold you in my arms tonight..._

_"I don't know if that is a good idea babe..(fuck! why did I say babe).. I mean Stephen..."_

**Stephen:** _(smirking that you called him babe) Don't correct yourself... I know its hard to believe but I do love you... All I know is we have been through a lot and I'm not giving up without a fight... If that means being nice to Roman to keep you in my life... So be it.. If it means having to deal with him because of our boys.. I will..." (cutting him off)_

_"Our boys?"_

**Stephen:** _Yes you heard right... I will always love them because they are apart of you and I love you.. I know they are not mine biologically but they will be mine.. You know I don't have to be blood to be their father..._

Hearing him say this brings tears to your eyes as you look down on your sons. He is truly confusing you even more and then he turns you around. Seeing your eyes swelling up, he kisses you forehead and holds you tight. As he feels your hands on his waist, he didn't care you weren't hugging him, but at least you were touching him.

It seemed like it was forever that he was holding you. He was there for you, he was the reason you were hurting, your mind and heart were against each other. It was true, the both of you had been through a lot. The ups and the worst downs in a relationship. The point in your lives when you two met was the lowest possible, only the heavens know the reason you two were guided to each other. Your turmoils on that date exceeded any other day. Dealing with the negativity of your peers surrounding you constantly. Stating you two will never make, and sometimes you two would listen and separate but couldn't be with out each other. You had always wondered why he looked at you. You didn't have the body of a Diva or a model, you didn't have the looks that would turn heads. Yet he loved you. He saw beyond that, and you understood this because although he is very handsome, tall, the most beautiful personality, best sense of humor, he had his flaws that he only told you, loving those flaws and never telling a soul. Knowing all this about each other, and still making through all this time. This bump in the road was a walk in the park compared to back then. Pulling back slightly Stephen cupped your face and just stared into your eyes. It's like he knew how to look at you that made your heart skip a beat. Feeling paralyzed that you couldn't move as he leaned towards you. Placing his lips on yours was blissful. Your senses went into shock at his touch. His cologne, his touch, his eyes, his lips had you melting in his presence. He held on, giving soft pecks still looking at you, seeing your eyes closed and closing his eyes. His tongue sliding along your lips wanting in. In the trance he has put you under has you give in to his touch. Both of you had given in with your soft moans feeling the long deep kisses. There was no fighting for dominance, just the joy of each touch and kissing. Turning you around, slowly walking back to the bed. Picking you up and laying you down while not breaking the kiss as he lays on his side next to you. Wrapping you arms around his neck when he touches your skin under your clothes. You pull away, trying to control yourself.

_"Stephen.. I can't ... please... It's not fair... you know my weaknesses... Don't use them against me..."_

Removing his hand from under your shirt,_ "I'm sorry darling"_, as he whispered softly to you, _"I can't help it, you are my weakness, everything about you has my heart gripped tightly in your hand. I couldn't leave you even if I died tomorrow..."_

_"Stephen, don't say that.. I couldn't bare it if you died..."_

**Stephen:** _Oh no darling, I would never do that to you or our boys... I would never think of taking my own life, I love you way to much to do something so stupid and so selfish... I'm not giving up on us... That is what relationships go through and when we get married.. Is that not what it means.. For better or worse.. right?_

_"Stephen... dammit... why do you say all the right things... you need to quit making me feel like I'm at fault for this...and saying when we get married... how do you even know if there is an us any more?"_

**Stephen:** _Oh no darling.. I'm sorry.. none of this is your fault.. I screwed up... I take full blame... My insecurities, my jealousy, among other things brought this upon us.. It is all my fucking fault... I never could see it... until now.. In this short time I have thought about so much... and now that I'm losing you... I realized how fucking stupid I have been... I swear I will never fuck up again... You can have someone follow me the rest of my life to prove to you... You are the only one for me... I will spend the rest of my life proving to you and to those two little bundles I will be the best father and husband if you will still have me._

_"Is that your way of asking me to marry you... because right now the answer will be... No"_

**Stephen:** _And I understand that... I tell you what... how about if we go out on a simple date... No strings.. no nothing... Just you.. me and the boys...if you want to take them...or you can leave LaLa in charge.. Like that no one can take them from you..._

_"I will think about it, but right now I have to get some bottles ready for their next meal so you and Roman can feed them"_

Trying to get up Stephen kisses you one more time more passionately and pulls you all the way towards him. Making you giggle by touching your ticklish area, smacking him makes him laugh as he releases the kiss. Getting up, walking to the living area and LaLa gives you that look of {What the hell happened in there}. Roman on the other hand came up to you and hugged you. Kissing your forehead and looking at Stephen. Grabbing the breast pump and the sterile bottles with nipples and walk back to the room. Starting to fill the bottles and placing the tops on the bottles, Roman knocks on the door, then walking in. Wide eyed at the sight of how the pump was working his jaw opened, which made you laugh. He never saw that before and asked you if it hurt, shaking your head no, still couldn't stop laughing at him. After a while all the bottles were finally filled and that is because you filled two extra bottles for their feeding time in a few minutes. Finished with the pump for the time being, putting your breasts back into your nursing bra and covered your breasts. Calling for LaLa to place the other bottles in the refrigerator immediately and you would make some more tomorrow. Walking out LaLa laughs at Deans expression on how many bottles he had in his arms. Dean jumped off the chair next to the breakfast bar and helped LaLa.

**Dean:** _Damn it took her that long to make all those bottles... Hmm.. I wonder how it tastes..._

**Seth:** _Are you fucking kidding me Dean? You serious?_

**Dean:** _(laughing) What? It's a simple question, It's not like I remember... Do you?_

**Seth:** _That is not the point you idiot... Those bottles belong to the twins not you...LaLa you better count those bottles... His curiosity will leave those babies with one less bottle..._

LaLa laughs at them arguing but counts the bottles anyway. Stephen sitting out on the patio feeling left out, just turns away and looks out into the view. Taking a deep breathe he hopes he could convince you to stay with him. He never felt so alone as he did at that very moment.

As Leati and Giovanni started to squirm in their little blankets, walking over to them calling out their names, talking to them only how a mother could.

_"Leati ... Hey big boy... Awe, you see mama...(as you pick him up) Here Roman hold your son...and sit on that chair to feed him."_

_"Giovanni... Hey baby boy (the smaller of the twins) Yes.. how is my baby.. (he smiles at you) Awe you smiling for mama.. time to eat baby...be right back..."_

Walking out looking for Stephen. Here is how you will start testing these two men who are apart of your life and see who will put aside their bullshit and just cherish you and your boys.

_"Stephen? (as he turns around and smiles at you) I need your help, come and follow me.."_

Walking back to the room, handing the bottle to Roman and telling Stephen to do the same.

_"Stephen, I want you to sit on the bed there and get comfortable.. you're going to feed Giovanni"_

Stephen gave you the deer caught in headlights look as you came near him with Giovanni. Roman started laughing at his reaction.

_"Don't be scared I'm right here... Hold him like this"_ As you place tiny Giovanni in his huge arms.

Surprisingly Giovanni smiled at Stephen, and Stephen was in a trance. Giving Stephen the bottle and telling both of them how to give them the bottles and how to remove the bottles when they were done. You sat on the corner of the bed watching them. Your heart was so at a loss, they both seem to pass this first simple test. They ignored each other just to feed your sons. Stephen looked at you, and you actually saw his eyes swell. You couldn't believe it, as he looked back down. Watching every gesture he made, then looking at Roman playing with Leati's hair so softly. You heart was happy and full of sorrow. You didn't know if you could chose between them.

Yes you did know Stephen first and you knew you were in love with him. But enough was enough, you don't know if you could trust him ever again. And yes it was your thoughtless and vengeful plot who brought this turmoil into play. You were playing with gasoline and they were the fire. Just to get even with Stephen, for sleeping with Kaitlyn you made sure you got pregnant by Roman. Roman had his faults as well, he would go around with Seth and either sleep with or rape women. And Roman was the one who allowed Seth to have sex with you against your will, and that is considered rape. He even admitted that he was a persistent guy and would always go after for what he wanted. Wondering if they get caught doing those things to women, not only would he lose his career, but how long in jail would he be away from your boys, his sons. You truly needed to sit alone and try to find a way for both of them to become friends for you sake and for your boys. If you chose to stay with Stephen, Roman had to play nice and respect the boundaries that you would set for him. If you chose Roman, Stephen had to learn to respect the boundaries set between the both of you, so he could still be in your life and if he still chose to your boys as well. So much going through you mind. Yawning because it was getting late and these four guys in your life had you tired already.

Hearing your name, brought you to reality once more. Stephen saw that Giovanni was almost done with the bottle. You got closer to Stephen and showed him how to pull out the bottle off to the side of Gio's mouth. It was an old superstitious saying you learned. Then placing that towel on his shoulder to burp Giovanni. Doing the same thing with Roman, watching how they both learned so quickly. Natural father's as you called them, although you were going to have fun watching how they would handle the diaper change.

You and LaLa knew how to handle them from the hospital, since the days in there the both of you learned the crash course version of baby poop 101 as LaLa called it. As well as the bathing and such. You never had children, nor had a mother to depend on over there in Italy.

Looking at Roman softly rub Leati's back and gently tap his small back and then he burped with milk all over the towel. Laughing at Roman's reaction, you got up to help clean Leati up. Stephen laughed at him as well, because Roman looked like he was going to have a heart attack with the milk spit up on his shirt. If one could picture the "Ewww" look upon a mans face, was the exact moment in time you wish you caught that in a picture. Stephen laughing and then it was his turn with an extra surprise. Giovanni did burp with a little spit up, but also let out gassy gift.

**Stephen:** _What the craic? He farted in me hand.. Uggh stinky little fella_

All three of you busted out laughing because you heard the fart. Roman and you both looked at Stephen's reaction with his head turned away trying to hold his breath but would look down at Giovanni from the corner of his eye.

LaLa, Dean, Seth and Alessandro came to the room what was going on. Hearing you laugh the loudest, you had tears in your eyes.

**LaLa:** _Booboo what the hell is wrong with you? (you couldn't speak from laughter pointing at Stephen and Giovanni)_

**Seth:** _Roman? What's your problem man? (He had some tears in his eyes, laughing and still holding Leati in his arms)_

**Dean:** _Uh... What's that smell? (twitching his nose and walking backwards out of the room)_

Trying to calm down, your stomach hurt from laughing at Stephen who still had that expression on his face but this time had his shirt covering his nose.

_"Tehehahahaha, Stop making that face Stephen.. Bahahaha! Oh gawd my stomach hurts, bahahaha!"_

**LaLa:** _Okay I would like to laugh to you know... What is wrong with you and what the hell is that funky stunk?_

_"Bahaha! It-t-'s... It's Giovanni, he farted on ...on... hahahaha! Stephen's hand.. Bahahaha!_

**LaLa:** _Pffff ahahahaha! You just got yo ass served Red... and by a tiny baby... He taught you a lesson. _

**Stephen:** _(speaking from under his shirt) Can someone come and get him please_

_"Nope you have to change his diaper"_

**Stephen:** _Oh you got to be bloody kidding me? Really? You're joking right? (Shaking your head nope)_

**LaLa:** _Oh Red quit acting like a bitch.. its easy.. Don't be laughing Roman.. Ur changing that diaper too..._

Roman's smile turned upside down just as quick and that made Stephen laugh.

Sitting down as you watched LaLa show them how to change the diapers.

Alessandro walked in and spoke in your ear.

**Alessandro:** _Il dottore g. e il suo modo sopra (Doctor G. is on his way)_

_"Oh bene ti ringrazio per avermelo detto" (Oh thank you for telling me)_

Dean looked at you not knowing what you just said, looked over at Seth.

**Dean:** _Hey (Y/N) Can I ask you something? (You nod) What are the twins names?_

_"Oh I'm sorry I never told you guys did I... The one Roman is holding, the bigger one of the two is named,_ _Leati Alessandro Anoa'i and the smaller of the two.. his name is Giovanni __Tommaso Anoa'i _

**Dean:**_ Cool Italian names.. Well except for Rome's first and last names. _

As Roman and Stephen completed their first attempt to change a diaper, they felt proud and showed you the dirty diapers. They were acting like proud fathers and little boys as well.

Feeling exhausted, You asked everyone except Roman and Stephen to step out. Seth and Dean said their good byes and went to sleep, LaLa did the same.

Still waiting for Dr. Giordano, you took this time to talk to the both of them.

_"Roman, Stephen... I'm still thinking about what I'm doing to do about the both of you and I can't decide just yet... I will ask the both of you to do a simple thing for me. (They both nod) ... I want you to write me a letter why I should chose you. I need know how you guys truly feel about me, why you love me, and I'm going to make it a twist to it.. while you write this letter use some music lyrics that I either listen to or you listen too... I will figure out what they mean and if I do then I know what you're trying to tell me.. It will be more difficult for me than you I think... So you decide when to give it to me... I'm sorry but I can't chose.. and if either of you try to force my hand I will not chose either of you... Do I make myself clear..."_

They both nod shocked that you said you wouldn't chose either of them. Dr. Giordano had just walked in and knocked on the bedroom door. Roman opened the door and shook Dr. Giordano's hand. Stephen walked over shook his hand as well.

**Stephen:** _Thank you sir.. for taking care of my beautiful woman and our boys..._

Dr. Giordano looked at you, _"You're welcome young man."_

Roman looked at Stephen thinking _(Your boys?)_ and looked at you and you gestured for him to behave.

**Dr. Giordano:** _I know I'm off duty already but my family are still my patients... Young men I need you to step out as I check my patients._

Stephen hugs and pecks your lips, while Roman has a distraught look on his face but hugs you placing a kiss on your forehead. Waiting for them to leave and shut the door, he turns to look at you.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Baby what are you doing? Does he not know my grandchildren belong to Roman?_

_"Yes Babbo, and he said he didn't care.. that he loved them as his own because he loves me... I'm just so confused...it hurts (tears)_

Giovanni sat down next to you holding your hand and wiping your tears. He didn't like it you crying now that he has accepted you as his child and the beautiful gift you gave him in return, grandchildren he never thought he would see.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Oh mia bambina ... what is wrong? Why do you cry? Talk to Babbo, I'm listening..._

_"I have been with Stephen for a while and we have had our ups and downs in our relationship... Our tempers get in the way but we love each other. He does things that get me mad, so I do worse in return... I told him when we got together that if he ever cheated on me I would do something to hurt him even worse..."_

**Dr. Giordano:** _Ah so he cheated on you.. (you nod) So that is why my "nipoti's" ugh, I mean my grandsons belong to Roman (nodding again) ... It's okay mia bambina... Babbo will take care of everything..._

_"But how Babbo... I have to make this decision on who I going to stay with... I had them feed the boys, then change their diapers, and they did it without hesitation. I don't know if they're doing this because they want me or if they truly care for my bambinos.. This is so hard...Stephen messed around behind my back a lot of times during my pregnancy and the only reason I found out was because of LaLa and Roman. I know they meant well, but how do I know Roman didn't do that so I would leave Stephen... Babbo? Roman told me that he was persistent and always got what he wanted... So what does that tell me? (Nodding his head) ... I don't know what to do... "_

**Dr. Giordano:** _I tell you what... I shall talk to them, each separately as your father and I will see who I think you should stay with.. I'm not saying you have to choose the one I think is best but I will give my opinion okay? Now quit crying mia bambina... Now I have to be doctor... How are you feeling? tired? eh? _

As he checks your pulse, checks your eyes, grabs his stethoscope and tells you to take a deep breath several times. Then turning to get the boys out of the crib to a quick check over. Laughing at how they both squirm around, and after his exam sees that they are okay. Wraps them back up and puts them back into the crib.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Well all of you seem to be okay, but for a better exam.. we need to do a full exam back at my office.. I will have Alessandro take you tomorrow no?_

_"Babbo? I have concerns..."_

**Dr. Giordano:** _What kind?_

_"We both know that my bambinos belong to Roman... but if I choose Stephen... I'm scared Roman will try to take them from me to be raised by his family... I know you and LaLa are my family, but these are my children... I can't lose them..."_

**Dr. Giordano:** _Oh no no no... Tu sei la mia famiglia .. pardon me.. You are my family... I will not let anyone take them from you or me... I have to much power here in Italy and in the United States. You know what I'm talking about no? (nodding your head) .. So you don't worry about anyone taking mio nipoti's. Now you get some rest, tomorrow is another day..._

He hugs you calling you his special angel, his second chance at a family and kisses your forehead. Walking back to the living area where he sees Stephen and Roman sitting. Now he was going to have a chat with them too see who he approves of.. it was his obligation now that he now has adopted you into his heart.

**Dr. Giordano:** _You there.. Stephano? Vieni qui, I want to talk to you outside, now..._

Roman and Stephen looked at each other, and were actually intimidated by this smaller, and older man. They know that he was your adopted father and not to mention this was his house. Stephen took a big swallow and stood up, Roman laughing at him. Stephen's hands were getting sweaty as he walked behind this older man. Roman wanting to get up and ease drop but Alessandro makes a noise, which makes Roman look at him. Alessandro shakes his head and gestures for him to stay seated. Roman was curious what was going on, and in a way scared for when its his turn.

**Dr. Giordano:** _Close those doors and come over here._

Sitting at the far end of the patio, where no one could hear the conversation since it was past the water feature. The two men seated as Dr. Giordano looked at Stephen in silence. Stephen grew more anxious as minutes passed.

**Dr. Giordano:** _So Stephano, what is it that you want from my daughter? eh? And another how do you feel about her having children with another man.. that they are not yours?_

**Stephen:** _I'm sorry what? Oh... Uh.. Well.. Sir.. We have been together for a while... I love her with all my heart... and her having children with Roman... Well... does hurt... That part is both our fault, but mostly mine.. I love her and I will love those children._

**Dr. Giordano:** _Let's be honest here... If you love her then why do you cheat on her ? That is not love... WHAT are your intentions with my child young man and you better be honest about it... She is not alone, I will be here to protect her no matter what it takes... So choose your words very carefully and I will know if you are lying to me..._

**Stephen:** _(in shock and swallows hard again) Oh, wow.. She told you about that...(he nods) ... Uh well.. I admitted to her that I know I screwed up badly... And I told her it would never happen again, she could even have someone follow me for the rest of my life to prove it.. I would do anything for her... I realize I love her with my heart and soul and the feeling of losing her actually scares me... I want to marry her, Sir ... I would even raise our boys as my own...I know they belong to Roman.. but sir.. She is me heart and they are apart of her... So they will be mine as well... I know we both screwed up and its not the children's fault... I'm willing to work through it, that is what a relationship and marriage goes through right?_

Giordano was impressed by his response and could see Stephen's sincerity and love towards you. Seeing him being a real man taking on children that were not his. Taking responsibility for his mistakes was very impressive to him. Now that Stephen was finished they sat in silence for a while as Giordano studied him again.

**Giordano:** _So young man what will you do if she does not choose you and she chooses the father of my grandchildren?_

**Stephen:** _(sighing) Well I hope she doesn't...but... If she chooses Roman, and I'm being honest it will hurt... I will always love her... but as long as I have her in my life as a friend.. I'm okay with that.. I will want to participate in the children's lives and be there if they need me.. especially her... I want her to know I will be there because I love her..._

**Giordano:** _And how would you support her and the children?_

**Stephen:** _Well, I know I have all my money saved up from working, taking her and the boys is a responsibility I'm willing to take, I know I will not be able to give them this kind of lifestyle but... they will not need anything and I will give them the best of life I can give them... I know what it means to grow up poor Sir and I appreciate all that I have and I'm grateful._

Dr. Giordano was truly impressed by all that Stephen was saying and he liked him. Truthfully he thought he was the best for his daughter, but it was not up to him.

**Giordano:** _Very well, Now you go get the Roman and tell him to come here... Do not speak of what we spoke of... My daughter is laying down.. It is up to her if you will be allowed in there... And remember this is my house and you shall respect her and my wishes... Understand?_

Stephen nodding as he stood up, shaking his hand and walks in telling Roman to go out there.

**Roman:** _What did he tell you?_

**Stephen:** _All I'm saying is your arse is in trouble fella... (chuckling because he knew his was terrified)_

Roman looking at Stephen and then taking a deep breathe as he walks out there.

****Back in the room****

Stephen opens the door and sees you sitting on the bed. Sitting next to you, moving little strands of hair from your cheeks and placing them behind your ear. Feeling you move your face towards his hand as he cups it.

_"Stephen what did my Babbo talk to you about I was watching through the window..."_

**Stephen:** _Oh darling I can't tell you he made me promise, I think he will tell you... But it feels good that I'm still here.. I thought you were lying down.. You need some rest.. Come lay down.. I'll watch our boys.. You rest your beautiful eyes.. (as he kisses your temple)_

Looking at him, you smile laying down in the center of this huge king size bed, as he places the throw blanket on top of you. He turns to sit on the chair next to the crib, as you call him.

_"Stephen? (he looks at you) Will you lay next to me and just hold me until I fall asleep for a while?"_

Nodding his head and on the inside wanting to kiss you all over, gets up to lay next to you. Opening his arm to wrap around you, laying on his chest. He hears you crying softly on his chest and whispers.

**Stephen:** _Its okay baby, go ahead and cry.. I'm sorry for those tears (as he holds you closer) I only want to see happy tears from those eyes... Now gets some rest I will be here when you wake up..._

He strokes you hair, hating he was the reason you were crying, and continuing to make it his priority to show you everything in his power to get you back and hopefully that talk with Mr. Giordano will be to his benefit.

*****Patio Area*****

Walking around to sit in front of Giordano, takes another deep breathe. Sitting down Roman looks at Giordano and his insides were freaking out. Giordano gave him the same look as towards Stephen, studying him, and watching his gestures towards him. Roman felt very uneasy, and no one ever intimidated him. This older man had his heart almost pounding out of his chest.

**Giordano:** _So Roman... What are your intentions with my daughter?_

**Roman:** _Wow, uh... Sir I'm going to be honest I do love her... I fell in love with her through this whole ordeal... And especially that she had my children.. I'm here to protect them and to love them..._

**Giordano:**_ How would you feel if she had children with another man.. that they are not yours? _

**Roman:** _Well Sir, I still love her.. and if those children wouldn't have been mine then I would be with her anyway, because I love her._

**Giordano:** _I see, what will you do if she decides to be with Stephano instead of you?_

**Roman:** _Why would she? He is a cheater and like they say once a cheater always a cheater..._

**Giordano:** _That is not what I asked you young man? And don't let me remind you what you did to my daughter along with your friend..._

Roman looks at Giordano shocked that you told him about Seth and him. He sat in silence listening to Giordano.

**Giordano:** _She has told me everything and the only reason I haven't male e causa di mia bambina (hurt you is because of my daughter) ... So do not tell me about a cheater is always a cheater.. He might be a cheater but you young man are a rapist... How do you explain that?_

**Roman:** _Well to answer your question before.. If she chooses Stephen then I would leave her alone, but we are talking about now and she did have my children and they are MY children... you said so yourself... so all I'm going to worry about is her and my children... I do not like Stephen nor do I want him in my kids life... My first priority are my children then your daughter... Everyone else isn't worthy ... And what I used to do is no more... I have not done anything like that in a very long time.. I have stopped it ever since I fell in love with her..._

Giordano apparently not liking Roman's tone and definitely does not like Roman. Thinking to himself that all Roman cares about are his kids. Then putting his daughter second. Just listening to him continue to speak, more and more growing agitated with his answers.

**Giordano:** _My last question... How will you support my daughter and grandsons?_

**Roman:** _As soon as they are able to move back to the U.S. I will have her move to my apartment. And as soon as I can I will look for a house suitable for us. I work and what I make will cover anything they need. I will continue to pay my bills and take them as my responsibility .._

Not satisfied with his responses he dismisses him.

**Giordano:** _Very well young man, I've heard enough, do not tell my daughter what we have talked about... Do I make myself clear? (Roman nods and gets up)_

Roman gets up and walks to the living room seeing that Stephen is no where to be around. He knew Stephen was in the room with you and walks over there infuriated. Opening the door slightly his anger grows seeing you in Stephen's arms on the bed. Stephen opens his eyes and sees Roman standing at the entrance of the doorway. Smirking at Roman in a male poking manner. As if to tease Roman I have her, with Roman glaring back. Roman sits on the chair next to the crib and although Stephen has his eyes closed his ears are on full alert. A few hours pass and the two little ones start to cry. Waking all three of you up, Stephen tells you to go back to sleep that he will get the bottles and warm them. While Stephen was in the kitchen, Roman lays next to you kissing your lips. Opening your eyes looking at him as he pulls you towards him as he continues to kiss you and dominates your lips. You break free, since the twins start to get fussy and noticed Roman didn't pay attention to them.

_"Roman the twins, give them to me..." _

Roman looks at you a bit annoyed that you were not paying attention to him, but he gets up and grabs the twins handing Giovanni to you and grabs Leati. Stephen walks in with both bottles, and notices you were holding Giovanni. Giving one bottle to Roman, he reaches for Giovanni.

**Stephen:** _I thought I told you to go back to sleep... I'll feed Gio... go back to sleep... _

You laid back down, facing Stephen that was sitting on the edge of the bed and you could see Roman as well.

**Stephen:** _Sleep does require for you to close your eyes baby... Go To Sleep ... I'll change them too.. Don't worry..._

Watching them feed your boys, You started to see who loved you more. Although you didn't make it obvious you still had a lot to think about. Roman was good to them but shitty towards you. All he cared about was dominating your body. Stephen on the other hand was trying to hard to get you back... You don't know if he was being so caring because he knew he screwed up or it's because he really did love you and the boys. He was saying all the right things and doing all the right things.

You fell asleep before you knew it. Then it was morning, jumping out of bed freaking out that you over slept. Roman was not there and turning to your right, you see Stephen with both twins on his chest as they drank their bottles. Giggling that Stephen was asleep but he held on to the twins. Grabbing Giovanni, snapped Stephen wide awake.

_"It's okay Stephen, It's just me.. Give me Giovanni" (as you yawn)_

**Stephen**: _How long have you been awake? I didn't want to wake you its barely... (looking for a clock) well I woke up I'm guessing 10 minutes ago maybe... _

_"Where is Roman? (Stephen shrugs he didn't know) Hmm let me go look... "_

Carrying Giovanni with you, opening the door and walking to the living area. Seeing LaLa, Alessandro, and Babbo sitting at the breakfast bar as LaLa was making breakfast. Noticing Seth, Dean and Roman were no where around. Getting hugs from everyone and Giovanni gets all the kisses. Stephen comes out of the room with Leati and also gets all the attention. After serving everyone LaLa had already eaten and grabbed Giovanni from you.

**LaLa:** _Girl you need to eat to kept those two fed.. Here eat some breakfast and eat all of it..._

_"LaLa where is Roman? and the other two? Are they asleep?"_

**LaLa:** _Pfft girl nah.. They took off about an hour ago, don't know if they went to the gym or what? They just left not saying a word..._

_"LaLa... Can you do me a great big favor? (he nods) I'm going out with Stephen today (Stephen looks at you shocked) ... and can you watch the twins.. I mean don't let them out of your sight.. I know Alessandro will be here but I mean by no means will you let them out of this house. I will be back around two o'clock ... which is enough time to bathe them and take them to the docs office..."_

**LaLa:** _Girl you know I gots this... Those my nephews.. and I would die before I let anything happen to them..._

Looking at Stephen as the twins finished feeding. Burping them and changing them. You place them in their carriers as Babbo was going to stay there until you got back to head to the office. Babbo decided to add another guard to watch over the boys. He knew Alessandro could handle it alone, but wanted extra eyes on Roman and the other two whom he didn't really know. They seemed respectable but they where with Roman.

**Giordano:** _Bambina? (Looking at him) I have decided to place another guard here to watch over the twins... It makes me feel better.. He is Alessandro's Cousin... His name is Bernardo... You will recognize him trust me... They almost look alike except for one thing, he looks like a bear. He is.. how you say... looks like a football player... So do not think he is here to harm you. Bernardo is my second best next to Alessandro being my first... They will do what ever you say and they are ordered not to leave your sight... But since you are going out, they can stay here to watch the twins while you go out, with Stephano... Capisce? (Do you understand?)_

_"Yes Babbo, I capisce.. Grazie Babbo... Ti amo ...(Yes father, I understand... Thank you father.. I love you)" (leaning over hugging and kissing Giordano's cheek) _

Grabbing Stephen by the hand as you two walk out the door. Stephen was delighted you decided to be with him. His heart was fluttering and he remembered the first date he took you out on and reminded you.

**Stephen:** _Hey remember our first date?_

_"(chuckling) Oh man, that was hilarious... I can't believe you remember that? You were embarrassing...I can't believe you did that to me...(giggling even more as he hugged you)"_

**Stephen:** _What? You enjoyed the attention..._

_"No I didn't...(he looks at you smirking) Okay I did a little but who won at the end of the date... huh?"_

**Stephen:** _... (blushing)_

_"I don't hear anything... (still blushing) Yeah I thought so..."_

**Stephen:** _I was just singing to you... why was that embarrassing?_

_"Really Stephen... You were singing Danny Boy all out of tune and were trying to dance sexy to it...(He busted out laughing)... OMG... I couldn't stop laughing from embarrassment..."_

**Stephen:** _Yeah but you enjoyed getting even didn't you...(giggling at him)_

_"But of course making your voice hit all those pitches in front of the waiter was priceless"_

**Stephen:** _You know that was so unfair... I couldn't think and feeling your hand down inside my pants doing what you were doing was... was... (cutting him off)_

_"Was all fair... (giggling more) ... So where are you taking me out on our first date of trying to get our relationship back on track? Unless you just want to get lucky?"_

**Stephen:** _We don't need to have sex.. I'm just happy having you in my arms.. but if you want to.. I have no problem helping you out with your request... (chuckling as you smacked his stomach)_

Stephen had an idea of where to take you, since he knew you so well. Walking a while hand in hand, he kept you laughing. Your mind kept thinking where in the hell has this guy been. This is the one I have missed. Finally finding the place, he opens the door and you find it to be a cozy Italian ice cream shop. Walking in you smiled as both of you walked to the counter.

**Ice Cream employee**: _Ciao, come posso aiutarvi? (Hello, how can I help you?)_

_"Sì, posso...uh... avere una pallina ... damn I need to practice my Italian... uh... di gelato al limone"_

**Ice Cream emp:** _Ah, I see you are American? no? I ... too need to practice ..uh mio inglese...(snapping her fingers)_

_"Your English?"_

**Ice Cream emp:** _Si... oh sorry, yes my English.. Please feel free to speak English ..._

_"Thank you, I will take a scoop of Lemon gelato.. what do you want?"_

Stephen hugging you from behind just said he would eat from yours.

_"That is all then... why don't you want anything... "_

**Stephen:** _Because its about you ... I will take some from yours... I'd rather have my Guinness (chuckling)_

_"Oh yeah Gelato and Guinness go hand in hand.. What a pair..."_

**Stephen:** _Well they both start with "G" one is tall and the other is sweet and sour.. just like us..._

_"Did you just compare us to ice cream and Guinness? You're so corny at times you know that right..."_

**Stephen:** _Well you like it don't ya... (not answering as he reaches for your ticklish spot)_

_"Okay yes... I love you being corny at times... don't you dare..."_

Stephen chuckles as he takes you to the far end of the of the parlor. Sitting eating the ice cream, Stephen sitting so close being the adorable man you fell in love with. Talking about the hilarious things in your relationship. Saying things now that were hilarious. He was being such a gentleman it was actually turning you on. He would place his cold ice cream lips on your neck and made you giggle as you pulled away. He still had those mischievous thoughts while still trying to be good. He did show you his love, and it was making it hard for you to stay mad at him.

Finished there, takes you by the hand and you two walk out. It was a cloudy day in Bologna. So he wasn't too worried although he had his hat and long sleeves on. He wanted you to enjoy your day, but he couldn't help but wanting to check up on the twins. He sent LaLa a text asking how the boys are doing, and LaLa sent back, that they were sleeping in their carriers. Content with that he saw a flower shop and stopped there. You looked around at the flowers, smelling them, and he saw your favorite flower. He bought one and asked for a simple string. You were wondering what he was doing. He played with this flower and string, cutting the stem off to just have the actual flower and maneuvering the string. When completed he somehow made a flower medallion necklace, while you were walking away. He placed the necklace around your neck and softly kissed your lips.

_(Dammit, why does he have to know me so well... but this is actually something new about him. I never knew he was crafty like this... Its true you learn something everyday) _

**Stephen:** _You okay?_

_"Oh yeah, just looking and thinking... You're making it difficult for me to choose..."_

**Stephen:** _Babe? Don't worry about that now, just enjoy your day.. please? (his beautiful blue eyes staring into yours as he always seem to cup your face at the right time) Okay?_

_"(nodding) Okay, where to now?"_

**Stephen:** _(looking over behind your shoulder) Oh I know this you will like.. C'mon..._

Holding you by the hand he pulls you across the street, chuckling and that in return makes you giggle how silly he is acting. Getting through the traffic, he stands you in front of a baby clothing depot. Smiling back at him, you drag him inside. Stephen takes you shopping for a few clothing items, and that makes you feel bad because only Babbo, and LaLa knew you were insanely rich. But the thought, is what truly counted. So you didn't get to many items, maybe just two sets of clothing. But he had to get them some hats, but the funny thing is those hats were exactly the same brown tweed caps he had back in his bag. Seeing how his face glowed you let him buy them. You didn't realize how the time past and it was already noon. Walking back to the city home, its gets a bit windy. He pulls your hair strands behind you ear and just stares at you.

_"Whaat? (giggling)"_

**Stephen:** _(Leaning in to your ear) Ta tu iontach alainn. (saying this so softly against your earlobe)_

Closing your eyes, arms wrapped around his waist, and always loving when he spoke his native tongue in your ear. Knowing he told you, something loving as he usually does. You could just sense the love coming from those words. Exhaling softly, placing a soft peck there as well. He looks at you and both of you start walking again. Finally back at the city home, seeing there is still no Roman, Seth, or Dean. Shrugging it off and LaLa of course attacks the bags wanting to see what the both of you bought. LaLa chuckling and impressed that Stephen had a sense of style.

Grabbing your cell, you text Dean.

_"Dean? Do you know where Roman is at? or is he hiding?"_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Uh... Well... He is actually drunk.. Seth and I are watching him so he doesn't get into trouble. We'll take him back when he is done._

_"Uh no you are not, I'm not going to have his drunk ass near my boys.. what if he drops them Dean? or causes a fight here? I don't need that stress here... Take him to a hotel to sleep it off... bye"_ **(send) **

**Mess. Received:** _Ok... I'm sorry hun... We'll take him to the hotel... but how are the twins, they alseep?_

Seeing that messaged truly annoyed you. Your thoughts had you pissed. (Dean wasn't even the father and he had more sense to ask about the twins, than Roman who is to busy stuffing his face with beer or what ever the hell he was drinking)

_"They're fine, they're asleep.. Oh I have to go n take care of MY KIDS since he doesn't seem to worry.. TTYL Dean"_ **(send)**

Dean read that last comment and knew Roman really fucked up. He nudged Seth and showed him your last two text messages. Seth shook his head and knew exactly what was going to happen.

Turning to LaLa, asking him to help you bathe the twins. LaLa tells you that has already been done. Giving him a hug, _"Thank you boo... Your apparently the only family my boys can depend on.. I love you"_ That brought him to tears but didn't cry.

_"Babbo, what time do you want to leave for the appointment? Do I have enough time to take a nap?"_

**Dr. Giordano:** _You go rest we will wake you in plenty of time to get to your appointment.. Now go..._

Tired you didn't even notice Bernardo sitting on the couch in the living area. Walking to the back with Stephen behind you. He shuts the door and lays next to you on the bed. Both of you spooning, he wraps his arm around your waist and speaks in Gaelic with each breathe he takes as you start to fall asleep...

**Stephen:** _Mo thaisce... Taim i ngra leat... a ghra mo chroi... Codladh samh... (My darling... I'm in love with you... love of my heart... sleep well)_

He then kisses you neck and closes his eyes. Almost an hour passes and there is a knock at the door. Stephen the first one to wake up, gets up and opens the door. Bernardo tells him it was time to get to the appointment. He nods and leave the door cracked open. Sitting on the bed, he rubs your shoulder telling you to wake up. Moaning not wanting to, Stephen whispers that if you don't wake up he was not going to be held responsible for what was about to happen. Giggling you start to open your eyes, smacking his hand away from your inner thigh. Getting up everyone is ready to go. At the doctors office, everything goes well, the twins are in great health. Although the doctor tells you.. to relax and watch what your eating because your blood pressure is a little high. He won't prescribe anything at the moment due to breast feeding. But wants to see you back in three weeks.

It's now in the evening, finishing up with the breast pump and filling all the clean bottles again. Giving the bottles to Stephen to give to LaLa. Just watching Leati and Giovanni laying in the crib. Sighing as you exhale, wishing things could have been different that these two bundles of your heart did belong to Stephen. Roman screwing up in less then 24 hours is making your decision easier. You don't understand why he was being an ass now. Was it because Stephen was there? Stephen wasn't acting that way. Stephen was actually making everything about you and the twins. You decided to finally talk to Babbo, about his thoughts on the matter. Although it had to wait till morning since he went to sleep early it being his day off, after a long shift at the hotel and hospital.

Feeling arms wrap around your waist and soft kisses on the sweet spot of your neck, you knew it was Stephen. He was the only one who knew how to do that. Turning around, hugging him, inhaling his scent that you missed so much. You had to keep a straight mind but again your heart was the gravity that pulled you towards him again.

**Stephen:** _What's wrong me darling? I can tell your upset... talk to me..._

_"Stephen... you know I love you ... but I refuse to put up with your bullshit... I'm not going back into this relationship with you if you are going to keep cheating on me. You said you wouldn't cheat on me, yet you did several times... and I have only cheated on you with one guy... Randy doesn't count because you knew about that and you were there... I know I only got pregnant with Roman just to hurt you, but now that I think about it I'm hurting myself and them... (sobbing lightly).. I wish things could have been different... I wish they were yours..."_

**Stephen:** _(holding your chin up to him) Look.. I know I pushed you into that situation after you had already warned me.. What done is done... We both messed up... but don't say that... I know I wish they were mine too, but they are apart of you and I love you.. I wouldn't change anything about them.. Especially that sneaky one Giovanni, giving me that gift... (you giggling) ... Although it didn't smell like one... but it was funny... You take your time with your choice... I will love you either way... and as long as I can stay in your lives.. I'm happy with that... _

Sobbing some more, and he keeps saying the right things.

_"Stephen will you stay with the twins I have to go talk to Roman back at the hotel... (he raises his eyebrow).. I'll be okay.. I'm taking Alessandro with me... I won't be long.. I promise.. I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight okay? (smiling and he nods).."_

Taking Alessandro with you, you arrive at the hotel room. Seeing the door slightly open you didn't even knock but you could hear what was going on. Alessandro slowly pushed the door open and you rushed in to catch what was going on. Seth had some woman from behind ramming her as hard as possible. Dean had some woman riding his dick on the bed. Dean freaked as you were standing there but Seth enjoyed you watching so he rammed her harder and faster looking at you. Rolling your eyes at him, looking for Roman. Walking into the other room, and he is passed out on the bed. Relieved because your mind was already having him fucking some woman like those two out there. Walking over to the bed, Moving his gorgeous black locks from his face.

_"Roman... (leaning in a bit) ... Roman... wake up please..."_

He would move and moan but wouldn't wake up. Placing a kiss on his forehead, getting up and walk out. Sending him a text and Alessandro took you back home.

_"Roman... I tried talking to you back at the hotel, you wouldn't wake up... So I came back home.. I will only talk to you if you're sober and do not smell like shit... I have to think about my kids and myself... I don't have time for your tantrums... bye"_ **(send) **

Back at the house, you see Stephen standing and watching the twins. All is quiet, and all are asleep. Alessandro bids you goodnight, checks all the windows and doors, checks on Dr. Giordano, checks on LaLa, finally goes to the room where Bernardo is and goes to sleep.

Walking past Stephen you change into some comfortable clothes which is just a muscle tee, nursing bra and panty. Crawling into bed, you glance at Stephen looking at your ass, making you giggle. Getting under the covers, he walks over to shut the door and locks it. He takes off his shoes, jeans, shirt and stays in his briefs. Gets under the covers as well, you place your head on his chest as he breathes in deeply. Looking up at him you can see him looking at you although he has his eyes closed.

**Stephen:** _What? (as he whispers) What's wrong?_

_"Nothing why are we whispering (giggling)"_

**Stephen:** _I don't know I guess I don't want to wake them since they are asleep and I know they will wake up in a few hours hungry... and Uh... why are you doing that? Didn't the doc say no sex until what about four more weeks...Mmmm you need to quit... (looking down at you stroking him)_

_"Well he said no intercourse until four to six weeks, but it would be up to me.. I know physically my body is probably not ready... but... he didn't say anything about foreplay or oral now did he? But if you don't want to that is okay by me...(releasing your hand)"_

**Stephen:** _Oh wuh... uh... wait... let's talk about this... (grabbing your hand and placing it back on his now rock hard dick) ...Ugh damn... I-I mean... what do you want to do... (biting his lip and looking down again) Oh man that feels good...Ugghh right there keep that going... (looks at you, pulls you close and kisses you)_

The both of you enjoy this passionate kiss, exploring each others mouth slowly and deeply. Doing something with your mouth as he enjoyed with his tongue and his dick at the same time. That sensation made his body jolt, and releasing a moan. He releases the kiss, his hips started to thrust into your hand and you changed your pace. Wanting to please him for all he has done for you in the short time being there. He made you feel special again, gripping tighter he started to pant and the pressure building up inside him. Looking at you, he opens he mouth but he cant speak as he climaxes quickly...

**Stephen:** _Oh fuck.. baby...ugh... shit... (doing the funny yelling whispering in bed) s-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t.. Mmmm.. harder... ugh... f-a-a-a-s-s-t-e-r-... Oh fuck... Ughh (as he thrust all he could on that last one)_

As he came on himself and oozed on your hand, he kept thrusting so slowly. Feeling your touch around his dick. He felt so content has he kept looking at you, kissing you. Then his eyes change as he smiles. Grabbing you by the waist and pulls you to the center of the bed.

_"Uh Stephen what are you doing? ... We can't have sex.. Well I can't... Where are you going? Oh... shit..."_

**Stephen:** _Oh hush baby, it's my turn... (as he pulls down your panties)_

Rubbing his hand all across your thighs as he moves them to perch over his shoulders. Laying between your legs, his gleaming blue eyes stare at you. He licks his lips and gives you that smile only you understood what he was thinking. Kissing your inner thighs, allowing his lips to slide smoothing upward. Making you moan softly, looking down at him. Trying to be quiet, allowing you head to fall on the bed. Slowly licking your folds, allows the electricity to rush through your body. This takes you back to the first time both of you made love. He only concentrated on you, to please you, and to make you feel his love for you and your body. Hearing his moans as he placed his tongue on your clit, not only makes you gasp but jerk at his touch. Beginning to slowly move your hips to his touch. Grabbing your hands, interlacing your fingers, he applies a firmer touch with his tongue all along the inside. Long slow strokes and flicks his tongue on that one spot that makes you jerk your body each times he touches it. Wrapping his lips over your clit and enjoying sucking your sensitive nub with in his mouth. Changing the suction as he flicks his tongue at the same time. Changing the pace as he feels your hips react to him.

_"Ugh, Stephen.. Please stop... I'm try-t-t-t-r-r-r-y-y-ing not to scream baby.. ugh gawd... fuck... "_

Biting you lower lip trying not to make any loud noises, getting wetter and wetter, as your climax builds up quickly. Feeling you body starting to quiver he releases his hold on your clit and quickly moves up to you. Kissing you deeply as he continues to massage your clit. Moving faster and pressing his hand against your folds, makes you hit over that point. Facing each other in bed he places his dick between your thighs feeling the wetness against you folds and you start to buck your hips uncontrollably against him and him against you. Giving you this new experience of complete pleasure without the penetration and you loved it. Kissing each other non stop, he just enjoyed feeling your body next to him and embracing him, loving him in return. Continuing this movement until both of you finished. As soon as you two finally came off your erotic high, laying in each others arms for a while staring at each other. Wanting to get up to go to the bathroom, he hears the twins move. Looking at the clock on his cell, its been a few hours. _(Whoa, we enjoyed each other for a few hours.. damn I missed that) _You go to clean yourself in the bathroom put your panty back on and crawled back into bed. He had already brought the warmed bottles and had both twins in his arms again. Grabbing Giovanni, you started to feed him. Smiling at him, playing with his hair. You didn't notice Stephen staring at you. Complete the same routine, you chuckle as you place Giovanni back into the crib. Stephen pulls you towards him after he puts Leati in bed.

**Stephen:** _Thank you,_ _Mo thaisce ..._

_"You're so silly babe... Do you realize I know you are calling me darling?" _

**Stephen:** _How do you know? You do not speak Gaelic or do you?_

_"(chuckling) No silly, I would listen to how you always whispered your phrases into my ear time and time again, So I had to figure it out. Not even your sister would tell me, so it was my job to find out... and I asked around for that small phrase, and that is the one you say the most... Don't get me wrong I love it I always have... I love you..." _

Walking into the living area every one is awake and Stephen has the baby monitor in his hand. LaLa made breakfast and was barely putting it on the table. Looking at you, turned and jerked his head again looking at you twice. He knew you to well, and knew you got some. But hoped you were making the right choices.

Seeing Babbo, you wanted to talk to him and asked you to meet him outside after breakfast. While all were eating breakfast there was a knock at the door. Bernardo got up to answer. The trio walk in with Roman the last to walk in. Roman with shades on, you knew it was because of his hang over. Dean and Seth washed their hands because of LaLa and served themselves breakfast. Roman kissed your forehead and served himself as well. Stephen just sat there and kept an eye on him. You wanted to bust out laughing how they were trying so hard to win you over. You still had a long way before making up you mind. Still having to hear Babbo Gio's opinion of them. You stayed silent while eating. Once done Babbo reached for you hand as you wrapped his arm walking outside to the far corner.

_"Babbo, I really need your opinion on Stephen and Roman... I'm so confused... my heart and mind are not helping me much..."_

**Giordano:** _Well Mia Bambina...who do you love and I mean that you could see yourself with him for the rest of your life and those bambino's..._

_"Well that is the thing, I've known Stephen longer and I know I have always loved despite him cheating on me... We know each other to well and we know how to push each other's buttons... And Roman yes I care for him and I know I love him for being the father of my twins...But I don't know him... I've only known him I think...what about 9 months... I've known Stephen way way longer... Yes he has been there when Stephen wasn't, and now its the opposite... It's like now Stephen is the one there and is making it all about me and the boys...I still don't know about Roman... Roman took off yesterday and was not here to help with the twins...Then I find out he was out getting drunk... I'm not going to be dealing with that for the rest of my life... I know men like to go out and have their drinks and hang with their friends but what about us... I mean the babies and me.. if I'm going to end up raising my sons by myself then I would rather be by myself... Capisce? I - I just don't know anymore... They have their good and bad sides... I just don't want to regret my choice...(eyes swelling up)_

**Giordano:** _Oye Mia Bambina...From the questions I have asked them and studying their body language and their attitude towards me... I know one is a cheater and one is a rapist... and although in the end its up to you who you choose to spend you life with... But in my opinion my child... I truly like Stephano... He has admitted all his faults, and has taken full responsibility for them, He stated he would love the twins as if they were his... Even stating that if you didn't choose him, he still loved you and as long as he could stay in your lives, meaning you and the boys... He even stated that you would not need for anything.. He might not be rich but he would make sure you had the best he could give you... He even wants to marry you..._

_"Yes he asked me and I told him no... because I haven't made my decision yet... I told Stephen that I was not going back into this relationship with him cheating on me...And yes he even admitted to me it was his fault but what is in the past is in the past and we have to work on us now... He know how to say all the right things...What do you think about Roman... Babbo?"_

**Giordano:** _Well, that young man does have some issues.. I believe him to be very dominating... He wants to have complete control over you... (looking at him) Yes my child... He never said once he wanted to marry you, didn't even like that fact that you would want to be with Stephen... Never taking responsibility of allowing the rape on you... or him doing it as well... Its just something about him I do not like... He doesn't seem to be ready for you, Giovanni and Leati as responsibility... although you do not need any financial support and we know why... (you nodding in agreement) So in all honesty... I would want you with Stephano... and I say think about it all the rest of the time they are here, keep testing them... I will be watching them.. where they go... and even test them myself... Capisce Mia Bambina? (nodding)... Now if you want to cry out here go ahead... I will leave you to... Ti amo, il mio angelo (I love you my angel) _

He gets up and kisses your forehead and walks away. Roman wanting to talk to you, walks past him nodding his head and walks up to you. Kisses you forehead and pulls the seat up next to where he is facing you.

**Roman:**_ Why are you crying beautiful...(wiping your tears) Did I do something to make you cry? (no response)_

You keep looking out at the view over looking Bologna. He grabs your hand and squeezes. Turning to him, he pulls off his shades to look at you directly. Now grabbing your chair he pulls you all the way to him.

_"Why do you do this to me Roman? huh? why?"_

**Roman:** _About what? What did I do?_

_"Where were you yesterday? I needed you to help me feed your sons too.. Luckily they had Stephen to help me.. I had to take them to the doctor for their check up... You were not there... Stephen helped me with that as well... You know you are making it very easy for me to choose him over you... When I sent a text to you... no response... I get a hold of Dean and he told me you were getting drunk... (he sighs and lowers his head..) No...Dont you dare look away from me... You have to listen to me and look at me when I talk to you..."_

**Roman:** _You need to adjust your tone woman..._

_"And you need to shut the fuck up and listen... You're the one who wants to be in my life... and the lives of your sons... I doubt that would happen if you keep this up... It's like you don't want to even have any responsibility... Just let me know and I will let you go... I don't need your help to support my sons..._

**Roman:** _Woman adjust your tone, do not talk to me like that again..._

_"Bullshit Roman who the hell do you think you are treating me or my sons that way... I regret fucking you.. I should have fucked Seth he is probably a better father.. Hell even Dean has more feelings towards Giovanni and Leati then you do..."_

Grabbing your arms, and squeezing out of anger. Hearing his low growl as he glares at you.

**Roman:** _I said shut the fuck up woman... (applying more pressure, losing his temper)_

_"Ouuch Roman you're hurting me..."_

He snaps out of it before Alessandro runs out and grabs Roman by the shoulder and applying pressure. Roman cringes at the pain he is receiving by Alessandro's grip. Yanking Roman out of his seat Alessandro pulls him through the house and throws him out. Seth and Dean not knowing what was happening since they were still eating. Grabbing your arms crying, and Stephen runs up to you checking your arms. As soon as he tried to touch them you jerk. Giordano checks as well again you jerk. Knowing your arms hurt, he checked carefully making sure nothing was broken. You seemed ok, but he just wanted to make sure.

Seth runs out the door and Dean confused, shaking his head, follows Seth out the door.

**Dean:** _What the fuck are you doing Roman? Why did you attack her? Man she is the mother of your kids? Are you fucking stupid?_

Roman turns around and assaults Dean pinning him to the wall.

**Roman:** _Shut the fuck up Dean! I know I fucked up... I don't know what the hell happened... I need to go talk to her... I need to apologize man... I never hurt women.. especially the mother of my kids... Uggh Fucking Shit! Dammit Seth... What the fuck did I just do?_

Seth pulls Roman off of Dean and gets between them, with his back on Dean. Trying to keep them apart, he was trying to figure out what just happened.

**Dean:** _No Roman.. Let me go in there you wait the fuck out here.. Man you need to control that temper man... If you're pissed at Sheamus, do not take it out on her man... You probably lost her forever you dumbass..._

Dean knocks on the door, Alessandro opens the door glaring at Dean.

**Dean:** _May I come in and talk to her please... I mean her no harm... (seeing LaLa) ... LaLa, C'mon man I didn't do anything.. I want to talk to her that is it..._

**LaLa:** _It's okay Aless ... he can come in... She is outside Dean._

Dean passes everyone as if he was walking on glass. Seeing you outside crying by yourself, glancing at Stephen eyeing you like a hawk. Dean walks up to you and asks if he could sit down, you nod.

**Dean:** _Hey... Um... Uh.. I just want to say I'm sorry..._

_"Why should you say your sorry... you didn't do anything..."_

**Dean:** _I know I didn't but... I know who instigated it... It's not really Romans fault... Seth..."_

_"Seth did what exactly Dean.. you better talk now..."_

**Dean:** _The only reason I'm saying this is because Roman loves you hun... and he is freaking out... out on the street...That is not Roman... and well last night... Seth kept fucking with him putting shit in his mind..."_

_"Dean just say it... and that does not excuse him for putting his hands on me..."_

**Dean:** _I know hun... he knows he fucked up.. he wants to apologize... But what I'm trying to say is that.. Seth was fucking with him last night... Roman was upset about you... not knowing if you were going to choose him... So he started drinking... Well Seth... He started to tell him to give up on you.. because for all he knew.. Sheamus was fucking you at that very moment... That for him just to get over that fact that you used him to just get pregnant ... that you didn't love or care for him... He just wouldn't let off of him... He even smirked when he saw how wasted Roman got... He even wanted to get some woman from the bar to sleep with him in his room at the hotel.. but I fucked her instead... Rome passed out... He wouldn't even know what happened even if she did fuck him... he was out... That's why I freaked when I saw you standing there... it would have been worse if she was in that room... even if he was just laying there passed out.. and she was fucking him.. if you get what I'm saying... I'm actually getting exhausted by all of Seth's bullshit... I don't know why he is trying so hard to break you guys up.. well ... you know what I mean..._

_"I know why... you do not know the shit Seth is into Dean... and you don't know what Seth has done to me... and he did it twice..."_

**Dean:** _What do you mean? I'm confused..._

_"Promise me you will say and do nothing to Seth... I will deal with him .. please.. promise me.. if you are my friend..."_

**Dean:** _Yeah of course... you're a sweet person ... I promise not to do anything... I love Roman's kids... I'd like to stay in their lives ... I promise...Tell me..._

_"Well remember when Roman told Seth about the first time.. back at the hotel when Seth freaked seeing me pregnant...(Dean nods) Well... before the European Tour... Not the first day.. but actually the second day of being with Stephen... Randy, Stephen and I went out eating, and drinking.. We came back to the tour bus and well.. Roman and Seth had planned on doing some bad stuff... and well... with the help of some guys... Seth managed to get me to the back room and... well... he... uh... (Deans blue eyes turned red)..."_

**Dean:** _Look at me... Did he rape you? (you nodded) ... Wait you said he did it twice... when did he take you the second time?_

_"Back at the hotel when I was feeling under the weather... that day I ended up in the hospital..."_

**Dean:** _Wait ... Whaaa? That day you almost died? (nodding) What the fuck did he do to you?_

_"Dean he raped me.. what do you think happened?"_

**Dean:** _No... I mean I know that part.. I over heard Dr. Gio say that but I mean... did he do anything else?_

_"Yes Dean... I made fun of him saying the only way he could get it up was by taking it by force and that Roman knew how to fuck and he was a pussy... I guess he snapped, he jumped on me and started choking me until I passed out... Next thing I wake up in the hospital gagging from the breathing tube and find out that I'm pregnant..."_

**Dean:** _That mother fucker... He could of killed you and those babies.. I'm going to kick his ass..._

_"Dean you promised not to do anything... Let me handle it..."_

**Dean:** _I can't... He is going to pay one way or another... I'm going to fuck his ass up..._

_"Dean I mean it... you want to stay my friend leave it the fuck alone.. I'll get him ... I will handle it... But at the moment I'm mad and upset at Roman.. He had no right touching me... I don't know if I'll talk to him today..."_

Feeling your cell buzz, you look at it.. it was a message from Roman.

**Mess. Received:** _Hey... I know you wanted me to write a letter with lyrics to a song but I will do this instead... I'm going to text you lyrics... I'm so sorry baby... I didn't mean to put my hands on you... I know I fucked up :(_

**Mess. Received:** _You don't have to respond... Just read its two artists I know you like..._

**Mess. Received:** _Hey slow it down, what do you want from me... what do you want from me.. yeah I'm afraid.. what do you want from me, what do you want from me_

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out, please don't give in, I wont let you down, it messed me up, need a 2nd 2breathe Just keep coming around..._

_Yeah it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, and that there is nothing wrong with you_

_Its me, I'm the freak, yeah but thanks for loving me because you're doing it perfectly..._

_There might of been a time that I would've let you slip away, I wouldn't even try, but I think you can save my life_

**Mess. Received:** _Baby.. I know I really fucking messed up.. I'm taking time to really fucking breathe out here... Please don't give up on me... I didn't mean to hurt you... _

_I mean it when I say don't give up on me... I'm still writing this letter and I have it hidden from these two fools... but please... give me a chance and I will give it to you when I leave back to the states... _

_Just please don't take my boys from me... I love you all dearly.. I guess that is all, I will be at the hotel, but can I come and feed my boys.. please.. don't deny me that... you can have Stephen and the guards watch over me... I don't want to be with out them... or you... but I won't push myself on you.. I'll give you time... please let me see my boys.. Love you... bye... Leati aka Ur SxySamoan _

Dean seeing you cry, cups your face and wiping your tears as the tears flow down your face rapidly.

**Dean:** _Hun, did Roman say something mean to you? (shaking your head no, sobbing uncontrollably)_

Dean was freaking a bit, he was not the type to console a female. He really didn't know what to do, he reached over and hugged you and you started to cry even more. He looked over and saw LaLa gesturing for him to get his ass out there and help.

LaLa came and rubbed your back, and told Dean he had it. He could leave if he wanted. Dean wanted to say bye to the twins first and then would see himself out.

Dean shook his hands because he felt that uneasy feeling of sadness on his soul. He didn't know what Roman sent you in all those texts to make you cry like that. He didn't want that vibe on him when he got near Leati and Giovanni. Asking Stephen if he could see the twins before he left, Stephen nodded.

**Dean:** _Hey Puppies of Justice, I'm your uncle Jon. Oh hey look.. They opened their eyes... How cool is that.. They know its me... Yes! (smiling with those dimples so pronounced) _

Stephen laughed at him as he watched Dean play with the boys.

**Dean:** _Have they fed yet?_

**Stephen:** _Not yet fella... In (looking at his watch) about and hour and a half ... why do you want to feed them?_

**Dean:** _(freaked out) Uh .. I - I don't know how to... I'd like to if you guys don't mind.. I think it would be awesome to feed the puppies of justice..._

**Stephen:** _Why do you bloody keep calling them puppies of justice, Jon?_

**Dean:** _Because their dad is one of the Hounds of Justice.. That makes them the Puppies of Justice..._

**Stephen:** _Well I won't bloody argue there... Their dad is a dog more like a mutt.. bahahaha!_

**Dean:** _Hey stop that.. not in front of the kiddos Sheamus... but that was funny... pfffttt... shhhh ... you didn't hear that... _

As they laughed at the small cracks. LaLa continued to console you outside asking you what was wrong.

_"LaLa, Seth keeps fucking things up between Roman and I... Dean told me what Seth tried to do... He got Roman so wasted that Roman passed out on the bed and He wanted some bitch to fuck him in the hotel room... but Dean intervened and fucked that bitch instead... I actually caught Seth fucking some bitch... I rolled my eyes at him because he was facing the door while fucking her from behind...He saw me and smiled that fucked up sadistic smile and started ramming that bitch harder and faster...and Dean fucking another bitch.. freaked out I was there.. And I saw Roman fast asleep or passed out on the bed and his hair all over the place, and across his face.."_

**LaLa:** _Yes booboo but why are you crying? (showing him your cell texts).. Ooooh Shiiiit ! That boy has it hard for you... So what are you going to do? I mean... I know what ya did with Stephen in the room.. you freak you... I know you love him.. but what about Roman? I know I can't help with yo decision but you's playing with fire girl.. and I mean it in the sense all of you have bad tempers... Especially you... I love you girl but damn you can scare the hair off the devil's ass when you get mad... I know I have seen it... And don't deny it.. I have known you forever... Now why in da hell are you laughing.. Girl you gots some mood swings..._

_"Trying picturing the devil so scared the hair on his ass flies off...(laughing hard)"_

**LaLa:** _Pffff bahahaha! Good one! Okay I'll let that slide... oh before I forget... It's almost time for the twins to eat... Are you going to let Roman in to feed them..._

_"I - I guess so LaLa... I just don't want him near me at the moment... Those are his boys and I couldn't do that to him... I would die if someone tried to take them from me or deny me access to seeing them..."_

**LaLa:** _I got ya... I'll let him in.. so he can play with them but I'll put my foot down on his balls before he tries to twitch the wrong way..._

LaLa hugs you and you both walk back to the living area. You sit to the far end, but still able to see the twins from where you're at. Dean smiles at ya and explains to you how they opened their eyes when he spoke to them, and how Stephen was going to let him feed one of the twins.

LaLa walks to the door and opens it. Looking at Roman and glaring at Seth.

**LaLa:** _Roman you can come in but leave my booboo alone, she does not feel like talking to you at the moment.. She said she wouldn't deny you feeding and playing with your kids... So come in and behave. (Looking over at Seth) Now Seth Yo Mutha Fukin as is lucky I don't kill you right now... If it weren't for my booboo and those babies in there I would bust a cap so far up your fuckin ass, you will even hear the devil yell "GOOOAAAAALLL" From down in hell... So you fukin ass better quit butting in and you know exactly what I mean... Got it... _

Seth nodding with a smirk on his face as he walked in. Seeing Alessandro glaring at him, made him swallow hard. Walking and sitting on a single chair, Seth saw and was disgusted how Roman was being pulled away from him by you and those brats, as he called them quietly. He missed the pleasures they had with women in each town, taking them by force, or fucking them in every orifice they had available. Ever since you came into the picture, Roman was not the same, and he was determined to win this game and maybe conquer you one more time, if he had the chance maybe when you were finally away from these guards and back in the states.

Not making it obvious that you were looking at Seth, now even more determined to fuck him up. You didn't know what his plan or what kind of game he was playing. But there would only be one winner and it would be you. If you didn't keep Roman, you were okay with that but your plans for Randy have not been turned back to Seth without him even knowing. That pleasure of his pain was making you smile, and the funniest thing is that he was going to walk right into it.


	26. Chapter 26

Telling LaLa to give Dean, Giovanni and smiling hoping Dean gets a surprise. Stephen walks over to you, since seeing that sadistic smile across your face. He nudges you wondering what you were thinking. And you told him.. Just stuff on how to get even with Seth. He looked at you and shook his head can't believe you were still stubborn on getting even. He didn't want to push, because he didn't want to end up on that list.

Receiving a text message you look down at your cell phone, and read it.

**Mess. Received:** You will never take Roman from me, get that through your head...

Go fuck yourself Seth, I have his kids he will always come back to me .. you piece of shit...**(send)**

**Mess. Received:** Really? So he hasn't told you has he? LMFAO! You know nothing... Ur the piece of ass who just happened to get pregnant with his fucking brats... I will win just you watch.. prepare to lose...

You think I don't know you piece of crap, You're just fucking mad that you can't touch me here you SOB, Ur worthless, I will always have him... I have already won... **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** Then he hasn't told you... because if you really knew you wouldn't want him.. lmfao! You're a stupid bitch...

LMFAO! I own your ass Seth... all I have to do is tell the cops you were the one who attacked me at the hotel and your gone, your career, everything and don't think I don't know about your precious girlfriend.. **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** I will fucking kill you or pretty close like I did last time in the hotel...if you dare...U FUKIN BITCH!

Awww what's wrong you fucktard ... don't like the idea that little me has you by the balls and I'm taking Roman from you, lmao... Ur pathetic **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** So you really think you know Roman, bitch? He is engaged and has a little girl back in Florida... So you can't take him from me because... WE already own his ass.. now who is pathetic...lmao!

ROFLMFAO! You think I didn't know that .. I gave him that option.. I'm not telling him to stay with me... It's all up to him you dumb fuck...You already answered the question on who is truly pathetic...lmfao! What else you got bitch? **(send)**

One thing Seth never realized Giordano had the entire house with the state of the art technology through out the home. All your text messages from him were being sent to LaLa and Babbo Gio. You truly did love technology, keeping a straight face and watching Dean and Roman play with the twins.

Stephen actually whispered to you, while you were getting the text messages, he would be right back and went to the room where he had his bag and pulled out the small notebook where he had started to write that lyric letter to you. All he knew was he had to be honest with you... He knew you loved a lot of song artists even some that were his. He actually went through is phone and looked up artists you enjoyed listening to and found the first song that was perfect for you and the twins. He put his head set on and listened to it. Pausing to write down his thoughts and to write the lyrics that made sense to him.

Back in the living room, watching Roman and Dean play with the twins was funny especially Dean. He was so weird, but so gentle with Giovanni, talking the baby talk and would show his deep dimples as Giovanni would smile at him. Roman would laugh at Dean and would hold Leati on his lap looking at him. Just studying him, playing with his sons thick black hair that curled all along his face. Leati and Giovanni's eyes were still a blue-ish grey since they were still newborns. Placing his finger under Leati's hands and watched his son grab his fingers. The little muscles that formed in his arms made Roman laugh.

**Roman:** _(chuckling) Oh he is going to be the powerhouse of the two, I can see him now... Man... I could do this everyday.. just sit here and play with both of them... Can't wait to see them running around_

Seth rolled his eyes at Roman's comment and glancing your direction as both of you made eye contact. You smirked at him and his demeanor changed.

LaLa had the bottles warmed already, giving Roman and Dean the towels to put on their shoulders, ready for burping. LaLa gave Roman the bottle as Roman glanced over at you. Not looking at him you glanced over at Seth who was smirking at Roman. You hated the possible thoughts Seth was thinking how he was winning this game at the moment. That really pissed you off and figured that you would fight fire with fire.

_"Roman? (he quickly looks at you) We will need to talk after you're done and I mean alone with out anyone around... Undertand?"_

Nodding he turned his attention back to Leati. LaLa was telling Dean how to hold Giovanni. Dean started laughing how Giovanni hooked on to that bottle like there was no tomorrow.

**Dean:** _Oh wow, I think I'm already starting to rub off on him guys... He is hungry like me.. Look at him go..._

It was interesting seeing how Dean wanted to be involved in the twins life and already claiming himself as their uncle Jon. Not realizing it was almost time for everyone to go back to the WWE. Deciding you wanted to be with Roman alone tomorrow like you were with Stephen. You had to see how he treated you, where he would take you but you were taking Alessandro with you all because of Seth. You did not trust him as far as you could throw him and well everyone can figure that out.

As soon as Roman and Dean finished, all were amazed that Dean actually changed the diaper. LaLa took the boys to their crib and Roman looked at you.

Walking to one of the other rooms, shutting the door behind you and locking it. You wanted complete privacy to talk to Roman. Roman stands looking down at you, not wanting to make eye contact keeping your eyes focused else where. Feeling his large hands cup your face, forcing you to look at him.

**Roman:** _Hey how many times will I have to tell you I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, I have never... ever put my hands on a woman. I guess what Seth told me last night, bugged me..._

_"What did he tell you Roman?"_

**Roman:** _Don't worry... I'll take care of him..._

_"Don't worry? Because of him you put your hands on me... I need to know Rome... You need to tell me.. or is this how you're going to keep this relationship... full of damn secrets.. only the "NEED TO KNOW" BS... I know you have not told me everything... I'm giving you a chance to tell me EVERYTHING... Its all up to you now and it affects my decision "_

**Roman:** _Ugh, please don't start this again beautiful... I don't want to fight with you... Why did you bring me in here? Why not talk to me outside?_

_"It's a need to know..." Turning around walking away._

Roman grabs your hand making you turn back around. Chuckling how you just love to play these games with him. Pulling you back you try to pull back which made him laugh even more. Knowing very well he truly outweighed you and way taller. A simple little toy any of these men could just pick you up and run with you. Grabbing your waist and holding you tightly. Squirming in his grip, just kept him chuckling.

_"Rome, let me go (shaking his head no) I want to talk to you..."_

**Roman:** _So talk... make it easier on yourself...the more you squirm the more I hold on..._

_"Okay then... I want you to take me out tomorrow... just you and I, Stephen and LaLa can take care of the boys... I already asked LaLa he said no problem..."_

**Roman:** _Why does Stephen have to take care of my kids (sounding a bit annoyed)... Why can't we take them with us?_

_"One... Roman you need to stop this jealousy.. machismo going on between you two... You should be happy he is man enough to even look, feed, or even take care of our boys... Two... You would have been able to take care of them yesterday if you didn't go getting drunk yesterday... and finally Three... I already have the bottles ready for their feedings... I want them to stay bundled up here.. I feel better they stay here... I want YOU to take ME out whether it be a date, hanging out.. what ever you want to do for me? You need to show me why you want me to choose you... because I can not choose at the moment.. it's so damn stressful... both of you have your pluses and minuses_

**Roman:** _Fair enough... but I know what I want from you now.._

_"Seriously Rome, I'm not ready to have sex.. the doc told me to wait at least 4wks..."_

**Roman:**_ Did I say sex? See so you're the one thinking it.. You want me inside you don't you... _

_"I'm just saying what you're thinking silly..."_

**Roman:** _That's besides the point,_ _All I want is to hold you and kiss you right now... That's it... Is that so wrong?_

_"I - I don't know Ro..." (as he crushes his lips into yours)_

Still holding on strong he walks you backwards to the bed. Stumbling backwards you fall on the bed. He chuckles and grabs your waist and pulls you upward towards the center. Laying on top of you, studying your face and leans in closely softly passing his lips across your lower lip. Slightly opening his lips to take hold of your lower lip and softly tugs on it as he kisses downward your chin. Feeling his kisses on and under your chin, along your jawline hearing him moan as he works his way back to you neck. Taking hold of his hair and pulling off the tie holding his hair back. As his hair falls free, those black soft locks touch your skin. Something about his kisses where so seductive, very different from Stephen. They both knew your weak spot but how Roman took a hold of it, was just amazing. The different sensations he placed on it, the nibbling, soft suction, and kisses had you panting quickly. Your moans brought moans from him.

_"Oh Roman...(trying to make your thoughts verbal)... you need to s-t-t-t-o-p... O-h... p-please stop..."_

Roman always loved being dominant over your body would always go further when you wanted to stop. Spreading your legs with his thighs, you felt his semi hard bulge against you. Releasing a low grunt feeling the heat from your body.

**Roman:** _Oh fuck I miss you...(kissing your neck).. I need you... its been almost a year since..I have had any loving...especially making love to you... (nibbling your neck softly) ... Please don't deny me no more... Let me show you how much I love you... _

_"Rome, I can't... I'm sorry..."_

**Roman:** _Why not baby...? Didn't you say that it was up to you if you were ready for sex? I've actually been a good boy... I haven't touched another woman ever since we were together... _

_"Yes Rome, but I don't feel ready... I actually feel ugly.. look at my body.. I still have that baby belly from the twins.. They really stretched me out... Wait.. what? ... You haven't had sex in almost a year? Really? Nah...You're kidding? Right?"_

**Roman:** _(chuckling) Baby.. is that what you're worried about.. You still look absolutely gorgeous to me... I wouldn't change anything about you... And No... I'm not kidding... and I don't consider masturbating having sex.. It's not the same... Feeling your body wrapped around me... Taking me all in... the kisses, the biting, nibbling, the love markings all over your body... The desire in your eyes when you look at me and set my animal free... I want that... I want you... Fuck my dick is hard just thinking about the love making... See how crazy you have me... Oh...Not to change the subject on you.. but what would you like to do tomorrow?_

_"I don't know Rome... surprise me... Now can we please go back to the living room?_

**Roman:** _But why.. I love having you here to myself ... No Stephen... No one.. until those two learn how to walk.. I have you to myself... (chuckling as you smack him)_

Roman leaned in as his lips pressed softly against yours. First taking in your upper lip and tracing his tongue along the inside. Kissing you softly as he pulled away he takes you lower lip between his soft full lips and softly sucks them. He truly loved hearing your soft moans as he kissed you. With one arm draped over your hip, holding your lower back, pulling you close and his other hand was playing with your hair. He thought to himself should he tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth so he pushes those thoughts to the back of his head. Besides she was in Italy and he would be going back to the U.S. soon. He just enjoyed the moment. Caressing you, enjoying the alone time, your soft giggles as he played with your sweet spot of your neck. Feeling your soft hands play with his hair holding the back of his neck when you pulled him in for your seductive kisses he had hoped where only for him. In reality in a way he was right, although you still couldn't stop thinking who you were going to pick it was very difficult. Loving Stephen for so many reasons, not having to explain, your heart just knew it. Loving Roman was different not only because he was the father of your boys but loving his aggression in the ring, his sort of domination in the bed. How we would always be forceful in the sense he always made you do what he wanted in bed and he knew you could not tell him no.

Hearing a tapping at the door, then hearing LaLa's voice, trying to open the door he could guess what was happening. Seeing you two in bed in his head, had him just open his jaw and close it. Not saying a word about that, just whispering it was time to eat and that the boys were already sleeping in their crib.

Getting up, Roman helped you up and walked behind you. But he had to mark you somewhere. Grabbing you by the waist pulling you back down on his lap as he landed on the edge of the bed. Tucking your hair to the side so he could kiss your neck and sweet spot. He began to give soft suckles and nibbles on that spot. Leaning forward just made it easier for him to shift his hips to where you could feel him, semi hard and more than willing to use it then and there. He placed his large warm hands between your legs, sliding them open and had you straddle his lap. Roman managed to maneuver his gifted hands and was able to move your clothing to where he needed and have his pants off his hips and below his ass, all the while seducing your neck. Being so in tune with his touch you didn't pay attention to what he was doing. Then feeling him take hold of your waist as his other hand placed his dick at your entrance. Feeling the wetness on his dick was now unbearable and he had to have you. Pushing in quickly made you claw his inner thighs.

_"Ugh Roman You need to pull out.. I'm not ready..."_

Roman wouldn't think of it. He had to have you its been to long. Keeping his arm around your waist as he started to slowly fill you. Long deep penetration, made your head dizzy. Your body did want it maybe it was just your mind trying to keep both of them from taking it. Leaning your back to his chest, gave him such a rush to where he picked up his pace. Hearing those soft gasps followed by _"B a b y..."_

Turning and moving back on to the bed to make you comfortable. Roman had you spooning against his body. His dick so fully erect, feeling it throbbing inside you, made you give in. Roman knew that taking you like this, slightly by force turned you on and always used that to his advantage. Knowing you liked it rough, but not wanting to hurt or have you scream his name. He wanted to be the first to please you, to be inside you again before Stephen. Feeling your hips starting to buck slowly against him. Drove him further, feeling the tightness down deep in his balls, and starting to feel your walls tighten around his shaft, was bliss. Thrusting faster, turning your head down to the mattress to muffle your cries had your body shifted laying almost flat on your stomach. Holding your waist he wanted this, pulling you to the edge of the corner, your body on the bed with your ass slightly up and off. Completely beyond his control, hearing your panting, your soft cries, started thrusting deeper, and harder. One large hand holding your lower back as the other wrapped around your waist and down playing with your very moist folds. Sliding his talented finger inside massaging the swollen little nub of nerves. Grabbing the bed sheets making your knuckles almost white, and pulling the sheets towards your face to muffle the cries that seemed to be getting louder.

_"(muffled but coherent) Oh fuck! Roman... fuck... Ugh... Now dammit..."_

Smirking that is what he wanted to hear, all his senses were awakened and beyond primal. Grabbing your hips, thrusting profusely, skin slapping against each other, feeling his dick ram you in all the right places. rubbing against your pleasure button that had you barely making a sound. Hard breathing, being grateful that the bed was underneath you. Unable to stand up anymore, missing this feeling it's been too damn long and he held you nicely as his last few thrusts grew near. Finally he leaned over, feeling his black soft locks touching your back as he softly kissed your skin giving you his release. Whispering in your ear softly, although you didn't know what he was saying. It was Samoan, it sounded so damn exotic to your ear. Roman pulls out, adjusting your clothes as you lay there still feeling your climax. Turning you over, eyelids semi heavy looking at your glazed eyes barely seeing him, made him smile. He knew he really got to you. Placing you on the bed, then also being dominate one, he wanted you to do one more thing in the hazy state of mind, using his finger and wiping off both of your juices from his dick. Laying next to you, he whispers to you softly to open your mouth. As you do he slides his finger in and sort of demands you to suck the juices off, moaning as you do makes his manhood twitch but he could wait until tomorrow to have you again, since he realized what he was going to do after taking you out.

Having you lay next to him, he kept saying one phrase over and over.

**Roman:** _My beautiful... Ou te alofa ia te oe..(he kisses your forehead)... Ou te alofa ia te oe... (kissing you lips)_

Enjoying your lips, he always enjoyed exploring your mouth with his tongue. How you would catch his tongue and suck it only how you could. Kissing you alone made him hard. As you were finally off your erotic high, breathing back to normal and your heart back into place, you giggle while kissing Roman. Pulling away seeing him and his seducing eyes staring back as they twinkled. Holding his right bicep stroking your finger along his tattoo, another knocking at the door. LaLa came back whispering that the food was going to get cold. Getting up, he lays in bed watching adjust your clothing and fixing you hair that was just pulled back. Taking a quick glance at him, blowing a kiss and walked out like nothing happened.

All were at the table, although LaLa didn't like Seth for what he was doing. He allowed Seth to sit and eat as long as he stayed away from you. Telling all you were going to check on the boys and actually as soon as you got into the room ran to the bathroom and cleaned yourself up. Knowing you smelled like sex, then Stephen would most definitely would smell it. Locking the bathroom door, taking a quick rinse down bath washing the important areas, rinsing, jumping out, mouth wash for your mouth and changed your clothes. Checked on the twins, standing there Stephen walks in behind you wondering why you were taking so long.

**Stephen:** _Darling? What are you doing?_

_"Just looking at the boys..why?"_

**Stephen:** _Aren't you hungry?_

_"Yes but not for food..." (hearing a moan from behind you)... When do you have to go back to the states?"_

**Stephen:** _If I'm not mistaken my time off because of the babies will end at the end of this week... why?_

_"I want you to have me before you leave... I want to make love to you all night before you leave.."_

Stephen is hugging you by the waist and feeling his erect dick on your lower back felt wonderful. He leaned in and whispered so softly.

**Stephen:** _Oh darlin, look at what you did by saying that...(pressing into you from behind)_

_"(giggles) Yes I do know, but not tonight babe, maybe the day before you leave, we can go and get a hotel room and enjoy each other the entire day. I'll make sure I have all the bottles filled and maybe get a few more bottles so I know the twins have enough milk... but tonight I have something for you..."_

**Stephen:** _Oh? What is it?_

_"Oh no you don't .. I'm not saying...You're just going to have to twitch to that thought all day, (giggling)"_

Turning you around, looking down at you. Stephen knew something happen in that room. Turning your head towards him and had you look at him. Pulling yourself in hugging him with your head on his chest. His thoughts were telling him Roman already took you and that is why you wanted to make love to him. He smelled the body wash, pulling slightly away told you to look at him.

**Stephen:** _Darlin'? Did Roman force himself on you?_

_"(sighing) Yes and No Stephen... Please don't be mad... Its so unfair that you both know how to push my buttons.. where to kiss... how to touch it... It's driving my hormones insane... "_

**Stephen:** _But you allowed him to penetrate you?_

_"Not exactly... (seeing his eyes change) ... After we finished talking, we started to kiss, that went to making out, and being so aroused by him, he just pushed it in w/out asking... I asked him to pull it out, but he just kept going... He held on so I couldn't get up..."_

**Stephen:** _So he raped you?_

_"I - I don't know if you call it rape.. I never said no... (he releases your arms around him) Stephen? Please don't be mad... I'm sorry..."_

Stephen just stood there looking at you. Not knowing what he was thinking about you, turning around with tears in your eyes. Walking back and jumping into the bed with your back to him crying into the pillow. Stephen changed his demeanor, he knew he couldn't be mad at you. He screwed up more times and you still were there with him. His thoughts were even telling him, he was even lucky you still allowed him to stay there and he was grateful you were still talking to him. Hearing those heart poured tears, pulled at his soul. He hated to see you cry and again it was somewhat his fault you were crying. Running his hand across his face as he took a deep breathe. Looking at the twins, then looking back at you, he walks over and gets into the bed behind you. Playing with your hair, kissing your shoulder, holding you tightly against his body asking you to stop crying. Unable to stop you from crying he held you tighter. He realized that he had to stop the battle over your heart. It wasn't about him, it was about your happiness and the twins. Even the thought of Roman winning if it meant you being happy, truly broke his heart. He had to ask you even though you were crying. His heart started pounding and his eyes started to swell with tears.

**Stephen:** _Baby... I want to ask you one last thing and I will drop the subject... (sniffles)_

Hearing him crying makes you turn around and look at him. Still holding you his short subtle breathes had you concerned what he was going to say. Placing your hand on his chest and actually feeling his chest pounding.

**Stephen:** _I - I want you to listen first... don't say anything...I just want to know do you love Roman? and I mean truly love him? The reason I am asking is because if you're torn between us and as much as it hurts me to tell you this.. If you want to be with Roman I understand.. I am always going to love you...(sniffles).. and if it means for me to leave so you can be happy... then so be it...(tears running down his face) I can't stand to see you tormented like this... I will leave at the end of this week and will be there when you need me... I will be there when the twins need me... I love...(placing your hand on his lips, crying)_

_"Steph-ph-en... stop.. Don't do this to yourself... You know I am and have always been in love with you... why would you doubt that...(sniffling) I know we do shit to each other that pisses us off... we know each other to well... we know how to hurt each other... But never ever have that doubt I don't love you... please don't walk out of my life... out of my boys lives... we need you... God this is killing me...I need to talk to the both of you... Can you please go get him.. _

Stephen wiping his eyes from the tears, kisses your forehead, getting up to go get Roman. Opening the door he walks out and looks for Roman. LaLa notices his face red and eyes teary, this put a knot in his stomach.

**Stephen:** _Where's Roman?_

**LaLa:** _I'll go get him, you okay? (he nods sadly)_

Seth, Dean, Alessandro, and Bernardo look at Stephen wondering what's going on. Seth on the inside smirking enjoying all this turmoil. All the beautiful chaos in your life, was just so amusing to him. Seeing your pain was hilarious, everything he wanted was unfolding right before him. Roman comes out of the room behind LaLa, seeing Stephens face, he was a bit scared to walk into the room. He follows Stephen, walks in and sits down on the bed as Stephen shuts the door. Roman seeing you cry, and Stephen teary eyed, wondering what is going on.

**Roman:** _Beautiful what's wrong? Why are you crying? (feeling his heart pounding)_

_"I know this is hard for all of us, both of you can't stop this machismo crap... the only time you set it aside is when it comes to Leati and Giovanni, I'm really tired of this... My heart is being broken and torn between the both of you... Roman I'm in love with Stephen, and I love you... using all my buttons, my weaknesses against me is just so unfair that both of you against me... Both of you know what I like... I'm tired of Seth doing his shit... I know at this moment that mother fucker is laughing that I'm crying and shit... Roman you don't know the shit he has done... the comments, the threats, and I have no choice... I have my boys to watch out for...My boys need me they're just babies... I have to release you... you're free to go and live your life... I'm sorry... _

**Roman:** _(confused) What? Why? What did I do precious? I'm not leaving... What did Seth tell you? Please don't do this...What did you tell her Stephen?..._

_"Stephen didn't tell me shit... You can thank your two tone colored bitch out there... He said he was going to win and keep you... So fine...he wins... Go back to your fiance and daughter... It's all you and your family ... I can't do this anymore... If you want to stay here the rest of your days to be with your boys ... that's fine... I'm not taking your boys from you... but you have your family.. I will leave it up to you if you want to tell them about your boys... but you know you will always have a special place in my heart.. and soul...(tears streaming down your face)"_

**Roman:** _B-B-But beautiful... I can explain... don't do this..._

_"No ... Stop Joe... I'm not taking you from your family.. you knew what you were getting into although you didn't tell me... you said you were separated and then I find out this... I'm not going to break up a family... I'm sorry .. I shouldn't have asked you... Although I can't change that now... So please ... step out ... I need to collect my thoughts..."_

Roman didn't want you leave and Stephen, still teary eyed, just told him to go out to the living area for a bit. Roman's eyes were scared, red and watery, but he held the tears back. He felt his heart fall to the floor, and felt his lungs squeeze the life out of him. He never felt this before, so lost, so alone. For the first time in his life he had no control over it. Still not understanding what you just said, he kept looking at you with his grey eyes, pleading for forgiveness. Thinking has he truly lost you, he knew he should have told you and he was planning to but with all the hospital, the chaos and wrestling he actually was afraid to. Now that it was sinking in he looked down put his hands on his face and just sat there in silence. Trying so hard not to cry, taking deep breathes.

You on the other hand turned and placed you head against the pillow once more and let your heart stream down your face. Digging your face in, letting out your heart that had been so broken, having to let him go but knew your soul felt empty that you would never be able to hold him, caress him, and become one with him ever again.

Stephen was hurting seeing you like this, and he felt so bad. Seeing Roman and hearing his soft sniffles, Stephen could only imagine Roman's pain because that is almost exactly how he felt when he was losing the love of his life. Then he thought, what if she does that to him. Stephen's soul grew cold and now he was worried. Walking over to Roman, he whispers to him.

**Stephen:** _Hey Roman... Let's give her some time man, I'll tell LaLa to come in here and watch her and the twins... C'mon fella.. I know it hurts.. Come..._

Roman looking up and his gorgeous grey eyes were now red and empty. Full of hurt and pain, he nodded and got up. Stephen had his arm on his shoulder as they walked to the living area.

Seth was outside on the phone and Dean was watching TV. LaLa turned and now was wondering why Roman was crying. Looking at Stephen still in tears, he had to know what the hell was going on.

**LaLa:** _Damn what the hell guys? Why are you two crying? Where's my boo?_

**Stephen:** _LaLa can you go and keep her company she is really crying in there... and keep an eye on the twins.. Thanks fella..._

LaLa rushes to your side, Dean looks at Roman sitting down and Stephen sits on the other side. Stephen not knowing what to say to Roman he just sits. Seth getting off the phone with his girlfriend, turns around and walks in.

**Seth:** _Rome? What's wrong bro?_

Out of no where Roman spears Seth out into the patio area and starts to punch him. Seth blocking the hits although Roman does get in a few before he his pulled off. It took both Alessandro and Bernardo to hold Roman down as they tell him _"Placare (Calm down)" _ As Roman yelled in anger, glaring at Seth. Seth holding his jaw, was confused what the hell just happened. Dean went to pick Seth up off the ground.

**Dean:** _You alright Seth? What the Fuck Roman? First you're crying now your attacking your friend... What the hell is going on?_

**Roman:** _Friend? He is no fucking friend... He knows what he did to her? He is no fucking friend Dean... _

Dean thought about the rape and how his little buddy and the twins almost died. Did you tell Roman? That thought kept running through his mind. Roman trying to get up but was still held down. Stephen told Roman, he was not going to get up until he calmed down.

**Seth:** _Oh give me a break Rome... You were never serious about her man... it was all a bet... don't you dare put the blame on me... You were just as responsible as I was... _

**Roman:** _Fuck you Seth! I would never do that to her or any woman you stupid fucker... I don't know what fucking game you're playing man... But you will get yours mark my words... _

**Seth:** _Pfftttt keep telling yourself that man... at least I'm honest about it, what about you Mr. Engaged Fucker w/a child._

At this moment Giordano walks in to the home after running some errands. He hears the last few words Seth had said.

**Giordano:** _What the hell is going on in my house? Where is my daughter and grandchildren? Stephano? Venire qui!_

Stephen walked over to Giordano with a heavy heart.

**Giordano:** _What is going on in my house? eh? In Mi Casa? Tell me now!_

**Stephen:** _With all do respect Sir, it's better you talk to your daughter... she is in the room crying..._

**Giordano:** _Che cosa? Who mad her pianto (cry) ... I will find out what happen.. but the person who caused all this will pay... Capisce? ... Figli di puttana! Bastardo! Nessun controllo a casa mia! Dannata Merda! (Glaring at Seth)_

Alessandro and Bernardo chuckling under their breathes hear the profanities Giordano was saying. Giordano was receiving the messages from you and knew who caused your pain. Walking into the bedroom, seeing LaLa cradle you in his arms as you continued to cry. Seeing Giordano as he sits on the bed plays with your hair, and places it behind your ear.

_"Babbo, padre, il mio cuore fa male... fa davvero male... LaLa why does it hurt so much? my heart, soul... it aches..."_

**Giordano:** _Mia Bambina ... tell me... perche piangi (why do you cry)?_

_"Babbo, did you read the texts I sent you from Seth? (he nods) I couldn't take it no more.. I have to worry about my boys... He is the who raped me in the hotel... the day I almost died... "_

LaLa looked at you and Giordano's face turned cold.

**LaLa:** _What the fuck do you mean Seth was the one who raped you... That's the mother fucker who put you in that hospital almost killing you? ... That you were in a coma? Oh hell to the fuck naw... I'm coming right back... I is gonna bust a cap in that two tone, fake blonde, nappy head looking muther fucka!_

**Giordano:** _LaLa! Sedere il tuo culo giu ora! Ugh! I mean sit your ass down NOW!_

LaLa looked at Giordano because he never yelled at either one of you. So that freaked him out a bit. Sitting back down, looking at Giordano. Giordano trying to collect his thoughts on what he just heard. His entire vibe was cold, you kept crying in LaLa's arms, watching Giordano.

**Giordano:** _I will make those three pay Mia Bambina, Mio angelo..._

_"Babbo, Dean d-didn't do anything.. please don't hurt him.. he is the one who has been telling me stuff Seth has been doing... And per favore do not hurt Roman... He did save my life that day... if it wasn't for him I could be dead and there wouldn't have been Leati and Giovanni.. Please... Per Favore... don't hurt him... I want my kids to know their dad.. Please...(tears streaming down your face)"_

Seeing the worry in your eyes, he reassures you that no harm would come to Dean and Roman. And that is only because he didn't want to see you cry. Cupping your face and kissing your forehead, seeing the anger still in his eyes. He excuses himself and goes back to the living room. As he walks he pulls his cell phone out and dials a number that is on speed dial. Talking in Italian while he stands in the kitchen area, the only ones who could understand him where Alessandro and Bernardo. They looked at each other and then looked back down watching Roman as he was still infuriated trying to break free.

**Bernardo:** _Calm Down for the bambinos Romano... Placare Per Favore.. Ugh ... How you say...bebe? Ah...Scusi.. I mean calm down for your babies... I say correct... no? _

Roman looked at Bernardo and nodded as they eased up off of Roman. Still looking at Seth although the two Italian giants were the only things stopping him from tearing his ass apart. He walked away sitting in the kitchen with his back to the wall and able to still see Seth. Seth walking way out into the back yard trying to calm down. He knew you told Roman something for him to attack and he was so going to get even with you. How he didn't know, here in this place you always had bodyguards but he knew that as soon as he was back in the states and as soon as you stepped foot on U.S. soil all bets were off.

Giordano had called in some favors and awaited for their responses via text or phone call. Looking at his cell phone two responses confirmed what he was needing, followed by another stating it would take a few days but could be done.

Between all this chaos and all trying to calm down time passed and it was to late in the evening to do anything. But Dean took Seth out of there back to the hotel. Seth was still in that vengeful mood and was pacing back and forth at the hotel. Finally Dean spoke.

**Dean:** _Seth? Sit your ass down man its fine... Roman will calmn down... Its fine..._

**Seth:** _(chuckling sadistically) Its NOT fine Dean ... that bitch will pay... Because of her Roman attacked me... I can't believe he fucking hit me over a whore._

Seth realized what he just said out of anger and looked over to Dean. _(Fuck will he tell Roman? or that Bitch?)_

**Dean:** _(shocked) Um... Seth what is the deal with you and her? I always sensed the vibe of the room when you two are there man... and why are you calling her a bitch or whore ... Did you fuck her?_

**Seth:** _Fuck no man... Seriously? She's not even my type, look at my girl now that's a thing of beauty..._

Dean knew Seth was lying. He knew Seth raped you, more than once and was starting to wonder if he would do it again as pissed as he saw him at the moment. An ugly chill spiraled down his back, and he didn't like it. All these thoughts as he lay back with his hands interlaced behind his head. Watching Seth's movements, he knew he was beyond mad. Maybe even able to hurt his little buddy worse. He had to tell you somehow w/out Seth knowing. He loved Seth dearly but would not allow assault on a woman. As it got later Seth finally jumped into bed and falling asleep. Dean had his headset on and heard all the mumbles, he still couldn't believe he did what he did to you and didn't blame Roman one bit for beating his ass.

LaLa laying you down as you fell asleep crying. Stephen had walked back into the room with Roman along side him. Whispering to him in the hall way.

**Stephen:** _Look Fella, I truly feel bad at how this ended... but while you're still here. Stay in the room with us so you can help feed the twins. We both only have a few days left here so we might as well enjoy our time with her and the boys... Okay fella?_

Roman nods. Walking in seeing you asleep, trying to be as quiet as possible. LaLa gestured he would go get the bottles for them it was time anyway. Grabbing Leati, Roman sat down on the chair next to the crib. Stephen grabbed Giovanni sitting on the floor next to the bed.

**Stephen:** _Now lil' fella no surprises for me okay? I'm callin a truce on ya..._

Roman chuckled remembering what happened, looking at Leati's tiny face, just in awe how we all come into this world the miracle of life always amazed him.

LaLa walks in with the bottles and the towels. Whispering if they were doing diaper duty or if he had to. They whispered back that they had it under control.

**LaLa:** _Well since you have it under control , I'm off to bed... It's really late and my ass needs my booty sleep and yes yo asses heard right... Peace..._

Shaking at their head, still wondering how both of you fit so well together. Bringing their attention back to the twins, seeing how their appetites were strong. As soon as they finished, both Stephen and Roman finished their routines, cleaning up diaper duty. Placing them back in the crib, just watching them.

**Roman:**_ Man... I'm going you miss you baby boys... I hope you feel how much daddy loves you..._

**Stephen:** _Hey Fella, you not loosing them... besides we have video to video on our phones. I know she will keep us up to date... I know its not the same... but its something and way better than nothing... Well fella, you can sleep on the other side of her its a king size bed so there's plenty of room... See ya in the morning fella._

Stephen dresses down to his boxers and lays in bed facing you. Staring at you for a while and before he knew it he was fast asleep. Roman on the other hand felt awkward with Stephen being there. He also dresses down to his tight fitting black briefs, gets under the blankets on his back with his right arm behind his head and the other across his abdomen. It took him a while to fall asleep. His thoughts of all that transpired today, and then also wondering if you still wanted to go out later today. If so where would he take you, it was to late to get you back. What did he have to do now? Maybe just enjoying the day with you in his arms, being friends, and maybe just tending to what ever your heart desired. Some how he was finally able to fall alseep. All was quiet, twins fast asleep and all is right with the world.

Waking up, seeing Stephen, cupped his face and gently kissed his chest. Wanting to turn around feeling someone behind you. Thinking it had to be Roman, turning softly in bed, neither man felt you. On your side looking at Roman and his long wavy locks of ebony. With his arm still behind his head, you moved over and snuggled against his chest. Taking a deep breathe sighing, as you softly kissed his chest and fell asleep. Roman smiled at your touch and kiss.

Morning came and Stephen got up early with LaLa and they took the boys out into the living room to feed, bathe, and diaper change. The same routine, LaLa would laugh how Stephen always got the surprises from Giovanni, and Leati would follow the leader on that one.

Roman could hear laughter in the living area, opened his eyes, adjusted them and looked down at you, with your head still on his chest. Smiling and kissing your head, not wanting to move he just laid there. After about another thirty minutes you moved and hugging him tighter, taking a deep breath. Realizing it was not Stephen you open your eyes and found the gorgeous grey's looking back.

_"Mmm Morning,"_ snuggling into his chest.

**Roman:** _Good Morning beautiful... how did you sleep?_

_"I actually slept very well thank you... oh wait.. the twins... did they eat? I have to get up..."_

**Roman:** _Relax hun, I heard LaLa and Stephen take them... Its okay relax.. stay with me and just enjoy this._

_"Wait...why? (he looks at you confused) ... Well.. weren't you suppose to take me out today?"_

**Roman:** _Oh wow, uh... yeah.. I didn't know if you wanted to because of yesterday... But uh yeah let me go take a quick shower and change, and we will go out for breakfast or late one...its 10am..._

_"Ok, then I'll see you in a bit then...(he nods)"_

Roman gets up, helping you get up and you give him a hug. Looking at him, smiling at each other. As he turns to walk away you smack his ass and run to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

**Roman:** _(tapping on the door whispering) Sweetie just wait til I get you out there alone... You can't hide for ever... (chuckling as he walks away)_

Walking out and finding Roman playing with Giovanni and Leati, Stephen writing in a small tablet, LaLa on the phone with his company, looking over at Alessandro and Bernardo playing chess. You felt at peace seeing all the ones you cared about looking happy.

_"Ahem.. Ready Rome? (he nods) Stephen we will be back in a while... ready Alessandro?_

Roman, places his hand on your lower back as you walk out the door. Alessandro follows behind, Roman takes your hand in his, walking down the sidewalk. He wanted to enjoy this moment, no cars just walking. Tomorrow being his last day, he knew he lost you so he decided to leave earlier than he anticipated He wanted to make love to you before he leaves back to the states. He didn't want to tell you he because he knew you would start crying. He wanted you to enjoy this day. He started by taking you to get something to eat. Paying for you and Alessandro all three of you ate and enjoyed a simple conversation. He continue to plant soft kisses upon your neck, enjoying the smell of your hair and perfume.

**Roman:** _Sweetheart can we please go to a hotel room... your beautiful aroma is really turning me on... I can't help it, I just want you all to myself again, call me selfish ... I don't care I'm just being honest..._

_"Mmm Rome, as tempting that is can we wait til its closer to the end of our date? I promise to be with you..."_

Roman nods with the biggest smile on his face. He continued to pamper you all day, buying you flowers, buying the twins some clothes, toys, and buying you that perfume you like to wear and even a ring. When he gives you the ring you look at him. Smiling and kissing him, he puts it on your middle finger and it fits perfect like he wanted, since he cant place it on your ring finger. Seeing that little sadness in his eyes made you think of what is to come between the both of you.

_"Its okay Rome, You didn't lose me, I just made a choice, and it probably hurts me more..I'm guessing, but I still love you"_

That put the sparkle back in his eye and a twisted grin on his face. He hugged you and kissed your forehead.

**Roman:** _You know that is the first time you said you loved me?_

_"I know many will talk shit, I don't care... The only people who know are Dean, Seth, You, LaLa, and Stephen. And we all know they look like you. So its only a matter of time your fiance will find out...Especially if they call you tama...I know they will say shit about me that I'm a whore, I did this and I did that... Which I don't give a shit...They haven't walked in my shoes so they can't tell me shit... I'm just going to worry about my boys.. make sure they stay healthy.. Take care of myself, bring myself back to par... I can't believe its been so long... almost a year and so much has happened...and who knows how long I will be here in Bologna and it's safe for Leati and Giovanni to travel... I might go looking for some places in Florida, so our boys will be closer to you ...I need to really think where I want to raise them... I don't want Seth near them..." _

**Roman:** _Do you want me to help you look... I know a lot of places in Pensacola..._

_"Whoa sweetie... I meant close but not on top of your family.. Speaking of that I know how much you respect your parents... Do they know or will they ever know about our boys?" _

**Roman:** _(Y/N) .. They already know... (looking shocked) ... Yeah that's pretty much how they looked at me when I told them... I was scared shitless ... I thought my heart was going to tear out of my chest... They were a little disappointed because I'm not married and now have three kids by two different woman... Yeah it was not at the top of their chatting priorities... I was actually more scared of my mom than my dad (chuckling) ... But they asked me when could they see them... I told them they looked exactly like me and they were gorgeous like me...(chuckling again as you smacked him)_

_"What .. When did you tell them? "_

**Roman:** _Actually, when I found out you were pregnant I waited because I didn't know if you'd make or if they baby made it... Not that I was not going to tell them.. I would of either way...So when you came out of the coma.. I called them after I left here to tell them. I usually do things in person, but I had to get back to work, and told them I would explain when I had the first chance to go to to Florida... And like I said they were disappointed but they support me and would try to help... They even told me that it was also up to me to tell my fiance ... I haven't told her yet... Although my dad told me to be a man and get it over with... Well shit that didn't help... I'm a man.. I just wanted to see what your choice would be...Now that I know you chose Stephen... I'm going to still tell her... I just don't want my daughter to hear us fight..._

_"Yeah... Rome, have someone take your daughter out for ice cream or something... I know she'll understand when she gets older...She shouldn't hear that yelling... But do you think she'll stay with you? Many women won't... but I don't know her..."_

**Roman:** _Honestly I don't know... I love you both... if I lose her as well... then I was meant to be alone... Only time will tell and heal all the wounds I have created..._

_"Rome... its okay... its not all your fault babe..." _

**Roman:** _In a way it is... I didn't have to agree to have sex with you... Both of us were mad at our mates and did something irrational... Not that I'm regretting our boys... but those are the consequences I have to deal with... I knew I had my family in Florida... I couldn't get you out of my mind... Being selfish I had to have you again, and yes it's my fault about Seth... But can I ask you something..._

_"Sure"_

**Roman:** _Why were you scared of Me and Seth in the rooms at the arena's? You enjoyed my touch and I laughed at the time when you always wondered about Seth's dick... So why were you acting scared?_

_"I wasn't acting, I was already with Stephen.. He wanted to work on our relationship... That is why he flew me out to be with him... Stephen is not the type to put all his stuff out in public... he is a private person just like me... With that being said, having me out in public.. is risking a lot from his personal space... So when I felt both of you hunting me like a piece of meat.. That did scare me... I didn't know what you guys were planning to do... So yeah if I wondered about Seth's dick... but that didn't mean I wanted to get raped by him... and then how you guys beat up Stephen and Randy... Not to mention those huge Samoan guys ... I was fucking scared... Seth was a fucking animal... then he rapes me again for shooting him, almost killing me and our babies... and you know it was him... "_

**Roman:** _I'm sorry... But man our life could be a freaking soap opera... (chuckling)_

_"Yeah it probably could but in the soap opera.. Seth would die and go away... "_ _(giggling) _

**Roman:** _Ha, that's funny I could just see the plot on that he walks into a room and the lights are out, all is seen is a flash from a gun and he's dead.. funny... I'd like to see that soap opera but with a better happy ending._

Cupping his face placing a soft peck on his lips.

_"So what do you want to do now"_, Looking deep into his eyes.

That mischievous smile and those seductive grey eyes look back at you. Roman leans in again not wanting Alessandro to hear.

**Roman:** Well its almost time for us to go back so why don't we...

Laughing as Roman licked his lips and literally undressed you with his eyes.

_"Is that all you think about? .. You horn dog .. "_

**Roman:** _Do you blame me... I haven't had none in a long time, only what I took from you yesterday and that wasn't enough... that was an appetizer ... and I'm still hungry... I want you before I go back to- ... (He stops himself before he said tomorrow)_

Looking at him as he said it, grabbing his hand as both of you walk to the hotel where he was staying with Dean and Seth.

_"Lets go back to the hotel... Do you want me to rent a room or do you want to go back to the room you have with Dean and Seth?"_

**Roman:** _I'll rent a room for us..._

_"I said I'll do it Rome... I don't want your chick finding out... No one checks my bills not even Stephen... He doesn't have access to them..."_

He nods in agreement and walking back he holds the bags in one hand and your waist in another. Another thirty minutes passed and finally reaching the hotel. Walking to the front desk, purchasing a room with your card getting a room close to the top floor. It was quite exquisite, dark cherry wooden floors, decor and furniture that flowed straight out of a magazine. Roman looked all around never seeing such a place so fine, to him it was a mansion placed inside a hotel room. A kitchen, bedrooms, formal living space, balcony, just everything one would only dream off.

**Roman:** _Babe? How much does this room cost you?_

_"Don't worry Rome, I have it covered... Alessandro, make yourself at home sweetie order room service, anything you want okay, order me some strawberries, chocolate and cool whip okay?"_

Alessandro smiles and turns on the TV while on the cordless phone to room service. Grabbing Roman's hand leading him into the bedroom. Closing the door, he turns around and picks you up and wrapping your legs around his waist giggling. With your arms around his neck pulling off the tie holding his hair, messing it up as it fell to his shoulders. Holding on, Roman crawls onto the bed and lays on top of you. Staring into his eyes always made you melt.

**Roman:** _Why did you decide to come now to the hotel babe?_

_"Because I know you're leaving me tomorrow.."_

**Roman:** _What? H-how do you know?_

_"Rome, I just know... I didn't want to believe it, but when you just said... Before I have to go back to... You confirmed it for me... But in all honesty... I want to know what it really feels like to make love to you... I know we have lusted but I mean love.. like at the hotel eight months ago... I want to feel you for the last time... I want to feel your love you say you have for me... Would that be to much to ask? "_

**Roman:** _Oh no baby... You just seem to amaze me that you find out a lot of shit w/out even trying.. And I'll be honest with you ... I actually lied to my fiance where I was going when I came over here... She knows I'm with Seth and Dean but not here because of you and our boys... I really don't want this to end.. I do love you and I know that sounds weird because I have my fiance... I don't know what the future holds... If her and I will stay together after I tell her about us and our boys... I'm not going to deny my boys... You and I will just see how this journey goes between us..._.

Once again cupping Roman's face, he leans in to kiss your lips so softly. Inviting his tongue in, he tilts his head to kiss you deeply. Long soft kisses, he took his time to memorize every inch of your mouth, your taste, your tongue. He wanted to remember it all and hearing your soft moans underneath him brought him satisfaction. His kisses were intoxicating, he had never kissed you like this before. He pulled from his kiss to look at you again, and his eyes twinkled so brightly. Thinking to yourself, _"Wow... his eyes... I have never seen them like this before... Does he really love me? ... Damn those grey eyes are gorgeous ... I wish I could have kept them both... Okay enough ... enjoy it now .. enjoy this moment with Roman all by yourself..." _Smiling back at Roman, still having your legs around his waist, beginning to rock them softly against his pelvis.

**Roman:** _Mmm baby... We need to get out of these clothes.. I need you now as you can feel..._

Nodding your head with a smile across your face, unwrapping your legs, Roman pulls you off the bed to undress you. He takes off your top, placing soft kisses on your hands, arms, shoulders, and your neck. Wanting to unhook your bra you stopped him.

**Roman:** _What's wrong baby?_

_"Rome, my nipples are sensitive right now not to mention they are producing milk..."_

**Roman:** _That's okay.. besides I don't mind helping myself to what gives my sons life.. (getting smacked)_

_"Behave this milk belongs to your boys not you... You're so bad..." (giggling)_

Roman chuckled but left your breasts alone at the moment. Knowing very well he was going to get them later. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, he smiles at you as he does the same to you. Finally down to just his fitted briefs and down to your bra n boy short panties, Roman picks you up again and lays you down, swiftly parting your legs. Feeling the warmth of his body and his touch made you feel so relaxed.

**Roman:** _(Y/N) baby girl? I truly love you, please believe me, I mean it. I want this moment to last forever in our mind... (touches your temple, sliding his hand down your face) ... our hearts (touching above your heart) ... and our souls (looks deeply into your eyes with his forehead on yours)_

At that moment you felt a tingly sensation go from your heart to your back and run through out your body.

_"Make love to me Rome...No foreplay... No Oral...just you inside me... I really want to feel your love, please baby.."_

Roman sat on his knees smiling remembering the morning in the hotel. He placed his hands along the waist band of your boy shorts when there was a knock at the door.

**Roman:** _Ugh bad timing Alessandro.._

_"Rome its probably the strawberries n stuff... please get it..."_, giggling and pouting.

Roman threw the covers on you and got up chuckling. He could never say no to your pouting lips. He put his jeans on and opened the door and sure enough Alessandro had the tray of items you wanted. Walking back putting the tray on the small table close to the bed. He jumped out of those jeans and briefs and full attention. Giggling and eyeing his erection, feeling your folds flood with excitement. He jumps back on the bed making you chuckle loudly. Sitting between you legs Roman slides his hands up you thighs touching your boy shorts and slowly pulls them off as you lifted your hips. Swinging your boy shorts, then slams them to the floor had both of you chuckling. He holds his dick, looking into your eyes as he gets closer.

**Roman:** _Are you ready baby girl? I don't know if I will stop anytime soon... (rubbing his head sliding up and down your wet folds) ... Oh baby... is all that because of me... Mmm I want to taste..._

_"No Rome... I want you to make me come like you did back at the hotel..."_

Roman smiles as he pushes his dick in. See you keep eye contact while arching your back and moaning his name.

_"Oooh, R-R-oman..."_

As he starts to lean down on top of you, he keeps pushing in. Finally completely filling you, wrapping your arms around his waist as you placed your legs around his thighs. Roman lets out a moan, feeling himself inside. Looking at you still he leans in, first pecking your lips softly, making you giggle and in return made him smile. Tracing between your lips with his tongue, you touch is tongue with yours so seductively. Taking him into your mouth moaning how gentle he is. Slow, long, and deep kisses made him shudder, he didn't care about dominating you, he didn't want to think about anybody but the both of you at that very moment. He began to move his hips, feeling your thighs twitching. His slow deep movements were driving you insane but you loved it, because it felt so right. Starting to move his hips in rhythm to yours, made you feel this jolt of energy. Never felt this feeling before it was hard to explain. Your body was whole, allowing your body to flow with all these sensation made your eyes tear up. You couldn't explain it to yourself, kissing him, touching and holding him made your heart flutter. Kissing and nibbling his neck, hearing him whisper.

**Roman:** _Fuck baby... I've missed your body... mmm... you feel good..._

Softly biting his neck makes him go deeper. He intertwines his fingers into yours as he picks up his pace. Looking once again into each others eyes. Seeing your eyes with tears, he thought he was hurting you.

**Roman:** _Am I hurting you baby? ("No") Are you okay? (nodding your head, "Don't stop")_

Placing his forehead on yours exchanging your breathes, he moves a certain way that you try to arch your back from underneath him, tilting you head back, gasping. He places his hungry lips against your neck, placing more kisses, hearing your soft cries.

**Roman:** _Damn baby that sounds sexy... _

Pecking your lips, He can not stop moaning at your cries.

**Roman:** _Baby I love you... (Seeing you close your eyes) No baby look at me... _

Seeing the soft haze blanketing your eyes, he knew you were on another level. He never wanted to think he could never make love to you ever again. Having you, loving you, feel all of you made him so complete, so alive. He didn't want this to end, he was taking his time. Even if it meant he would end up hurting so bad from non-stop love making.

Changing positions to spooning, he held you tightly and again still moving so slow.

_"Ugh, Rome, please baby faster"_

Picking up the pace, sliding his other arm underneath you to cup your breasts kneading and playing with your nipples between his fingers. Turning your upper body around to kiss him as your climax raises.

_"Oh Roman... Gawwwwd, baby.. I'm coming babe... please harder..."_

Smiling he leans you forward, holding your hips down against him and starts to ram inside you. All you could hear were the sounds of hard panting, soft crying, skin smacking against skin. Grabbing the sheets in front of you pulling at them as you're almost there.

**Roman:** _Ugh Fuck I can't come yet ... Ugh ...Noooot... Y-e-e-e-t-t-t..._

_"Oh gawwwd ...Oh... fuck... yes... hard-e-e-e-r... Oh fuck...uughhh yessss!"_

Clawing at Roman's thighs as you body starts to quiver against him and he still continues to pound hard into. He's trying with all his will not to come but your walls, tightening around him making it impossible. As you came all over his dick feeling all your muscles squeeze him.

**Roman:** _Aaaaaaaah! F-u-u-u-c-c-k-k!_

Roman finally reaches his breaking point and leans in to you back biting your shoulder. Your cry of pain and pleasure as you claw his thigh again and makes him chuckle. Roman tries to catch his breath, kisses your sweet spot behind your ear, making you moan and giggle.

**Roman:** _Damn baby, I don't know what that was about... You've never made me come that fast before... Damn I love you beautiful..._

He pulls out and turns you around to face him. Laying next to each other, his arm under your head as he plays with your hair. Your soft hands playing with his black locks between your fingers. Really didn't want to think that this could be the last time he was to be yours. Thinking did you really make the correct choice. Sighing, Roman cupped your face to look at him.

**Roman:** _What's wrong beautiful? Please don't be sad that I'm leaving tomorrow..._

He sees your eyes swelling, grabs you and embraces you. Holding you tight he feels your tear run down his chest. Sobbing into his chest.

_"Don't l-leave me Rome... p-please..."_

**Roman:** _Baby, I have no reason to stay... _

_"What about your b-boys?"_

**Roman:** _Baby, they will always be my boys... You stated yourself you will never take them from me... I can't take them with me... they belong with you... With my career... I can't be there in person...all the time, that is why I'm so glad you have that phone so I can always video chat w/you and my boys... I will be able to see them every night... no matter where I'm at..."_

_"B-But don't you love me anymore? I can't lose you..."_

**Roman:** _Whoa! baby... (sigh)...You are never going to lose me beautiful... We are connected for life... and you should never doubt that I do not love you... I love you with my soul..._

_"I love you Roman... I love you Leati... You will always ride along side my soul...and be that skip in my heartbeat"_

Looking at the woman he loves made him question feelings for his fiancee and where she fits in. He knew he loved her, but was he IN love with her. He knew she picked the better man, he had so much to offer her, and he didn't have a two tone jackass threatening his love or his boys. He had to make sure his baby and his boys were safe.

Seeing that it was getting dark, he takes your hand and pulls you with him to take a quick shower before returning back to the city villa of Dr. Giordano. Holding your items, and opening the door to the villa. Hearing LaLa and Stephen laugh, you walk in with Roman holding you by your waist. Smiling with Roman, you giggle at his whispers.

_"What's so funny you two? ... What are you doing to my babies? Piacere Babbo...(Hello Father)" (Kissing Giordano on his cheek)_

**Giordano:** _Piacere Mio Angelo... How was your day? Good No? _

_"Yes.. Roman took me to eat, had my nails done, bought some items for the boys, and walked around.. We had a splendid time... Thank you all for watching the boys, I really needed this.. Thank You Alessandro for everything you've done for me..." (Hugging him and he patted your head kissing it) _

Walking over to Stephen, kissing his lips and then walking to LaLa kissing his forehead.

_"LaLa? How are they? Do they need bottles, changing, or bathing?"_

**LaLa:** _Girl ... Naw... I told ya I gots this... But they do need more bottles for their feeding tonight..._

_"Oh ok, I'll go do that right now... Rome take these for me... So I can get these bottles filled..."_

Grabbing the items he bought for you, the twins, walking towards the bedroom behind you.

Taking off your blouse and nursing bra, using the breast pump beginning your routine. Finally complete, Putting your nursing bra and blouse back on, Roman pulls you in for a quick kiss on your lips. This made you giggle, as he held you tight with his head on yours. Unable to hug him back because of the bottles in your hands, kissing his chest and nibbled on his nipple.

**Roman:** _Aaah, don't do that beautiful ... You can't finish it.. (chuckling)_

Stephen knocks on the door, slowly opening it. He sees Roman hugging you with your head on his chest, did make him feel uncomfortable. He knew it would be fine.

Both Stephen and Roman took the bottles from your hands and arms, taking them to the refrigerator. Seeing LaLa watching over Leati and Giovanni.

_"LaLa hun, I love you boo, Thank you for everything... I'm just so tired... it's been a long day. I'm going to take the boys now okay..." (Hugging LaLa)_

They are fast asleep you go to pick up the carriers and Roman grabs Giovanni and Leati. Roman heads back to the room as you walk towards Stephen.

_"Babe, I'm tired... I'm either taking a nap or go to sleep... You coming? "_

**Stephen:** _I will in a bit darling... Going to beat LaLa and this damn game even if it kills him..._

**LaLa:** _WTF do you mean kills me fool?_

_"Okay... Love you babe..." (turning to walk away)_

Stephen catches your wrist and pulls you in, placing his lips on yours and holds you tightly. A simple intimate kiss, feeling you smile he releases and places another kiss on your lips. Again turning around he smacks that ass, making you jump and everyone laugh.

In the room, walking over to Roman holding Giovanni in his arms.

_"Night my baby boy, Mama Loves You Sooo Much" (kissing his cheek)_

Holding on to the man you just made love to and seeing his eyes swell slightly looking down at his son. Roman places a soft kiss on his forehead and lays Giovanni in the crib. Leati is the next one he holds the same way, again Roman fights back his tears.

_"It's okay Rome, they know you love them... We will always be here... I love you... (kissing his shoulder) ... Leati... hey big boy ... Open your eyes for Tama (daddy)..."_

**Roman:** _Wow, Beautiful... he's...he's looking at me baby... (chuckling) Hey big boy... Hi... I'm your dad, Leati... I love you son... I love both of you so much... just as much as I love your mom... (tears slowly fall down as he blinks several times to fight them back) _

Also placing a kiss on his son's forehead, he puts him in the crib next to his brother. Still in amazement they are his, how much in his eyes they have grown, even though its only been a little over a week. He felt his heart sinking hating he had to leave them. Feeling gentle arms wrap around his waist and a small peck on his back. Taking a big sigh, grabbing your arms under his and holding them tightly. Kissing your hands, so small compared to his.

_"Rome...I'm going to bed sweetie... I'm tired..." (kissing his shoulder blades with soft pecks)_

Roman holds you in place behind him, then turns around. Out of no where he swoops you up and carries you to the bed smiling because of your laughter. He lays you in bed, as you allow him to undress you down to bra and boy shorts. Getting under the covers while he undresses down to his briefs, loving the view he smiles as he gets in next to you. Wrapping your arm around his waist as he places his tattooed arm around you, kissing him and placing your head on his chest. Dreading to close your eyes, for you didn't want to wake up to the day he was going to leave and you would never know when you would ever see him again.

He stares at the ceiling, for seems like a few hours contemplating his future. Finally hearing your soft snores, he closes his eyes.

Stephen seeing that its late and still didn't get to beat LaLa at that stupid game, he calls it a night and walks to bed room.

Seeing his woman hugging another man was a bit difficult, but was not going to cause a scene. Stephen knew, by the way Roman was holding you, the both of you had sex. Although it did hurt him, he just dressed down and got in bed. Thinking of the future, counting down the hours to where he would be leaving too. As time passed he fell asleep.

Morning came around, opening your eyes seeing Stephen wrapped himself around you. Hugging him, and then just realized it was the day Roman was to leave. Jolting out of bed, not feeling Roman behind you, woke up Stephen.

**Stephen:** _Darling what's wrong, Roman and I fed the twins already, go back to sleep..._

Running out of the room, looking into the living room and everyone looked at you with your bra and boy shorts. Not giving a damn, looking frantically for Roman. Then starting to look for you cell, running back to the room, shaking. Thinking where you left your cell, grabbing your purse throwing everything out searching and snatching the cell. Your heart was aching that Roman left without saying goodbye. Stephen watching you with his eyelids barely open, wondering what was wrong.

Roman's cell was ringing, no answer. Calling him again, and again with no answer. Running to the closet, grabbing what ever clothes you saw and throwing them on.

**Stephen:** _Baby what's wrong?_

_"I -I need to talk to Roman... "_

Hearing Roman's ringtone, picking it up so fast that it fell to the floor. Picking it up again with tears in your eyes.

_"Roman! Where the fuck are you... why didn't you answer me? ... Please tell me you haven't left yet? "_

**Roman:** _(chuckling) It's okay... I'm still at the hotel... why are you crying beautiful... Did you actually think I would leave with out saying goodbye..._

_"Yes because you're leaving me a day ahead of Stephen"_

This opened Stephen's eyes, listening to what he just heard.

**Roman:** _I'm already packed and I was calling you to meet me at the airport... If the flight is on time.. I leave in an hour._

_"What? (crying) Why so soon?... I'm on my way... Let me get the boys ready... Don't you fucking move from that airport Roman until you say goodbye to your sons or me... I won't forgive you if you do..."_

Hanging up the cell, putting your boots on, grabbing the boys making sure they were wrapped up nicely. Stephen got up to help you.

**Stephen:** _What's wrong ...why is Roman at airport?_

_"Stephen.. I don't have time to explain at the moment... I just need to get them ready for the airport, he leaves in about an hour..."_

**Stephen:** _Do you want me to go with you? (Hoping you'd say yes)_

_"Of course babe... why wouldn't I... I love you...I need you..."_

Knowing the boys were ready, and letting Stephen put some clothes on to go with you. He just puts on his jeans a long sleeve shirt and his black clover cap finally his shoes. Putting blankets over the baby carriers to protect them a little more from the chill outside and airport germs. He laughed how protective he was but he enjoyed it.

Walking out, telling Alessandro and Bernardo to get the car ready and that you're going to the airport to meet Roman. They put their jackets on and did so. LaLa grabbed the diaper bag, Bernardo took hold of Giovanni and Stephen had Leati.

In the SUV and now on their way.

**...**

**Will there be a scene with Seth and all involved? Will Stephen get jealous of Roman although he is leaving? Is Stephen worried of what she will say to Roman? Next Chapter will tell. **

**This story will soon come to an end but not far from over. We still have Seth to deal with. **

**Thank you for all your PM's here and PM's/DM's from my other sites. You guys are great! I'm humbled and grateful for your comments and suggestions.**


End file.
